Shugo Chara: Middle School Edition
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Amu is in middle school now so everything should be calm now right...WRONG! New enemies have a risen and they're not after the Embro...Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall…Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…and fell…and fell…to the end of time… Amuto and many others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not dead! Okay…that's not an excuse. But I got sick and started watching Shugo Chara…. I GOT HOOKED! Now that's all that's on my mind! Gah! Why couldn't Ikuto and Amu get together? I nearly pulled my hair out at the end of the series. IKUTO YOU IDIOT! No…AMU YOU IDIOT! *Yells in frustration and starts throwing things across my room***

**Caroline: *Blinks* I think she's finally over Danny and Sam…that's just a guess though. My sister doesn't own Shugo Chara…Oh! I know what I could've gotten her for Christmas now! I got her socks…oops… Whoa! *Ducks and barely dodges lamp* Uh…maybe I should go get Chelsea… or Kayla…CHELSEA! KAYLA! SHE'S GONE BALLISTIC!**

"Amu-chan!" four floating girls not more than two feet tall yelled at a sleeping 13 year old.

One girl had pick hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a pink sunhat with a red heart on the side and had sparkling pink eyes. She wore a white dress that covered her knees with white socks and pink tennis shoes and a pink bandana around her neck. She also had two pink pom-poms in her hands. Another girl had blue hair that was almost all in a big blue hat with a dark blue spade on the side and light blue eyes. She wore a black top with a light blue collar and sleeves with blue shorts and black boots. She also had a blue satchel where she kept her blue sketch pad. The third girl had blonde hair that came down to past her shoulders and light green eyes. She wore her hair in a white bandana with a green clover on it with a green dress and an apron over it and green ballerina like shoes. The last and final girl had dark red hair that were in pigtails and wore a headband with two golden diamonds on it and had golden yellow eyes. She wore a small microphone, like a singer; close to her mouth with a yellow dress that came to her knees with white knee high boots, "Amu-chan!" they yelled at the sleeping girl again.

The girl moaned and flipped over onto her right side not waking up. The four floating girls sighed, "What now?" the blue one asked.

"Let's keep trying!" the pink one said excitedly shaking her pom-poms.

"Maybe we should let her sleep," the green one said gently, "I mean with it being Saturday and she being woken up in the middle of the night by an X-egg and all."

"But Rima, Utau, and Yaya are waiting for us at the mall," the yellow one said softly, "We mustn't break a promise."

"You're right Dia!" the pink one yelled, "We must keep trying! Amu-chan!"

"That's not going to work Ran," the blue one said annoyed.

"Then what do suggest Miki?" Ran asked her blue sister.

Miki thought for a minute, "How about I cook her some breakfast for when she wakes up," the green one said smiling.

"Su, now is not the time to be thinking of food," Miki said.

Su looked dejected. Suddenly, Miki snapped her fingers and smirked, "You have an idea Miki?" Dia asked.

Miki nodded and turned to her 13 year old owner, "Amu-chan!" Miki said excitedly, "Ikuto's back!"

Suddenly, the sleeping seventh grader's eyes snapped open revealing golden orbs, "Ikuto!" she said then fell off her pink bed, "Ow!"

Miki smirked, "My bad…" she said.

The girl rubbed her pink head, "Miki!" she yelled, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Amu-chan," Ran said, "But you're going to be late for your date with the girls."

Amu-chan AKA Amu Hinamori went wide eyed, "Aw man I forgot!" she yelled and ran into her closet and picked a random outfit and ran into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

"Shugo Charas!" Amu's little sister, Ami, yelled entering her older sister's room.

Ran, Miki, and Su yell in fright and try to fly away from the little five year old, but they are grabbed by Ami. Dia had managed to dodge Ami's attack and flew above her reach, "Dia!" the three guardian characters in Ami's hands yelled.

Dia just smiled. Suddenly, Amu ran by her room heading for the door, "Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled.

Amu came to a halt and slowly looked in her room looking annoyed at her sister, "Ami," Amu said annoyed, "Let them go. We have to leave."

"But I want to pway!" Ami said starting to go teary eyed.

"Go play with mama and papa," Amu said and grabbed all four of her charas, "Right now we're late!"

Amu then ran downstairs, "I'm leaving!" Amu yelled before she slipped her shoes on and ran out of the house towards the mall.

Amu wore a black and red striped long sleeved shirt with a black skirt that covered her knees and black boots. Her pink hair was in two pigtails that were just in front of her face held by two red X clips. She also wore a golden lock necklace that was in the shape of a flower, "Amu-chan," Dia said softly, "You don't need to run anymore. You'll be on time now."

Amu slowly slowed her run to a walk. She let her four guardian characters out of her grip and continued to walk to the mall. After about five minutes they arrived at the mall where Amu saw three girls talking, "Rima! Utau! Yaya!" she yelled and started running again.

The three girls turned, "Amu-chan!" they said.

Yaya was 12 years old and had red hair in kid like pigtails and orange like eyes. She also wore kid like clothes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with pink shorts and pink tennis shoes. She also had her baby guardian character, Pepe, by her. Rima was 13 years old and had dark blonde hair that made it look almost golden with a small black string like headband in it and golden eyes. She wore a light blue dress that went well past her knees, but not to her ankles with a white long sleeved sweater over it and white flats and her clown guardian character, kusukusu, sitting on her shoulder chuckling at something. Utau was 15 years old and was dressed differently than what she normally would wear because she was the famous Utau Hoshina. She had her light blonde hair in two messy pigtails that came to below her waist and her normally violet eyes were hidden by big black sunglasses. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and boots and her two guardian characters, Iru; a devil and Eru; an angel on either side of her.

When Amu finally reached them she was slightly out of breath, "Hey guys," she said smiling, "Did you wait long?"

"No," Utau said, "We just got here. I'm surprised you're on time Amu."

Amu blushed lightly, "Well, I had an X-egg visit last night," she stated as they entered the mall.

"Really?" Yaya said shocked, "It was in your room?"

Amu nodded, "It was hard to fight it because I was afraid I'd wake my parents," she said, "But luckily it followed me as I lead it away from my house."

"That seems odd for an X-egg," Rima stated in monotone, "I mean you're not a Guardian anymore, but you're the only one who can purify the eggs."

"Yeah…" Amu said softly, "Anyway, how are the new Guardians Yaya?"

"We're great!" the sixth grader yelled excitedly, "Rikka and Hikaru are the best! But I still miss you guys…"

Amu laughed, "Don't worry Yaya," she said, "You just have to wait a year…"

"But Yaya misses you now!" Yaya wailed.

"Oh don't start," Utau said, "We're all here now aren't we?"

"Yay!" Yaya yelled, "Yaya happy!"

Rima sighed, "Are we going to shop or wha-"

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled interrupting Rima.

Amu turned to Ran, "X-eggs!" Miki yelled, "And lots of them!"

"What?" the three girls yelled and ran following their guardian characters.

When they reached the center of the mall they gasped in horror, "Oh," Rima said.

"My…" Utau said.

"Word," Amu finished.

"There has to be at least 100 X-eggs!" Yaya wailed.

"Useless," the X-eggs chanted.

"W-who could've done this…" Amu said in absolute horror.

"So…" a female voice said slowly.

Utau, Amu, Rima, and Yaya looked up at the top of the fountain in the center of the mall. There perfectly perched on top of the small top was a girl about 14 years old. She had dark purple hair that came to the middle of her back and half of her hair covered her right side of her face, but you could clearly see her light yellow colored left eye. She wore a black tank top with tight fitting red pants and black boots, "You're the famous Hinamori Amu," the girl finished.

Suddenly, a guardian character appeared beside her. This chara had dark green hair in the same style as her owner and you could clearly see that her left eye was a golden color. She wore a deep red tank top with tight fitting black fitting pants and boots, "That's Hinamori-san?" the chara asked, "She maybe a year younger than you!" she started laughing.

"It seems so Aya," the girl said.

Amu subconsciously took a step back, "H-how do you know me?" she asked.

The girl chuckled and jumped off the fountain doing a single flip and landing perfectly on her feet. She looked at the three girls, "You'd be surprised what I know…" she said, "Hinamori Amu: first year at Seiyo Middle; ex Joker; holder of the Humpty Lock…"

Amu's left hand went to the lock necklace around her neck. The girl continued, "Yuiki Yaya: sixth year at Seiyo Elementary; Ace Chair; is a complete baby."

"I resent that!" Yaya yelled.

The girl chuckled, "Rima Mashiro: first year at Seiyo Middle; once attempted in kidnapping; only wishes for her parents to stop fighting over her and laugh."

Rima's right hand went to mouth in shock; "H-h-how…" even Rima was scared now.

"And Utau Hoshina; famous singer; and younger sister of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who is currently under radar in Europe," the girl finished smirking, "But it's not you three I'm interested in…" she looked at Amu, "I'm interested in you girl."

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

Amu nodded and looked at the girl, but before she could Character Transform, "Akane!" another female voice yelled.

Everyone turned and saw a girl about 17 years old standing there. She had bright orange hair that was in a half ponytail and came to the middle of her back and had light blue eyes. She wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Beside her were two guardian characters; both girls. The first one had long black hair that came to her waist and light blue eyes like her owner. She wore a rainbow in her hair and wore a long pink dress that covered her feet. The other chara was the exact opposite. She had snow white hair pulled into a ponytail and had light blue eyes like her owner. She had a gray and blue sword at her side and wore a golden tank top with tanned pants and brown boots, "We're not here to fight Hinamori Amu," the girl finished, "Our orders are to see what she can do, not harm her."

"Aw, you're no fun Akiko!" Akane complained.

"W-what I can do?" Amu asked Akiko.

Akiko turned to Amu emotionless, "Just how many of these X-eggs can you purify without the help of your friends?" Akiko said seriously, "You must do this alone. Any help from your friends here and we will destroy an X-egg…you have five minutes to save as many as you can then the rest will be destroyed."

Amu went wide eyed, "What!" Yaya, Utau, and Rima yelled.

"Your time starts when you transform," Akiko said tonelessly.

Amu was frozen and speechless, "Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled trying to wake their owner from her trance.

Akane laughed, "She's hopeless," she said, "Can we just destroy these eggs?"

"No," Akiko said, "Hinamori must at least try first. That is our job."

"Fine," Akane said, "But can she hurry it up because I want to get to smashing."

Amu finally broke free from her trance like state, "D-do you honestly expect me to be able purify all these X-eggs in five minutes _by myself_?" Amu asked.

Akiko looked at Amu, "Honestly? No," she said, "But that's what I was told to do."

Amu looked at all the X-eggs in horror. _There's no way I can purify all these eggs in five minutes with Ran, or Miki or Su for that matter._ Amu fell to her knees, "It's impossible…" she said.

**A/N *Still flinging stuff across the room***

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Blink in shock* **

**Chelsea: It's Danny Phantom all over again…**

**Kayla: I really need to get her a boyfriend… and hey readers! I'm Twins' friend Kayla and new to Fanfiction.**

**Chelsea: And what do we do?**

**Kayla: *Pulls out Taser and shocks me knocking me unconscious* Does that work?**

**Chelsea: Yep. We can blame Caroline later. R&R for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Caroline: *Runs screaming from me* I didn't do anything!**

**Me: Liar! **

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Sigh* This is going to be a while… Twins of the Earth owns nothing in this except her own characters.**

"Amu-chan," Ran said softly, "What are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know…" Amu said, "I-I've never…"

"Amu-chan," Dia said softly.

Amu looked at her yellow character, "Character Transform with me," Dia said softly, "Together we can do this."

Amu smiled at Dia and slowly stood up with Dia beside her, "Okay," Amu said, "I'll do this."

"Good," Akane said, "I'm ready to destroy the leftovers."

Akiko stayed quiet. Amu looked at Dia who smiled at her. Amu took a deep breath, "My heart…" Amu said, "Unlock!"

She moved the pointer finger and thumb of both hands around the Humpty Lock as she said 'Unlock'. Amu was then incased in a yellow and white light. Akiko had her eyes closed up to this point. She watched the younger girl transform with her yellow chara. When the light disappeared Amu now looked like Dia only with her pink hair instead of Dia's red hair. Akane chuckled, "You time starts now," Akiko said tonelessly.

Amu flew into the middle of the X-eggs. Amu closed her eyes for two seconds then opened them determination on her face, "Starlight Navigation!" Amu yelled creating a small ball of light in her hands then lifted it above her head causing it to grow until in covered the entire room.

Akiko and Akane were blinded with everyone else in the room. While blinded, Akiko heard Amu yell; "Negative Heart-Lock on!" then, "Open Heart!"

Suddenly, there was an even brighter light, "Ah ah!" Akane yelled, "Is she trying to make us blind!"

Akiko kept quiet, "Akiko," her pink chara whispered to her, "S-she did it."

Akiko's eyes flew open and saw the younger girl floating down with her eyes closed. To say Akiko was shocked would be an understatement, "Impressive," Akiko's white haired chara said, "It took her three of the five minutes."

"Amu-chan!" Utau, Yaya, Rima, and her other three charas yelled and ran to her.

Amu landed on the ground and fell to her knees, "Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled.

Dia separated herself from her owner, "You did Amu-chan," Dia said softly.

Amu smiled then passed out from exhaustion, "Amu!" the three worried friends yelled, "Yaya call Tadase!"

Yaya pulled out her phone and Utau looked around and saw that Akane and Akiko had vanished.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

Akane and I managed to slip away in the panic, "She actually did it," Akane said angrily, "And I didn't get to smash anything!"

I groaned inwardly, "Yeah, bye-bye dreams!" Aya said laughing.

"Akiko," my pink chara, Airi, said to me quietly as Akane and Aya ranted on about how things didn't go their way, "So, she's the one?"

"Appears so," my white haired chara, Emi, said her arms crossed, "So, what do we do?"

I didn't have time to think of an answer before my phone rang. Akane and Aya stopped ranting when it did. I pulled it out, "Hello?" I asked although already knowing who it was.

"Akiko," a deep male voice came from the other end, "So?"

"She purified all 120 X-eggs in just over three minutes," I stated emotionlessly.

"Hmm," the man said, "Very interesting, but I want more data on her. Tell Akane that she'll be going to school soon. I want to know more about this girl understand?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Excellent," the man said, "And of course, you get a reword for completing the mission Akiko…come by the office in five and get it…if you want it that is…"

"I want it," I said quickly panic I my voice.

"Good, see you then," dial tone.

I hung up the phone, "What'd the boss say?" Akane asked.

"He said for you to get ready to go to school," I stated, "He wants more information on Hinamori Amu."

"Ooo, we get to mess with her and her little friends some more!" Aya said laughing.

I looked at Akane, "Head back to the house," I said, "I'm going to the office."

"Gonna get a reword?" Akane said smirking.

I gave her a look before character changing with Airi and flying off leaving a rainbow trail behind me.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"A…chan…" I faintly heard Tadase say, but it was very far off.

"Amu…" I heard Nagi **(I'm not spelling his full name)** say slightly louder than Tadase.

"Come on girl…up…" Kukai's voice rang too.

"Hinamori-san…" I heard Kairi's voice say worriedly.

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes and saw Tadase over me. A smile soon appeared on his face, "Amu-chan!" he said happily, "Guys she's awake!"

"Amu!" I heard several voices ring out.

My head pounded, "Not so loud…" I muttered holding my head.

"Sorry," they all said in unison.

"Are you okay Amu?" Nagi asked his two charas, Rhythm and Temari by his shoulders.

I groaned and sat up on the couch I was on, "I think so," I said, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kairi asked surprised his with his chara, Musashi.

"Um…" I said trying to remember, but not succeeding.

"Remember the 100s of X-eggs?" Tadase asked me his chara, Kiseki, beside him.

"And you and Dia purified them all in three minutes," Kukai finished with a bit of pride in his voice and his chara, Diachi, sitting on his head.

I went wide eyed remembering, "Oh yeah…" I said, "W-what happened to those two girls?"

"They vanished," Utau said, "But I'm guessing that we have some new enemies."

My heart tightened _new enemies?_ I looked at my friends. I looked at Tadase who seemed to be worried the most. I gave him a gentle smile. Tadase and I decided to stay friends after I realized that I started to like Ikuto more than I liked him. He took it surprisingly well. He said that he always knew I liked Ikuto and that he was just waiting for me to realize that. Kairi also understands and decided against going up against an older boy. He hopes Ikuto will treat me well…when he gets back anyways, "Amu," Nagi said, "You should head home; it's getting late."

I nodded and slowly stood up from the couch. I wobbled a bit, but didn't fall, "Maybe Rima and I should walk with you," Utau said putting her black sunglasses back on.

"Yeah, can't have you passing out again," Rima said in an almost monotone.

I nodded and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were beside me in seconds, "Amu-chan, we're glad you're okay," Ran said.

"Yeah, you had us worried~ desu," Su said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault Amu-chan," Dia said, "You've never used that much power before, but your radiance was shown very brightly."

I smiled, "Thanks Dia," I said.

Utau, Rima, and I walked towards my house, "You sure you're okay Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine after a good night's sleep," I said.

We arrived at my house, "Bye Amu," Rima and Utau said.

I waved my good-byes and entered my house, "I'm home!" I yelled.

"Amu!" Ami yelled and hugged me, "I plwyed with mama and papa like you said. Can I plwy with the Shugo Charas now?"

"No Ami," I stated tiredly, "We're tired. I'm sorry."

Ami whimpered, "Dinner!" mama yelled.

"Yay!" Ami yelled once again happy and cheerful.

I entered the house after taking my shoes off, "Amu, are you going to eat?" mama asked.

"I'm tired mama," I said, "And I'm not really that hungry."

"Okay then," she said, "Good night."

"Night," I said and headed upstairs with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia following.

I entered my room then slowly closed my door. I don't remember anything after that.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Amu-chan," Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia asked.

Amu was fast asleep on her floor with her back against the door. Her four guardian characters sighed, "Poor Amu-chan," Ran said.

"What happened to her~ nya?" a voice asked.

"Noth-Yoru!" Miki yelled in shock.

"Hey!" the cat chara said grinning.

"But if you're here, then that means…" Ran trailed off when Ikuto landed on Amu's balcony.

"Ikuto!" all four charas yelled in unison.

"Yo," Ikuto said, "You still haven't learned to lock your…" he then spotted Amu, "What happened?"

"Um… would you believe she purified over 100 X-eggs by herself?" Ran asked.

Ikuto looked at the pink chara no emotion on his face, "Why?" he asked.

"Two girls said she had to purify as many eggs as she could in five minutes then the ones she didn't would be destroyed," Miki explained, "Utau, Yaya, and Rima were with us, but they couldn't help or an egg would be destroyed. So, Amu character transformed with Dia and purified all of them in three minutes…she passed out afterwards. Now she's tired."

"Hmm," Ikuto said then bent down and picked Amu up gently, "Well the floor is no place to sleep."

Ikuto set the younger girl on her bed and covered her. Amu moaned and turned to her left side. Ikuto skillfully removed the clips in her and put them on her side table, "So, are you just here for a visit or are you staying?" Su asked the 18 year old.

Ikuto looked at the four charas with no emotion on his face. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia on the other hand were pleading with their eyes for him and Yoru to stay. Ikuto didn't answer the green chara's question he just curled up into a little ball, like a cat, on one of her beanbag chairs and fell asleep. Yoru yawned and put his egg in the basket where Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia's were and went inside and followed his owner into dreamland. Amu's four charas smiled to themselves then retreated back into their eggs for some sleep. _Amu's in for a surprise tomorrow_ they thought in unison.

**A/N Me: *Being held by the collar of my shirt by Kayla* Let me at her!**

**Kayla: *Looks annoyed* You kill your sister and we're all in trouble.**

**Me: *Growls***

**Caroline: *Breathing heavily* I liked her better throwing things.**

**Chelsea: R&R and tune in to find out Amu's reaction to Ikuto being back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Kayla: Next chapter! This should be fun…**

**Me: *Sound asleep***

**Kayla: Who gave her Nyquil? **

**Caroline: Me…**

**Chelsea: Okay…the sleeping girl doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except her own OC. Please enjoy.**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I woke up the next morning with my face facing the floor. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. _What a good night's sleep. Although I don't remember actually getting to my bed…eh…maybe Ikuto knows what happ-_ I shot up, "Ikuto!" I yelled shocked.

Ikuto was curled into a little ball, like a cat, on my purple beanbag chair. He moaned and turned to me his head on his folded arm. His midnight blue eyes stared at me, "You're loud you know that?" he said sleepily.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I managed to say, "Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"

Five charas sleepily arose from their eggs, "What's with all the noise~ nya?" Yoru asked rubbing his right eye.

Ikuto sat up and stretched a little, "I was," Ikuto said calmly, "Then I got bored with it."

"Did you find your father?" I asked.

"I found out where he is, never saw him though," Ikuto replied.

I blinked confused, "Why wouldn't you go see him?" I asked.

"Because," Ikuto stated in a tone that said to stop with this subject.

"Um, okay," I said, "When did you get back?"

"Last night," Ikuto stated his right arm on his knee "Came and saw you passed out on the floor. You still haven't learned to lock your balcony door by the way."

I blushed lightly, "Mind explaining who these two girls were?" Ikuto asked.

"Eh?" I said shocked.

"Miki told~ nya!" Yoru said laughing.

"Yoru!" Miki yelled and grabbed his little cat neck and started to strangle him.

"Miki!" Ran, Su, and Dia yelled and tried to pull the blue chara away from the cat chara.

Ikuto and I stared at the five chara until Ikuto turned to me, "Well?" he asked.

"I-I really don't know much," I said, "But one girl, Akane, looked about my age, maybe a year older, and had a chara name Aya. The other girl, Akiko, looked about your age and had two charas; a pink dressed one with a rainbow clip in her hair and a white haired one with a sword. That's all I know…"

"Hmm," Ikuto said, "Akane and Akiko huh?"

I nodded, "We don't know what they wanted. Akiko said their mission was to see what I could do," I said.

Ikuto stood up, "You said that girl Akane was about your age right?" Ikuto said calmly.

"Um, yes," I said.

"Then you may want to be careful at school," Ikuto said, "She may show up."

"Eh?" I said shocked.

"Don't look so shocked," Ikuto said, "Remember, I had to think like that once."

"R-right," I said, "Sorry."

"You wouldn't happen to know where my sister and Tadase are do you?" Ikuto asked.

"Huh? Oh!" I said, "Utau is at a photo shoot and Tadase should be at home."

"Thanks," Ikuto said then jumped on the edge of my balcony his blue cat ears and tail appearing, "Be careful Strawberry."

With that he and Yoru disappeared. With him gone now my whole face turned red and I fell off my bed, "Amu-chan!" my four charas said worried.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

"Akiko!" Akane wailed as I came down the stairs of the house we shared.

"What?" I asked with no emotion.

"I'm hungry!" Akane wailed, "Feed me!"

I sighed and headed for the kitchen. _If you weren't his daughter…_ Suddenly, the phone rang, "I got it!" Akane said, "Hello?" she said into the cordless phone, "Daddy!"

_Great…boss man…_ "Sure, hold on," Akane said, "Akiko! The boss wants to talk to you."

I sighed and took the phone from the middle school student, "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Akiko," the boss's deep voice came, "I have another job for you…"

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Utau! Look this way!" the photographer said.

Utau sighed inwardly but did as she was told; "Perfect!" he said and took a few shots of her in that pose.

Ikuto slowly walked up, "So," he said, "This is where you were."

Utau turned, "Ikuto?" she said quietly shocked, but then exploded, "IKUTO!"

Utau ran over the poor photographer that was in the middle of her and her brother. Utau went to hug her older brother, but wound up on her face, "Your hugs are still easy to predict," Ikuto said smirking.

"Ikuto!" Utau whined, her inner Yaya coming into play, "I haven't seen you in a year! Quit being mean!"

Ikuto chuckled and helped his younger sister up and hugged her. Utau melted into her brother, "This better?" Ikuto asked.

"Mmhm," Utau said.

"Good, then mind explaining why you're dating Kukai?" Ikuto said smirking.

Utau's eyes went wide, "Eh?" she said shocked breaking away from Ikuto, "W-we're not dating!"

Ikuto chuckled, "That got something out of ya," he said.

"IKUTO!" Utau yelled and threw him to the ground and started hitting him, "Idiot!"

Ikuto chuckled again and easily got out from under her, "Well, you better get back," he said calmly, "I still have a little brother to see."

"Fine…" Utau said and began walking back.

Ikuto walked back the way he came, but suddenly stopped and turned to an alley, "What's wrong~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"Nothing I guess," Ikuto said calmly and continued walking.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I watched Tsukiyomi Ikuto walk away from his sister from an alley. Suddenly, he stopped. I hid more in the shadows before he turned, "What's wrong~ nya?" his cat chara asked.

"Nothing I guess," Tsukiyomi said calmly and continued walking.

Once he was out of my sight I character changed with Airi and flew over the buildings following the blue haired man. It's a simple mission right?

_ "Akiko," I heard the boss's deep voice say, "I have a job for you…"_

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "The Dumpty Key has returned and is once again getting close to the Humpty Lock," the boss said, "I wanted you to keep them apart. Humpty Dumpty must fall and we'll make sure he's not put together again. Do you understand?"_

_ "Y-yes…" I said defeated._

"Akiko-chan," Emi said breaking me from the memory, "He heading towards the old King Chair's house."

I nodded and landed on a rooftop close to the house. Tsukiyomi knocked on the door, "Coming!" a voice said.

Suddenly, the boy who used to be the King's Chair came out and went wide eyed, "Ikuto-nii-san!" he yelled and hugged Tsukiyomi, "You're back!"

"Hello Tadase," Tsukiyomi said calmly.

Tadase broke away from Tsukiyomi, "What are you doing back?" he asked.

"I got bored with Europe," Tsukiyomi stated.

"Oh, well, have you seen Amu-chan yet?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, why?" Tsukiyomi said smirking, "Afraid I'm going to steal your girlfriend away?"

"N-no!" Tadase said, "We're just friends now. She likes someone else."

Tsukiyomi looked slightly shocked, but it quickly went back to an emotionless face, "Really? Who," he asked.

"Uh, that's for her to say Ikuto-nii-san," Tadase said, "Sorry."

"I guess that's understandable," Tsukiyomi said, "Well, I better be going. See you Tadase."

"W-wait!" Tadase yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To get an apartment…" Tsukiyomi stated then continued walking.

"Oh… well, bye," Tadase said then entered his house again.

I just sat there for a while and watched as Tsukiyomi disappeared from my sight. I sighed. _Better follow him_, "Enjoy the show?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned behind me and Airi squealed when we saw Tsukiyomi standing there with blue cat ears and a tail. I kept my face emotionless and stood up Airi's character change now gone, "It wasn't that entertaining," I stated.

"Who are you~ nya!" Tsukiyomi's chara yelled.

"Well, if you must know," I stated, "I'm Nakamura Akiko and this is Airi and Emi."

Tsukiyomi glared at me slightly, "So you're one of the girls who forced Amu to her limit," he said.

I stayed calm, "I didn't push her to her limit," I stated, "She didn't _have_ to save every single one of those eggs."

I felt my heart tighten as I said this, but I didn't show it. I looked at Tsukiyomi who looked ready to kill, "Who are you working for?" he said calmly, yet his face spoke rage.

Airi whimpered and hid behind Emi. I looked at the man in front of me, "Why do you even care?" I asked, "This is about Hinamori not you," _that's a total lie!_

"You don't get it," Tsukiyomi said calmly his face once again calm, "When Amu's involved…I'm involved."

_In more ways than you know_, "Well Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I stated and character changed with Airi, "Welcome to the game," I took off after that.

_Even though you were already a player…_ I added silently.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Ikuto~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"Come on," Ikuto stated, "We'd better find an apartment before sundown."

_And one close to Amu's at that._ Ikuto added silently.

Ikuto and Yoru found an apartment, but it wasn't as close to Amu as Ikuto would've liked, but it was something. It had a two person couch, a small TV, a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and a bedroom with a queen sized bed, "It's…not bad~ nya," Yoru said.

"Don't complain," Ikuto said then plopped on the couch, "You're lucky I even took this place."

Yoru laughed nervously, "I'll…just go to bed now~ nya!" he said then flew into the bedroom.

Ikuto sighed, but decided Yoru had the right idea and followed him into the bedroom to sleep.

**A/N Me: *Still out cold***

**Kayla: How much did you give her?**

**Caroline: Only five… *Smirks***

**Chelsea: She's going to be out for a while…in the meantime R&R to get the next episode!**

**Caroline: This isn't a show…**

**Kayla: Twins was right…you are snippy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chelsea and Kayla: Hey everyone…uh, Twins is still out… so we'll be doing the introductions!**

**Caroline: You two are weird…**

**Chelsea: Uh, huh…say that again and we'll force Nyquil down **_**your**_** throat.**

**Caroline: *Crickets chip***

**Kayla: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara! Yay! I got to do it this time!**

**Chelsea: Please enjoy!**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I was walking to school with my bag over my shoulder and my "Cool and Spicy" façade surrounding me. When I entered the school grounds there were many boys with hearts in their eyes, "It's "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori!" they would yell, but I'd ignore them.

"Amu-chan!" I heard several voices yell.

I turned behind me and saw Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Kukai running up to me. I smiled slightly, "Hey," I said coolly and somewhat bored.

They all smiled knowing that my "Cool and Spicy" character wasn't my real one. We entered the school building and Rima, Tadase, Nagi, and I went to our class; Class 1-B while Kukai went to his; Class 2-C, "Its Hinamori Amu!" hundreds of kids yelled when we entered.

I sighed and quietly made my way to my seat, "Amu-chan," Ran said to me, "I sense a new guardian character."

"Me too," Miki and Su said.

"But it seems familiar," Dia said softly.

I looked at my friends and saw them talking to their charas, who are most likely telling them the same thing mine told me. _**"Then you may want to be careful at school," **_I remember Ikuto saying,_** "She may show up."**_

I went wide eyed just as Sato-sensei started class, "Alright settle down," she said, "We have a new student. You can come in now…"

I hesitantly looked at the door as it opened. I bit my lip to keep from gasping when Akane and Aya entered the room. Rima was wide eyed, "Class this is Kondo Akane. She's the daughter of the CEO of Wall-ie Company."

Akane still looked the same as she did before only she wore the standard school uniform; a white blouse with a red scarf around her neck and a red plaid skirt with white tights and black flats. Sato-sensei smiled at Akane, "Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked.

Akane suddenly sat on the edge Sato-sensei's desk with her legs crossed, "Hmm," she said her voice smooth as silk, "I'd rather not."

Aya chuckled. Suddenly, all the boys, minus Tadase and Nagi, yelled and started jumping up out of there seat, "SO COOL!" they yelled, "AND CUTE!"

"Alright!" Sato-sensei yelled, "Calm down!"

All the boys sat back down, but had little hearts in their eyes. Sato-sensei pitched her nose, "Kondo-san, please get off my desk," she said.

Akane slowly slid of Sato-sensei's desk with a smirk on her face, "Alight, "Please take a seat by-"

"I want to sit next to her," Akane said and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at me.

I began to panic, well on the inside. I was scared stiff so I stayed in my "Cool and Spicy" façade, "Ah!" the boys yelled, "The new girl and "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori together! Put them together!"

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no! _I yelled in my head.

"Calm down!" Sato-sensei yelled.

All the boys once again took their seats, "Now, Hinamori-san already has her neighbors so please go take next to Ishida-san over there," Sato-sensei said pointing to a quiet girl in the back corner.

I sighed with relief quietly _thank you Sato-sensei_. Akane didn't seem happy, but went to the empty desk in front of Ishida-san. Once she was seated she gave me a look that said 'This isn't over'. I looked away and looked at Sato-sensei. Once lunch break came I stayed closed to Tadase, Rima, Nagi, and Kukai because Akane kept staring me down, "Don't worry Amu-chan," Tadase said, "She wouldn't do anything that would hurt you while in school."

"I-I guess," I said and slowly ate my bento.

Suddenly, Akane walked off and I slowly relaxed and ate, "So Amu," Kukai said, "I hear Ikuto's back."

I fumbled with my chopsticks when I almost dropped them, "Kukai!" I yelled and blushed.

Kukai laughed, "Ikuto's right," he said, "It's fun to make Amu blush."

I blushed again, "You're not funny!" I yelled.

"Kukai stop it or I'll put those pictures of you and Tadase in skirts on the Internet," Nagi said smirking.

"What! Why me!" Tadase yelled, "What did I do?"

"There's no way you still have thos-" Kukai stopped when Nagi pulled out his phone with a picture of both Tadase and him in skirts, "Aw man…"

Nagi smirked and put his phone up and continued to eat. I giggled. He always knew how to cheer me up, "Amu-chan!" all four of my guardian characters yelled, "Look!" they pointed behind us.

We turned and gasped. The whole courtyard was passed out while Akane was on the roof of the school with at least 20 X-eggs surrounding her, "Hinamori-san," Akane sang smirking, "Daddy wants more data on you. So, why don't you make this easy on me?"

"Daddy?" Rima said shocked, "Then our enemy is Wall-ie?"

"Guess so," Nagi said, "Let's go guys."

"Ah, ah, ah," Akane said and grabbed an X-egg in her small hands, "Only Hinamori-san."

"Again!" Rima yelled angry.

"What do you want with Amu-chan?" Tadase yelled.

"Right now, just data," Akane said and let the X-egg float back with the others, "But who knows what's to come in the future…daddy is always plotting."

"Amu-chan," Ran said.

I nodded then looked at Akane, "Is there a time limit?" I asked.

Akane laughed and Aya appeared beside her, "Please!" she said, "I'm not Akiko. You have no time limit, but can you save them all before I destroy them?"

I went wide eyed and my four friends gasped, "That's not fair!" Rima yelled, "She can't fight you and purify all the scattered eggs!"

Akane smirked, "Like I said," she said, "I'm not Akiko."

I clinched my fists, "And no yellow chara," Akane stated, "Can't have you blinding me and ruining my fun again. I didn't get to destroy any eggs last time."

"You find that fun!" I yelled, "Destroying people's dreams!"

"Uh, yeah," Akane said like I was some kind of idiot.

Now, I was mad, "Ran!" I said to my pink chara.

Ran came beside me, "My heart…" I said, "Unlock!" I did my finger movement.

I was then surrounded in a pink and white light. Ran went inside her egg and we merged. When the light disappeared I was Amulet Heart. Akane chuckled, "Cute little transformation," she said, "But now it's time for you to see a real Character Transformation. Aya!"

"Right here!" Aya said.

Akane smirked, "My heart…" she said her voice smooth as silk again, "Unlock…"

Akane was incased in black light, "She can transform!" Rima fumed, "This is so unfair!"

When Akane's light disappeared I went wide eyed and she smirked, "Dream Destroyer…" she said.

Akane now had on a black hat, but her hair style was still the same. She wore a black spiked choker with a blood red tank top with tight fitting black pants with a spiked belt and black boots. I subconsciously took a step back, "Um, uh," I said slightly scared.

_"Amu-chan!"_ Ran said, _"The eggs! Remember why we're doing this."_

I quickly snapped out of it and nodded. I flew towards Akane, "You're not going to touch those eggs!" I yelled.

"We'll see," Akane said.

Her left hand went to her belt, "Let see how fast you are Hinamori," she said as she removed the spiked belt, "Nightmare Spikes!"

Akane tossed her belt like a whip sending the spikes flying towards a group of X-eggs, "No!" I yelled and flew in front of the eggs and held my pom-poms up creating a shield.

The spikes disappeared once they hit my shield, "Aw, you have a shield," Akane said disappointed, "I was hoping you'd be a human shield…"

"Why you little!" I heard Rima yell, "Let me go Nagi!"

"Amu must do this herself!" Nagi yelled, "We can't risk her destroying an egg!"

"She's gonna destroy them anyway!" Rima yelled, "Amu needs help! Let me go!"

I turned to Akane and her belt had new spikes on it, "Shall we continue?" she said then tossed her belt/whip again at a group of X-eggs on the opposite end of where I was.

I gasped and flew as fast as I could and shielded the X-eggs, "Stop it!" I cried out of breathe, "What do you have against people's dreams!"

"It's not the dreams I hate," Akane said as new spikes appeared, "It's the people!" she sent more spikes at a group of eggs far away from me.

I pushed myself to go fast even though I was becoming tired. I shielded the eggs and gasped for breathe, "Amu!" I heard my friends yell.

I was bent over holding my knees breathing heavily, "Had enough?" Akane asked.

I looked at the purple haired teen, "W-why d-do you h-hate p-people?" I managed through my gasps for oxygen.

Akane looked at me, "Is that really any of your business Hinamori?" she said as she removed her choker.

I went wide eyed as she held both spiked accessories in her hands, "No one can be trusted," Akane said, "No one but family!" she sent both sets of spikes at me.

I quickly shield myself and the eggs, but went flying back into the back wall of the roof, "Amu-chan!" I heard voices yell, but I couldn't deceiver them.

I opened my eyes and looked at Akane, "W-what d-do you m-mean?" I asked completely drained of energy.

Akane laughed, "You're so naïve," she said, "You honestly believe your little friends down there will stay by your side for the rest of your life? Fat chance of that happening."

I looked at Akane shocked, "W-what?" I asked.

"All friends eventually leave you," Akane said, "Only family remains by your side till the day they die."

I was shocked, "Y-your f-friends?" I asked.

"What friends?" Akane said laughing, "They've all left me in the dust. Moved on to follow their dreams, only daddy has been by my side!"

_"Amu-chan!"_ Ran yelled at me.

I tried to stand up, but fell down because of my exhaustion and from the hit I just took. I looked at Akane who smirked, "I don't know why daddy's so interested in you, but I got the data he wanted so now I can destroy these eggs."

"N-no!" I stammered, "Don't!"

Akane lifted up her choker and belt to send the spikes flying, "No!" I yelled.

"Slash Claw!" a familiar voice yelled.

Suddenly, the choker and belt were sliced in half, "Ikuto!" I heard my friends yell.

I looked up tiredly and saw Ikuto in Black Lynx form standing in front of me, "I-Ikuto?" I asked exhausted.

"You stupid cat!" Akane yelled, "Where's Akiko!"

"You rang?" Akiko said standing on top of the entrance to the roof with her two charas beside her.

"I thought you were supposed to keep the dummy from the girl?" Akane yelled.

I was extremely confused; who's a dummy, "I did," Akiko said in monotone, "If you hadn't put her in this position he wouldn't have come idiot."

"You are you calling an idiot, idiot!" Akane yelled, "You're not doing your job!"

Akiko remained calm, "So what you propose I do?" she asked.

"TRANSFORM AND GET RID OF THE STUPID CAT!" Akane yelled.

Akiko sighed, "Airi," she stated.

The chara with the rainbow clip came beside her, "Emi, stay out of range," Akiko said to her other chara, "My heart…" she said with no emotion, "Unlock…"

A multi colored light surrounded Akiko. I finally couldn't take anymore and blackness consumed me. The last thing I remember were some people calling my name.

**A/N Kayla…GAH! That's it! Now this isn't fair! What happens!**

**Chelsea: Okay…it's a story…ah, who am I kidding…I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Caroline: *Looks annoyed* R&R so they can be quiet PLEASE!**

**Me: *Still sound asleep***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chelsea and Kayla: Wake up! We want the next chapter!**

**Caroline: I think she's dead…**

**Chelsea and Kayla: No! We want the next-**

**Me: You guys are loud…**

**Chelsea and Kayla: You're up! *Shoves laptop in my face* Write!**

**Me: *Blinks* Okay… I don't own anything.**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Akiko's light disappeared, "Rainbow Kindness," she said.

Akiko now had her orange hair down out of the half ponytail and had the rainbow clip in it. She wore a rainbow dress with white cloud like fluffs on the ends of the long sleeves and at the bottom and wore no shoes, "Get rid of the cat!" Akane yelled at the older girl.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled not noticing the other two girls.

Ikuto was bent down to Amu who was no longer transformed with Ran, "Amu-chan!" Ran yelled close to tears.

"Rainbow Grip," Akiko said sending a rainbow from her hand towards the unsuspecting Ikuto.

_"Ikuto~ nya!"_ Yoru yelled, _"Look out~ nya!"_

"Huh-gah!" Ikuto said when the rainbow grabbed him around the stomach and yanked him up in the air.

"Ikuto!" Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Kukai yelled with the charas.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto yelled and slashed he way out of the rainbow and landed in front of Akiko, "Not very menacing," he said deadpanned.

"You're one to talk Kitty," Akiko said.

Ikuto glared at Akiko then looked at Akane who was talking to herself. Suddenly, four rainbows wrapped themselves around Ikuto's arms and legs, "Wha-whoa!" he yelled when he was in the air unable to move, "Hey!"

"You wanted to be a part of the game," Akiko stated, "So deal with it dummy."

"Who you calling a dummy?" Ikuto said deadpanned, "You're the villain with rainbow attacks."

Akiko glared and clinched her right hand making the rainbows tighten around him. Ikuto winced, but didn't cry out, "Don't underestimate me dummy."

"Quit getting cozy with the dummy!" Akane yelled, "Destroy the X-eggs."

"Why can't you?" Akiko asked without emotion.

Akane help up her slashed belt and choker, "Because of you my weapons aren't useable!" she yelled, "So make up for your mistakes…or else I'll tell daddy you didn't do your job…"

Akiko went wide eyed, but then quickly went back to normal, but Ikuto saw it, "Fine," Akiko said calmly.

Akiko jumped down from her small perch with Ikuto still trapped by the rainbows. When Akiko landed she grabbed a group of eggs in a rainbow and was about to clinch her hand when, "Juggling Party!" Rima yelled in Clown Drop form.

Akiko was hit with three juggling pins and sent into the wall by the entrance door, "Little pests!" Akane yelled, "Wait till I get my hands on yo-"

"Holy Crown Special!" Tadase yelled in Platinum Royal form sending a yellow light into Akane.

Akane yelled and was thrown into Akiko, "Oof," they said.

"Why you little-" Akane tried but was cut off.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagi yelled in Beat Jumper form and threw a ball of blue at them.

Akane yelled in pain and Akiko winces, "That's for hurting Amu!" Nagi yelled.

Before Akane could make a comment, "Golden Victory Shoot," Kukai in Sky Jack form yelled sending a golden ball at her.

"Ah!" Akane yelled.

"No one hurts our friends!" Kukai yelled.

"Juggling Party," Rima said and threw her pins towards Ikuto breaking the rainbows and freeing him.

Ikuto jumped down and joined the younger kids, "Thanks," he said.

Rima just nodded and caught her pins, "That's it," Akane said then winced, "Akiko! Do it!"

Akiko gave Akane an annoyed looked, but stood up causing Akane to fall to the ground, "Ow!" she yelled in pain.

"Sorry," Akiko said in monotone.

Airi left Akiko confusing the five standing there. Airi floated up beside Emi and hid behind her. Suddenly, Akiko jumped in the air and landed in the middle of the five, "What, are you stupid?" Kukai asked, "Coming and attacking us without a transformation."

Akiko didn't answer, she just stared at everyone, "Fine then," Rima said angrily, "Juggling Party!" she said and threw her pins at the older girl.

Akiko turned to Rima quickly and easily deflected all her pins with her wrists. Rima gasped in shocked, "Blaze Sho-ah!" Nagi yelled, but was knocked off his feet by Akiko, "What!" he yelled.

Akiko just had a blank look on her face, "Holy-mmm" Tadase's mouth was covered by the older girl before he could finish.

"Golden Victory-hey-whoa!" Kukai yelled as Akiko threw Tadase at him.

The two boys fell on each other moaning in pain. Akiko looked at Ikuto and Rima who was helping Nagi up, "You want to continue this?" she asked in monotone.

"H-how?" Nagi asked while rubbing his back.

Akiko didn't answer, she just grabbed the middle school boy and threw him into Tadase and Kukai. Rima was still holding him up so she went flying too, "Ah-oof," the four teens yelled then moaned in pain.

Akiko straightened up and turned to Ikuto, "Four down…one dummy to go," she said.

"Slash Cla-" Akiko grabbed his wrist before the claw could touch her, "What?" Ikuto said.

Akiko then sent the 18 year old flying. He landed next to the still unconscious Amu and her four worried charas, "Ikuto!" the charas yelled.

Ikuto was slightly dazed, but he heard Akane yell, "Good job, now get me out of here!"

When Ikuto came out of his daze he found the two girls gone and the four middle school students trying to stand up. Yoru removed himself from Ikuto, "Are you okay~ nya?" he asked.

"Slightly bruised, but fine," Ikuto said and stood up.

Ikuto looked at Amu on the ground, beaten and bruised. Ikuto bent down to Amu and gently picked her up bridal style, "Ikuto-nii-san," Tadase yelled (who was back to normal with everyone else) causing Ikuto to turn with Amu in his arms, "Is she okay?"

"Don't know," Ikuto stated, "But for those two's sake she better be."

"I think that orange head dislocated my shoulder," Kukai complained.

"You?" Nagi yelled, "I think she broke my backside!"

"How'd she do that anyway?" Rima asked in monotone once again.

"It's a mystery I guess," Ikuto said, "We better get Amu somewhere and tend to her."

"What about the X-eggs?" Ran asked.

Everyone looked around, "Seems they've run off," Tadase said, "But at least none were broken."

Everyone nodded then winced from being thrown by Akiko, "My place is closest," Nagi said, "Let's take Amu there."

Ikuto nodded and they all left.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

"Idiot!" Akane yelled at me, "How could you not keep the stupid cat away!"

I sighed, "What part of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are connected did you miss?" I asked, "When one is hurt that badly the other knows."

"But-you-she-and-I'm calling daddy!" Akane yelled and grabbed the phone.

I clinched my fist, _please…don't let there be punishment._ I felt my heart ache, "Daddy?" Akane said, "Bad news…Akiko didn't do her job correctly."

I clinched my fist digging my nails into my skin, "That's not true!" Emi yelled, "You hurt Hinamori-san until Tsukiyomi was bound to show up no matter what Akiko did!"

"What's that?" Akane said into the phone, "Okay! Daddy wants to talk to you Akiko."

I slowly removed my nails from my skin and took the phone, "Um, yes sir?" I asked.

"Mind explaining why you couldn't keep the dummy in place?" the boss said.

"Akane had hurt Hinamori-san so bad that he would've found a way to her no matter what I did," I said calmly.

"That's no excuse for you Akiko and you know it," the boss said.

"But-"

"There will be punishment," he said.

My breath hitched, "No! Please no!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but you have to learn your place Akiko," he said.

"I know my place!" I begged, "Please don't!"

"End of discussion Akiko," he said then hung up.

My hand shook and I dropped the phone, "Serves you right," Akane said then went upstairs to her room.

I fell off the couch and to my knees on the floor and cried, "Akiko-chan," Airi and Emi said.

"My fault," I said, "It's all my fault."

Airi and Emi looked at each other, "Akiko…" they said sadly as I continued to cry.

_**Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall…Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…and fell…and fell…to the end of time…**_ I held my head in pain, "No, no, not now!" I yelled.

Emi held her head in pain and fell to the ground, "Akiko! Emi!" Airi yelled.

Finally, the pain stopped and I was breathing heavily with Emi, "That was close…" Emi said, "But then again…it's always comes close."

Airi was crying and I was shaking. _I have to protect them…and to do that…_ I grabbed my stomach in pain, "Akiko?" Airi and Emi asked.

"I-I'm fine," I said, "I'm fine."

"Akiko…" they said, "This is too much…"

"I'm not letting them…I can't lose them…" tears started to fall again.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself in a room lying on a mat, "H-huh?" I wondered, "W-what?"

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled coming into the room.

"Guys," I said smiling.

They hugged me and started crying, "W-we were so worried~ desu," Su cried.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Amu!" I heard my friends yell.

I blinked, "Guys?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Nagi asked.

"I-I think…" I said, "Where am I?"

"My house," Nagi said.

"Oh…what time is it?" I asked.

"Too late for you to go home," I heard Ikuto say.

I turned and saw Ikuto leaning against the door frame, "Huh?" I said confused, "Wait…won't my parents be worried?"

"All our parents and Nagi's mother think we're working on a school project and that we need Ikuto-nii-san's help," Tadase said, "We were all worried about you Amu-chan."

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize," Ikuto said, "It wasn't your fault. It was that purple haired girl's."

I looked down, "But they were after me…" I said, "I-I put you guys in danger."

"Amu-chan," Tadase said slightly shocked.

"Idiot," Ikuto said and walked over.

"Eh?" I said shocked.

Ikuto bent down to me and I blushed lightly, "You don't get it," he said calmly, "When you're involved… we're all involved."

I looked at everyone and saw them nod, "And that goes for Yaya, Kairi, and Utau too," Kukai said smiling.

**"You're so naïve," **Akane's voice rang out,** "You honestly believe your little friends down there will stay by your side for the rest of your life? Fat chance of that happening."**

I looked at everyone and they were all smiling gently, even Ikuto. I nodded slowly, "Okay…" I said softly smiling.

Rima hugged me, "Don't you dare worry us like that again!" Rima said angrily, but I knew that was just her way of saying she cared.

"I promise Rima," I said, "By the way, why do you guys look so sore?"

"Uh, well," Nagi said, "Akiko kind of threw us around…without a Character Transformation…" he muttered the last part, but I heard it.

"What?" I said shocked, "S-she did that?"

"Yeah, but we're totally fine now," Kukai said, but winced.

"No you're not," I stated, "Was she really that good?"

"Oh, yeah," Kukai said deciding to stop the act and rubbed his shoulder, "That girl had to have known at least a hundred different forms of martial arts, because she deflected every single one of Rima's pins and stopped all our attacks before we did them. Even Ikuto."

I turned to Ikuto, "I'm fine," he said, "Just a few bruises."

I relaxed slightly, "The X-eggs!" I realized, "What happened to them?"

"None were broken," Nagi said, "But they got away."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness," I said.

"Get some sleep Amu-chan," Tadase said, "We'll wake you for school."

I nodded and went back under the covers minding my own wounds. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow. I didn't want to have a run in with Akane, but I guess I have to. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

**A/N Kayla: Chelsea! We need popcorn!**

**Chelsea: On it!**

**Caroline: Really? *Sigh* it's a stupid story.**

**Me: I'm still sleepy *Yawns* Naptime…*Falls back asleep***

**Kayla: Gah! No we need the next chapter!*Starts shaking me with all her might***

**Caroline: R&R I guess…I really don't care…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Kayla: She's not waking up!**

**Chelsea: Keep trying! I can't find the Dayquil! **

**Kayla: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!**

**Caroline: *Sighs* try this…Hey Sis! There's a new Shugo Chara season!**

**Me: What! Really!**

**Caroline: No…*Hands me laptop* start writing before these two drive me insane.**

**Me: You're already insane…**

**Caroline: Why you little…**

**Kayla: Twin's doesn't own anything…there, NOW GET TO TYPING!**

It was three minutes till the final bell rang and Amu had been jumpy all day. Akane had been staring her down ever since she first walked in the door to the classroom. She just wanted to get out of here, "Don't forget class," Sato-sensei said, "Parent night is tonight. Bring your parents and have fun."

Amu froze. She had forgotten about parent night and apparently so did her parents because they left with Ami for her grandparents for the rest of the week. Suddenly, the bell rang and Amu quickly gathered her stuff and walked out with her friends; none of them noticing that Akane was following them, "Are you coming to parent night Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"No, my parents are at my grandparents' for the rest of the week," Amu said sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that Amu," Nagi said.

"It's fine," Amu said, "I'll just stay home tonight."

"Okay," Kukai said, "If you're sure."

Amu nodded. Akane smirked, "I should call daddy," she whispered then walked the other way pulling out her cell phone, "Daddy…do I have news for you…" she said.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I sat on the roof of Tsukiyomi's apartment watching both his window and the door; both ways he could easily exit. I sighed and pulled a golden heart shaped locket from under my brown long sleeved shirt. I opened the locket and saw two pictures; a boy and a girl. The boy was my age and had light purple hair that was held in a ponytail with light blue eyes. The girl…was a two year old now, but this picture showed her as a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket and black hair on her head and her eyes were closed. These two mean the world to me…no…they are my world, "Akiko-chan," I heard Airi and Emi say.

I turned to my guardian characters and they held my buzzing phone. I sighed and closed my locket and put it back where it belonged and grabbed my phone, "Hello?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Akiko," Akane's dad said, "It's time."

I went wide eyed, "W-what," I asked.

"It time to make Humpty Dumpty fall," he said, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir," I said, "What would you have me do first?"

"That's my girl," he said making me wince, "I want you to capture Hinamori's family…"

I went wide eyed, "W-what, but…"

"Do you need punishment Akiko?" he asked.

"N-no!" I said quickly, "W-w-where are they?" I could hardly get the words out.

"Good girl," he said, "You'll find them on a train to the East Coast. Capture them there…unless you want to capture her grandparents too."

"N-no," I said, "I-I'll do it there."

"Good," he said, "Bring them here when you have them and you can have a reward."

"Y-yes sir," I said.

Dial tone… I put the phone in my lap and just listened to the dial tone for a while, "Akiko-chan?" Airi asked, "What did he say?"

I looked at Airi with sad eyes, "Her family…" I whispered, "He wants Hinamori's family."

Airi and Emi gasped, "Akiko you can't do this!" Emi yelled, "I mean with what happened-"

"I have to," I said, "But…"

"What?" Airi asked.

I bit my lip then jumped off the roof and landed on Tsukiyomi's window ceil, "NYA!" Tsukiyomi's chara yelled, "IKUTO!"

Tsukiyomi came into the living room then glared at me. I opened his window, "What are you doing here?" he asked glaring.

"Go to Hinamori," I stated then turned around to jump.

"What? Why?" Tsukiyomi asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…yet," I said then jumped off the window ceil and character changed with Airi and flew off.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

"What was that about~ nya?" Yoru asked me.

"I'm going to Amu," I stated and went out the window and onto the window ceil.

"What for me~ nya!" Yoru called as I character changed and jumped to the roof of the apartments.

I continued to jump roofs while I tried to think, **"Nothing…yet,"** she had said.

_That means she's going to do something. Something to Amu!_ I hurried to Amu's house. Her parents were away so it should be easy to get into her house without getting someone's attention. I soon saw Amu's house come into view. Her bedroom light was on and she was on her balcony with her charas just talking. I landed quietly on her roof, "Are you sure you're okay not going to parent's night Amu-chan?" Su asked Amu.

"I'm fine guys really," Amu said smiling, but it was forced.

"No you're not," I stated and landed on her balcony.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"First admit you're not fine," I said, "Stop lying to yourself."

"I-I'm not lying…" Amu stuttered.

"Yes you are," I stated.

"H-how would you know!" Amu yelled blushing lightly.

"One: you're stuttering and Two: you're blushing," I stated.

Amu blushed harder, "F-fine," Amu said, "I'm upset okay. My parents completely forgot about parent's night. Happy?"

"Was that hard?" I said smirking.

Amu blushed harder, "Y-your turn," she said turning to me, "What are you doing here?"

I turned serious, "Has anything happened?" I asked.

Amu looked confused, "Um, no why?" she asked.

"Hmm," I said thinking.

_It mustn't have happened yet._ That had to be it, "Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Akiko paid me a visit," I stated, "She told me to come here and I asked what she did. She said "Nothing…yet""

Amu went wide eyed and her charas looked nervous. Amu's hand was the railing of her balcony and I could see it start to shake. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold air or if she was scared. I decided to take her in anyways, "Come on," I said and led her inside.

She sat on her bed while I closed and locked her balcony door. I turned and saw Amu messing with her hands; is that some kind of nervous habit? I walked over to her. Maybe telling her wasn't the best idea in the bush, "Amu," I said, "No one is going to get in here and hurt you. Not while I'm here anyway."

Amu looked at me then blinked, "When did you start wearing the Dumpty Key as a necklace Ikuto?" she asked.

I smirked; perfect subject change, "Right after I left," I stated getting close to her face, "It reminded me of you…"

Amu's face lit up like a Christmas tree in less than second, "P-pervert!" she yelled and pushed me away.

I smirked; just like old times, "Aw, what's the matter Amu," I said and grabbed her around the waist in a hug, "I thought you liked it when I did this…"

Amu blushed harder and struggled to get out of my hold, "W-what gave you that idea!" she yelled, "L-let me go!"

"Hmm," I said pretending to think, "No," I said then laid down on her bed causing her to fall onto the bed too, "I think I'll stay with my little Strawberry."

"I-I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled and struggled blushing a deep red, "T-this isn't funny!"

"It's totally funny~ nya!" Yoru laughed holding his sides.

I even saw Amu's own charas trying to hold back laughs, "I-it is not!" Amu yelled, "And you!" she yelled at me, "Get out of my bed!" she kicked me to the floor.

I rubbed my head, "That hurt Amu," I stated and put my elbow on the bed and my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Well it's your own fault," Amu stated her arms crossed her blush completely gone.

I smirked; there's the old Amu. I then got an idea. Amu had her head turned away from me and her eyes were closed pouting. I smirked and leaned closer to her without making a single sound and bit her ear for the second time, "Ah!" Amu yelled and fell off the bed, "I-I-I-I-I-Ikuto!" she yelled.

I chuckled, "Well, that was entertaining," I said.

Amu's face was bright red, "Pervert!" she yelled while rubbing her ear.

I was lying on her bed looking down at her smirking, "You're still a kid aren't you?" I stated.

"What!" Amu yelled angrily, "I am not! And get off my bed!"

I smirked, "Make me little Amu," I said.

Amu was about to do something when her cell phone beeped, "A text?" she said confused.

I sat up as Amu picked her phone up. She opened her phone and gasped, "Amu?" I asked.

Tears sprang to her eyes, "N-no," she said then fell to her knees.

"Amu-chan!" her charas yelled, "Amu-chan what's wrong!"

"They-they," Amu finally lost it.

I got off her bed and bent down to her, "Amu?" I asked all playfulness gone.

Amu looked at me, "Ikuto!" she yelled and attacked me in a hug and began crying into me.

I held her close and ran my hand in circles on her back, "T-they-they-they," Amu tried to say, "They took my family!"

_What!_ I went rigid and took Amu's phone and went wide eyed and her charas and Yoru gasped. There on the screen was a picture of Amu's mother, father, and little sister, who I remember to be Ami, tied up and unconscious. I glared and growled. I called a number that I knew, "Amu-chan?" I heard Tadase ask.

"Not Amu," I stated, "You and your friends get over to Amu's house."

"Ikuto-nii-san?" Tadase said confused.

"Don't stand there confused Tadase!" I yelled, "Amu's family been kidnapped!"

"What!" Tadase yelled.

"Tell Kukai to call Utau," I said, "Bring all of Amu's friends now."

"Right!" Tadase yelled, "Guys-" dial tone.

I hung up Amu's phone and she continued to cry into me. This has never happened before; not even Easter was this cold. They left her family out of this. I looked at Amu _what do they want with you?_

**A/N Chelsea: *Bursts into tears* That's so sad! Why did you do that Twins!**

**Me: *Sound asleep***

**Kayla: Gah! Come on!**

**Caroline: Hmm, Note to Self: Five Nyquil knocks sister out for at least two days. *Chuckles***

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Glares at Caroline* Please R&R while we try and wake her up for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chelsea: *Shaking me* this isn't working!**

**Kayla: Okay, Plan B…*Pours bucket of cold water on me***

**Me:*Shoots awake* Cold! Kayla! What the! You know I'm cold natured!**

**Chelsea: *Shoves laptop in face* Get writing.**

**Me: *Sighs and begins to write chapter.***

**Kayla and Chelsea: Twins owns nothing!**

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

"Good job Akiko," the boss said as he watched as Hinamori's little sister started to wake up, "This will give us the advantage over Humpty Dumpty."

I didn't say anything, "Did you enjoy your reward?" he asked.

I just nodded. _Of course I did you idiot._ Suddenly, Hinamori's little sister realized she was tied up and her parents were still unconscious so she did the only thing she knew to do; she started to cry, "Oh for the love of…Akiko," the boss said, "You're good with kids…take care of that."

With that he left. I looked at the little five year old crying. I entered the room with Airi and Emi following. Hinamori's little sister stopped crying, "W-who are you?" she whimpered, "Y-you have Shugo Charas."

I glanced at my charas, "My name's Akiko," I said softly, "Can you tell me your name?"

"A-Ami," she said, "What's going on? I want my sissy!"

I felt my heart break, _No! Mama! Papa! Nooooooo! _I took a shaky breath trying to get pass the memory, "Listen Ami," I said sitting cross legged on the concrete floor, "You know your sister has…Shugo Charas right?"

"Yes, four really fun ones," Ami said smiling slightly.

"Well," I said, "Your sister's charas are…very powerful and…your sister is very powerful."

"What's this about Amu being powerful?" I heard Hinamori's mother say as she slowly woke up with Hinamori's father.

"Um, uh," I said nervous.

"Sissy has powers!" Ami yelled.

"What?" Hinamori's parents said confused then noticed they were tied up, "What's going on?"

I sighed, "Allow me to explain," I said, "There are magical creatures call guardian characters who are the protectors of a child's heart. They are their would-be-selves, who they want to be, but either can't or won't."

"Huh?" Hinamori's mother said then gasped, "W-what are those beside you?"

"These are my guardian characters," I said, "Airi and Emi. They each represent a part of me that I wish to be or…overcome."

Hinamori's parents looked shocked, "Who are you and what are we doing here?" Hinamori's father asked.

"My name is Nakamura Akiko," I said, "And as for you being here…it's…because this company wants your daughter, Hinamori Amu."

"Amu? Why?" Hinamori's mother asked.

"She-she's very powerful," I said, "She has a total of four guardian characters when most kids have at most two. She is also the holder of the Humpty Lock which is why this company wants her in the first place…her and the holder of the Dumpty Key, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I believe you've met him before."

"Y-yes," Hinamori's mother said, "But, I still don't understand, why Amu?"

"With the Humpty Lock in her possession she can be very powerful if driven," I said, "That's what she did in the Guardians. When a child gives up on their dreams their heart egg and their would-be-chara turn into an X-egg and it can cause damage if not destroyed, but when their destroyed…so is the child's dream."

The Hinamori parents gasped, "How awful," Hinamori's mother said.

"No," I said, "That's where your daughter comes into play. With the Humpty Lock she's able to purify X-eggs and the child's dream is renewed. Last year and the end of her fifth year your daughter fought a group called Easter. Her and her friends defeated Easter and saved Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who was forced to work for Easter…like I'm forced to work here."

"A-Amu did all that?" Hinamori's father said shocked.

I nodded, "I'm sorry," I said, "I'm the one who kidnapped you. But…I had no choice."

"No choice?" Hinamori's father asked, "Why are you here? You seem like a sweet girl."

I smiled at them, "That's what Airi represents," I said to them, "The kind person I used to be…before…never mind."

"Before you were forced to work here?" Hinamori's mother asked, "Why are you forced? Why you?"

I pulled out my locket. I felt like I could tell these two anything…I mean they are parents after all. I opened it, "This is why…" I said, "Harada Kaito and Harada Yua. Kaito is…my boyfriend and Yua is a baby we saved and raised together…our daughter," I closed my locket and held it close, "I…have a past…that I didn't want them involved in, but Wall-ie found out about my past and is holding them prisoner. When I mess up or do something wrong they are tortured and hurt…this is my punishment. When I do something right…I get to see them for five minutes…this is my reward."

"But why you?" Hinamori's mother said slightly horrified.

"My past," I stated, "That's why," I looked at Emi, "Emi represents my past," I closed my eyes, "I'm a fighter by blood," my eyes opened, "My natural instinct is kill everyone; leave no survivors. I knew every form of martial arts known to man when I was three and then learned some not known to man when I was five. But as you can see from Airi, that's not who I want to be. I hate to fight…kill…this is because…I witnessed my own family's murder."

The Hinamori's gasped, "Akiko!" I heard the boss yell, "My office now!"

I looked at the Hinamori's then stood up and headed for the door, "Once again…I'm sorry," I said then left.

I entered the office, "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Akiko," the boss said, "I want you to pay a visit to Humpty Dumpty…"

I sighed, but nodded, "Y-yes sir," I said.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

_I'm staying with Ikuto! I'm gonna have a panic attack!_ All my friends had agreed that I had to stay with Ikuto so we wouldn't have to explain what happened to their parents. I gulped as Ikuto carried me bridal style towards his apartment. I'm way too nervous! Ikuto finally landed on a window ceil then set me down, "Here we go," he said and opened the widow, "Ladies first."

I looked at Ikuto before I entered the apartment. It was small, but livable, "It's filthy!" Su yelled and a duster appeared in her hand and she started to clean.

"Thanks~ nya…" Yoru said sarcastically.

I sat on the couch and pulled my legs to my chest and my chin on my knees. This was way too much…I mean no one in my family other than Ami know about my charas. So why would you kidnap them, "What do they want with me?" I whispered out loud.

Ikuto sat beside me, "You better not do something perverted," I said.

Ikuto shook his head and pulled me into a hug, "Not tonight," he stated.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and started to cry again, "What do they want with me?" I asked again.

"It's not just you," a voice said.

I jumped and turned to the window and saw Akiko and her charas, Airi and Emi, standing there. Ikuto pulled me closer to him, "You're the one who kidnapped Amu's family aren't you?" Ikuto growled.

"…yes," she said almost pained like.

"Why are you here now? And what do you mean this isn't just about Amu?" Ikuto asked calmly.

"Emi," Akiko stated.

Emi nodded and pulled out her sword and bent it easily then threw it towards Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru, "Ah!" they yelled.

"No!" Ikuto and I yelled.

Luckily, the sword just went around them trapping them there. I glared at Akiko, "Why are you doing this!" I yelled.

Akiko clinched her fists, "You asked about the other person Tsukiyomi," she said ignoring my question, "That other person is you…always has been."

"Eh?" I said shocked, "What do you want with Ikuto?"

Akiko closed her eyes and slowly backed back towards the window. Emi's sword went back to her and was unbent and she and Airi followed their owner, _**"Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall,"**_ Akiko said as she backed away, _**"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…and fell…and fell…and fell to the end of time,"**_ with that said she went out the window and character changed with Airi and flew off.

I blinked in shock, "Humpty…" I said my hand going to the Humpty Lock.

"Dumpty," Ikuto finished glancing down at the Dumpty Key.

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Are you two okay~ desu?" Su asked.

"I-I think," I said.

"What's with that girl~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

"I don't know, but that Emi girl sure knows her way around a sword," Ran said.

"Yeah…" Su said then shivered.

"I think it's time for bed," Ikuto stated and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bedroom.

"I-I-I-Ikuto!" I yelled blushing, "I thought you weren't going to do anything perverted tonight!"

_**Akiko's Point of View**__~ Later that night_

I quietly entered the area were the Hinamori's were being held, "Akiko," Airi said, "What are you doing?"

I ignored her for the time being and entered the room where the family had fallen asleep in awkward positions because of being tied up. I know I'm going to get punishment if they ever found out I did this, but I can't stand it, "Emi," I whispered, "I need your sword."

Emi went wide eyed, "You're not gonna…"

"Yes, now hand it over," I whispered.

Emi handed me her sword, which can cut through anything despite its size. I quickly cut Ami's ropes then the Hinamori parents, "Airi," I stated.

Airi nodded and we character changed. I picked Ami up first since she was the easiest and flew out the window. I had to find a place to hide them…but where? They can't be near Hinamori or Tsukiyomi or they'll be caught up in the battles and I can't have more death in my life. I then got the perfect place…my house…my old house…

**A/N Me: Does anyone have a towel?**

**Caroline: Nope *Bursts out laughing***

**Chelsea: Here *Hands me towel***

**Me: *Dries self off***

**Kayla: R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Kayla: Next chapter!**

**Me: I'm going, I'm going**

**Chelsea: Well, at least she stayed awake this time.**

**Caroline: Yipee…when is this story over with? I'm ready to go home.**

**Me: *Sigh* It's a long story so deal with it. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. If I did…Amu wouldn't be so stupid!**

**Caroline: I'll get the Nyquil…**

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

_"It's the __Nakamuras!" voices yelled "Kill them before they kill us!" _

_ My mother looked panicked, "Akiko," she whispered, "Hide."_

_ "Why mama?" I asked being only five._

_ "Do as your mother says," my father said._

_ I nodded and ran into an alley. There I watched as my parents fought off the angry people. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and both my parents fell to the ground surrounded by each other's blood, "No!" I yelled, "Mama! Papa! Nooooooo!"_

_ "It's the daughter! Kill her!" the people said._

I shot awake sweat covering my forehead and I was breathing heavily, "Akiko?" Emi and Airi asked.

I didn't answer them as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly, Akane burst in, "The Hinamori's are missing!" she screamed.

I kept my face emotionless, "Okay?" I said tonelessly, "Why are you telling me?"

"Daddy wants you to find them," Akane said glaring.

I sighed, "Fine," I said not really going to turn them back in.

"Good," Akane said, "Get going."

Akane left and I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and my white tennis shoes before leaving out my window. I character changed with Airi and flew off. I went by Tsukiyomi's apartment and could hear Hinamori yelling 'pervert!' from the air. I sighed and went past the apartment building and towards where I hid the Hinamori's, my old house. I looked around quickly before landing on the front porch and entering the house, "Akiko," Midori, Hinamori's mother, said smiling, "So you were the one to bring us here."

I nodded and closed the door, "Like I said my parents were murdered right in front of my eyes. Ever since that day…I've had a weak spot for families because I've never had one after mine was gone. No one wanted a Nakamura as a daughter for fear of being killed," I said sadly.

"Why aren't you like the rest of your family?" Tsumugu, Hinamori's father, asked.

"My mother," I stated, "While my father wanted to kill everything in sight my mother was the opposite and…managed to change my father's view on things. While my father's genes were passed to me my mother's kind nature was as well."

"Oh," Midori said, "I'm so sorry dear."

"It's fine," I stated, "I've grown used to be hated…"

"What about Kaito?" Midori asked, "And Yua."

I smiled, "They're the only people who are the exception," I said, "Once they found out about my past nothing changed between us. Everything is still normal."

"Well that's good," Tsumugu said, "And thank you for saving us, but won't you get punishment?"

I shook my head, "Right now Wall-ie has no idea I did it," I stated, "They have me assigned to find you and bring you back, but I'm not going to do that. I'll pretend I'm looking for you and keep saying I can't find you. I'll keep doing that until I can't anymore."

Suddenly, I grabbed my stomach in pain, "Akiko!" Midori and Tsumugu yelled.

Emi feel beside me holding her own stomach, "Akiko, what's wrong!" Midori asked, "Akiko."

Finally, the pain stopped and both Emi and I were breathing heavily, "Akiko," Midori and Tsumugu said, "What was that?"

"My…an inner battle," I stated, "My father's side trying to take control."

I sat up and picked Emi up in my hands, "When this happens my murderous side tries to force me and Emi to character change. If this is to happen…then only Kaito or Yua can bring me back to normal because they're my entire world, but if I Character Transform with Emi…then not even Kaito or Yua can bring me back…I'll go on a killing rampage."

Midori and Tsumugu went wide eyed, "This is why I only do things with Airi," I finished.

Everyone was quiet until Midori decided to change the subject, "How's Amu?" she asked.

I smiled, "She staying with Tsukiyomi in his apartment," I stated.

"What!" Tsumugu yelled, "My little Amu is staying in an older boy's house! This won't do!"

"Calm down Mr. Hinamori," I said calmly, "Amu is actually much safer with Tsukiyomi near her."

"What?" Midori asked.

"The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are a pair," I stated, "The Dumpty Key is passed down by family, Tsukiyomi's family. Every generation The Dumpty Key waits for the Humpty Lock to choose a person worthy of it, but your daughter is the first person the Humpty Lock has chosen since they were first created; this is why Wall-ie wants them…we don't know what'll happen if they were to come together.

"Because the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are a pair the holders of them are…connected," I said searching for the right word, "This means when one is severely hurt the other will know and will do all in their power to protect them. And because of this connection the holders are, I believe anyway, destined to be together. And from what I've seen of Tsukiyomi and your daughter I think I might be right."

Midori and Tsumugu looked at each other, "So…she's safe," Midori asked.

"As safe as she can be with Wall-ie after them both," I stated and stood up, "I better go. I'll bring some groceries later tonight."

"Thank you Akiko," Midori said, "I don't think we can say it enough."

I gripped the door frame, "Please don't thank me," I said quietly, "I was the one to kidnap you in the first place."

With that said I left.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

"Pervert!" Amu yelled blushing for the hundredth time today.

"What I do?" I smirked.

Amu yelled and started hitting me with a couch pillow. I blocked her attacks, "Quit with the innocent act!" Amu yelled.

I smirked and grabbed the pillow from her hand and grabbing her wrist and got close to her face making it light up again, "What act?" I asked smirking.

Her face became darker, "I-I-I-I-I-Ikuto!" she yelled and hit me in the head with her other hand.

I rubbed my head, "That hurt," I stated calmly.

"That's what you get!" Amu yelled her face still red.

"You're such a kid," I stated.

"Am not!" Amu yelled.

I stood up and rubbed her head then went into the kitchen to find something to snack on, "Ikuto!" Amu yelled, "We're not done here!"

I looked at her, "Hurry up and grow up," I stated and grabbed a bag of cat treats.

"What's that even supposed to mean!" Amu yelled.

"Have you seen Yoru?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"Eh?" Amu said and looked around, "Ran! Miki! Su!" she yelled looking around, "Dia!"

"Yoru!" I yelled, "This isn't funny!"

Amu and I looked all around the apartment and there was no sign of them, "Where could they have gone?" Amu asked worried.

Suddenly, all five charas in question ran into the window, "Guys!" Amu yelled and opened the window, "What's wrong?"

"Akane's destroying the park~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

Amu looked at me and I set the cat treats down and character changed and nodded. Amu smiled. I picked her up bridal style and we jumped rooftops towards the park.

**A/N Chelsea: That's it? What's with you and Cliffhangers! **

**Me: *Shrugs* No idea.**

**Kayla: Please R&R for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Kayla and Chelsea: *Enter room with popcorn***

**Caroline: Really?**

**Me: *Blinks in shock* Can I have some?**

***Kayla and Chelsea nod* Me: Yum, I don't own Shugo Chara! This needs more butter…**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Amu and Ikuto arrived at the park and saw hundreds of people passed out and Akane in Dream Destroyer form. Akane had her back to them. Slowly she turned to them, "So, Humpty Dummy showed up after all," she said her voice smooth as silk.

Amu was horrified because of all the X-eggs around, "A-Akane…" she said, "W-why?"

"Amu-chan!" several voices yelled.

Amu and Ikuto turned and saw Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru, Tadase, Nagi, Rima, Utau, and Kukai running up to them, "Guys!" Amu yelled happily.

Akane laughs when the group joins together, "I see your "friends" have come to help you," she said doing air quote around the word 'friends'.

This got Amu mad, "They are my friends!" she yelled.

Akane glared at Amu now, "There's no such thing as friends!" she yelled floating in the air, "Only family!"

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

Amu nodded, "My heart…" she said, "Unlock!" she did her figure movement.

"Our hearts…" everyone said unison, "Unlock!"

"Amulet Heart!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Beat Jumper!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Lunatic Charm!"

"Pure Feeling!"

"Starlight Brightness!"

**A/N Chelsea: Ooo let's play a game… how many of you readers know every single one of these transformations? Who's who? Hint: Starlight Brightness is Hikaru (He didn't have one so we had to make one up). Now who's everyone else? Good luck!**

Akane looked annoyed at everyone, "Now this hardly seems fair…" she said.

Everyone got in fighting stance. Suddenly, Akiko fell in the middle of everything, "Akiko!" everyone yelled.

Akiko looked at the group without emotion, "What are you doing here!" Akane yelled, "You're supposed to be finding Hinamori's family!"

"What!" Amu yelled.

"Way to use your mouth," Akiko said deadpanned.

Akane had her hand over her mouth, "And do you honestly think you can defeat all of them by yourself?" Akiko added, "What are you doing anyway?"

Akane clinched her fists, "Just-just shut up and go do your job!" she yelled.

Akiko sighed and looked at Akane, "How about I stay out of this until you realize you need help," Akiko said and jumped in a tree and sat on a branch with her back against the trunk.

"Idiot!" Akane yelled.

Akiko just ignored her. Akane looked at the group who looked shocked slightly, "What!" Akane yelled.

Amu was the first out of her trance, "I don't get it," she said, "It seems like you and Akiko are friends Akane."

Akiko's eyes flew open, but no one was really paying attention to her. _How did she…_ Akiko stared at Amu for a few seconds then looked at Akane just as she exploded in anger, "We are not friends!" she yelled, "She only works for daddy! She can't have friends!"

Akiko glared at her, but stayed quiet. Akane removed her belt, "Let's just see how fast your little friends are Hinamori," she said then sent spikes towards Rikka and Hikaru.

"Star Bright Shield!" Hikaru yelled putting a shield around himself and Rikka.

"Juggling Party!" Rima yelled sending pins at Akane.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagi yelled the attacks combining as they traveled.

Akane dodged the attack and glared, "Midnight Daze!" Akane yelled.

Suddenly, a black fog surrounded the entire park until you couldn't even see your own hand. Yaya screamed, "Yaya hate the dark!"

"Too bad," Akane's voice came, "Because I _thrive_ in it."

"Ah!" Yaya's scream was heard, this time in pain and not fear.

"Yuiki-san!" Kairi yelled, "Yuik-gah!"

"Kairi!" Amu yelled, "Yaya!"

Amu suddenly felt someone grab her. She squealed, "Relax," Ikuto's voice came, "It's just me."

"Ikuto?" Amu said shocked that he could find her in this darkness.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand causing her to blush, "Don't let go," he stated, "Let's find everyone else."

Amu nodded then realized he couldn't see her, "R-right," she said.

"Ah!" Rikka yelled.

"Rikka!" Hikaru yelled, "Where ar-ah!"

Slowly, Amu and Ikuto heard every one of their friends scream, "And then there were two…" Akane's voice said.

"Where are our friends!" Amu yelled squeezing Ikuto's hand.

"Would you like to know?" Akane said, "Let's just say they're like all friends end up…gone."

Amu held Ikuto's hand tighter, "Friends aren't like that Akane!" Amu yelled, "I know you were upset when your friends left, but they're still your friends!"

"No they're not!" Akane yelled and suddenly Amu and Ikuto were separated, "If they were then they would call, write, do something! None of them did! Only daddy's been by my side! Family are your only true friends!"

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled blindly.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled reaching her arm out trying to blindly find her friend.

"You two are like lost puppies," Akane laughed.

Suddenly, Amu was kicked in the stomach, "Ah!" Amu yelled and grabbed her stomach.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

Amu winced, "Did you try writing or calling them?" Amu said to Akane, "Maybe they've been busy."

"You think I'm an idiot?" Akane said, "Of course I've tried that! But I got nothing! There is no such thing as a friend!"

Amu was kicked in the head. She screamed in pain, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled, "Where are you!"

_"Amu-chan!"_ Ran yelled worriedly.

Amu weakly and painfully tried to stand up. When she was up she looked around, "You say your dad is always by your side Akane," she said, "But have you ever talked to him other than on the phone?"

It was quiet, "At least he calls!" Akane yelled and Amu was kicked down again, "All my friends suddenly decide to move away at the same time and it was only daddy who was by my side!"

Amu struggled to get off the ground and held her stomach, "At the same time?" Amu asked, "Akane, that's impossible. Not every single one of your friends could've moved away at the same time."

"Well they did!" Akane said, "They said they'd call and write! They were all liars!"

"Did they ever lie before!" Amu yelled the minute 'liars' left Akane's mouth.

It was dead silent for what seemed like hours, "N-no," Akane finally said quietly.

"Then what would make you think so now?" Amu asked strongly despite the way she felt.

"Because daddy said!" Akane yelled sounding like she was crying, "He said that they must've found new friends and forgot about me!"

"That doesn't sound like something a father would say," Ikuto's voice came and Amu was slowly lifted from the ground, "If he really cared about you then he wouldn't have said that and he would want to see you and not just talk to you on the phone," he said with Amu pressed close to him protectively, but gently.

"D-d-don't talk about daddy like that!" Akane yelled, "He's the only one who's-"

"Wrong!" Amu yelled, "Akiko's been with you more than your father! I even heard you didn't go to Parent's Night!"

"A-A-Akiko's just someone daddy hired!" Akane yelled, "A-and daddy was busy that night…I didn't even want to go!"

"You're lying," Amu stated, "My parents forgot about Parent's Night and I just played it off, but it really hurt my feelings!"

"S-s-stop it!" Akane yelled, "So what if I was upset! Daddy has to run a business and-"

"Can't find the time to spend time with his daughter for one night?" Ikuto said, "And who's not to say it wasn't your father who forced your friends away."

"STOP IT!" Akane yelled, "Daddy would never take away my friends!"

"You say your father is always plotting Akane!" Amu yelled, "Who's not to say the way you are now wasn't part of your father's plan?"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Akane yelled.

"No… they're not," Akiko's voice came.

"Akiko…" Akane said softly the black fog disappearing.

Akiko was standing not three feet away from them and everyone else was tied to a tree branch, "This was all part of your father's plan," Akiko said.

"W-what do you mean?" Akane asked horrified.

Airi came up with at least ten envelopes with Akane's name on them, "These were in your father's study stuffed in a drawer," Airi said softly.

Akane shakily took the envelopes and went wide eyed, "N-no," Akane said, "D-d-daddy wouldn't…"

"Remember when your dad gave you another cell phone and told you the number was the same?" Akiko asked and pulled out a phone, "He lied; the number was different by one number."

Akiko opened the phone and revealed 20 missed calls and over 100 text messages in the inbox; all from the same people. Akane fell to her knees and had tears falling down her face, "W-why?" Akane asked, "W-why would daddy do that?"

"That's something you have to ask him," Akiko said and went to walk away.

"W-wait!" Akane yelled separating from Aya, "Akiko!"

Akiko stopped and turned to Akane her face blank, "W-why tell me? I-I thought…"

"You may not want to believe everything your dad told you Akane," Akiko said and character changed with Airi and flew off.

Akane looked at Amu and Ikuto, "I-I-I'm sorry…" she said.

Suddenly, Aya was being enclosed in her black and red egg, "Hey! What the!" Aya yelled.

"Aya!" Akane yelled.

Amu gasped, "Aya…is an X-egg," she said.

"W-what?" Akane asked shocked.

"Allow me," Amu said smiling gently and left Ikuto's arms, but didn't leave his side, "Negative Heart-Lock on!"

Aya was trapped where she was, "Open Heart!" Amu yelled.

Aya's egg was surrounded by a white light. When the light disappeared the egg was now a light pink with several stars on it. The egg floated down to Akane who grabbed it gently in both hands shocked. Suddenly, the egg hatched revealing a chara with shoulder length blonde hair and light yellow eyes like her owner and had a yellow star in her hair. She wore a light pink tank top with white pants and pink heels. She smiled gently at Akane; something she never did before, "A-Aya?" Akane asked.

Aya nodded, "I'm Aya," she said, "I was born from your want to have as many friends as there are stars in the sky. When you lost your love for friends I became the Aya you knew."

Akane had tears in her eyes again. Aya just smiled at Akane then turned to Amu and Ikuto, "Thank you Hinamori-san," Aya said bowing, "Thanks to you and Tsukiyomi-san Akane has learned the truth of her father."

"I-I-I'm so sorry," Akane cried into her hands, "I was blind and Akiko…" Akane's head shot up, "S-she'll get blamed for this…I have to stop it!"

Suddenly, Akane stood up and ran off. Ikuto and Amu blinked confused, "Stop what?" Amu asked.

"Uh…did you lovebirds forget about us!" Kukai yelled.

Amu and Ikuto turned to their friends who were still tied to the tree branch, "Oops," Amu muttered and ran to her friends, "Sorry guys."

"Yaya's head hurt!" Yaya yelled.

"Just get us down!" Utau yelled.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto yelled and slashed the ropes from the tree branch.

"Ah!" everyone yelled.

"Like that?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"IKUTO!" Utau yelled and chased her older brother around the park.

"Well, that doesn't look odd in the slightest," Nagi said sarcastically because to two siblings were still in Character Transformation.

Amu giggled but then couldn't help but wonder what Akane had to stop.

_About a mile from the park…_

Akiko was holding the side of a building as she held her stomach in pain while Emi was on the ground shaking. Airi was close to tears, "Akiko, Emi," she said.

Finally, the pain stopped and both Emi and her owner were breathing heavily, "This is getting harder to control Akiko," Emi said worried.

Akiko had her eyes closed, "I know," she stated, "But there's not much else we can do…only The Source is powerful enough to destroy my murderous side."

Emi and Airi looked down, "Let's just go," Akiko said, "I have a feeling we'll be getting punishment soon and we still need to bring groceries to the Hinamoris."

Emi and Airi nodded and the three of them headed for the store.

~_End Of Season 1_~

**A/N Chelsea: Wow! I liked this chapter!**

**Kayla: I'm out of popcorn!**

**Caroline: *Giggles* they all fell on their butts *Bursts out laughing***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* R&R please and thank you! And no Season 2 will not be a sequel it'll be right here in this story. So look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Kayla: We need more butter!**

**Chelsea: Uh, we need the popcorn first.**

**Caroline: I'll eat the butter!**

**Kayla, Chelsea, and me: *Gives Caroline weird look***

**Caroline: What?**

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she ran to catch up with him, "Idiot! Wait up!"

Ikuto stopped and waited for the younger girl to catch up, "You're slow," he stated.

"Well you just up and woke me up at nine in the morning and tell me that we're going somewhere and barely give me time to get ready!" Amu yelled as they walked.

"I gave you half an hour," Ikuto stated, "How much time do you need?"

Amu blushed, "N-not the point!" she yelled, "Where are we going anyway?"

"You want a Christmas tree or no?" Ikuto stated looking forward.

"Eh?" Amu said shocked.

"We're going to celebrate Christmas!" Ran yelled happily.

"Duh…" Ikuto said.

"Yay!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled.

"This'll be Dia's first Christmas with us!" Ran said excitedly.

Dia just smiled. Amu laughed and hugged Ikuto from behind catching him off guard, "Thanks Ikuto," she said, "I thought this would be the one year I couldn't celebrate Christmas because my family's gone."

Ikuto smiled gently and patted Amu on the head, "Come on Strawberry," he said.

Amu smiled and they continued walking.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I entered my old house, "Akiko-onee-san!" Ami yelled and ran to me.

I went rigid when Ami hugged me. Ami had started calling me this about the same time Akane went to live with her mother; which was about a month ago. I'm still not used to being call older sister by Ami, "Hello Ami," I said softly patting the little girl on the head.

We entered the house and Midori and Tsumugu turned to me, "Akiko," they said smiling.

I nodded, "How are you?" Midori asked.

"Fine," I stated.

"Good, how's Amu?" the worried mother asked.

"She's fine," I said, "Wall-ie hasn't had any plans planned since Akane left her father."

"I'm glad," Midori said, "Are you still having trouble keeping control?"

I just nodded, "It's getting harder," I said softly, "I think it's because Kaito and Yua are being hurt because of me…"

"Oh don't think that!" Tsumugu said a smile on his face, "It's not your fault!"

"Papa's right," Midori said, "You need to stop blaming yourself."

I sighed, "Are you guys good on food?" I asked.

"Yes," Midori said, "We're fine."

I nodded, "Well I have to get back to the office," I said and headed for the door.

"Bye Akiko-onee-san!" Ami yelled waving.

I winced and left. I character changed with Airi and flew off to the office.

_**No One's Point of View**__~ With Amu and Ikuto_

"Ooo, this one!" Ran cried going up to a tree she liked.

"No this one!" Miki said going to a different one.

"No, no, this one~ desu!" Su yelled.

"I like this one~ nya!" Yoru said.

Amu laughed and continued to look around the store, "Ikuto, what do you think of this one?" she asked.

When no one answered she turned around and found him missing, "Ikuto?" she wondered, "Ikuto!"

"You rang?" Ikuto said suddenly behind Amu making her jump three feet in the air.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled, "Don't do that!"

Ikuto smirked, "Why not? It's fun," he asked.

Amu blushed, "A-anyway, what do you think of this one?" she said, "It's not too big for the apartment and it looks nice."

Ikuto looked at it then back at Amu, "Sure," he stated, "We'll have them deliver it tomorrow morning."

Amu smiled and laughed. Ikuto smirked _she really is just a kid_, "Yay!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled.

Dia stood by the picked tree and smiled, "What are we going to do now~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"How about lunch," Amu said, "I'm starving."

Ikuto smirked, "Want a kiddy meal with a coke and a drink?" he asked.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled and hit him upside the head, "Not funny!"

Ikuto chuckled, "Got quite a swing there," he said.

Amu stuck her tongue out and began walking back towards the exit. Ikuto just smirked and followed her all while thinking _I wish you'd hurry up and grow up already._

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I knocked on the boss's door, "Come in Akiko," his deep voice came.

I took a deep breath before entering with an emotionless face. I glanced at a boy about 15 years old. He had black hair that was held in a ponytail with dark green eyes and glasses. He wore a brown long sleeved shirt with tanned pants and brown boots. He had a guardian character floating beside him. He had dark red hair with dark green eyes like his owner. He had a golden tan and wore light blue swim trunks and held a gold surfboard, "Akiko," the boss said causing me to look at him, "I'd like you to meet Ogawa Daisuke."

I nodded to Daisuke and closed the door and walked in more properly, "Why is he here?" I asked tonelessly.

"He will be here for two months doing…research…" the boss said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of research?" I asked.

The boss stood up from his brown chair, "Daisuke is one of the smartest people in Tokyo," he said, "I'm having him do a little more research on Hinamori's friends."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it seems Hinamori Amu's fuel to go on is her friends," he said, "She always seems to go to them when they need help and vice versa. So, if we get rid of that fuel we may get what we want."

I raised an eyebrow. Even I didn't know what we wanted, "For now," the boss continued, "You will house Daisuke and make sure he's taken care of while you continue to watch Humpty Dumpty and search for the missing Hinamori family."

"Yes sir," I said and looked at Daisuke, "Let's go."

Daisuke nodded and we left, "So, who am I researching Akiko-chan?" Daisuke asked.

I pulled out several pictures and stopped in the hallway, "Hoshina Utau," I said holding up a picture of Hoshina on stage singing.

"_The_ Hoshina Utau," Daisuke said shocked.

I just nodded and moved on to the next picture, "Fujisaki Nagihiko," I said then moved on, "Souma Kukai, Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Hiiragi Rikka, Sanjou Kairi, Yuiki Yaya, and Ichinomiya Hikaru."

Daisuke blinked and I handed him the pictures, "There's also one more, but he's more my job," I stated, "Hoshina's older brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but don't worry about him."

"Um, why am I researching all these people again?" Daisuke asked.

I closed my eyes, "Let's just say they all have something in common, they're friends with a girl named Hinamori Amu," I said, "Let's just leave it at that."

"Um, okay then," Daisuke said and we continued walking.

"Hey," Daisuke's chara said, "Cute charas."

"Katsu!" Daisuke yelled.

"Don't get me mad," Emi warned her hand going to her sword.

Katsu sweat dropped and Airi giggled. Suddenly, I bent over in pain, "Ah, not now," I muttered.

Emi fell to the ground groaning in pain, "Akiko-chan!" Daisuke yelled and beat down to me.

"Emi!" Airi yelled, "Akiko!"

"What in the world!" Katsu yelled.

"Akiko-chan?" Daisuke asked, "Akiko-chan!"

Finally, the pain stopped and both Emi and I were breathing heavily, "Are you two alright?" Daisuke asked.

Airi was crying from the fear and Katsu looked totally lost, "We're fine," I stated and stood up grabbing Emi in my hands, "Happens all the time."

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

I looked at him, "That's not something you should be worried about," I stated, "Let's just go so you can get your job started."

Daisuke looked confused, but nodded.

_**No One's Point of View**__~ Later that day with Amu and Ikuto_

Amu yawned as she and Ikuto sat on a bench resting, "Tired Strawberry?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"A little," Amu said then smiled, "Today was fun Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked, "Glad you had fun kid," he said.

Amu either didn't hear the last part or she didn't care at the moment because she didn't comment on it. Amu yawned again and her head fell on Ikuto's shoulder, "Amu?" Ikuto asked and looked at her only to find her fast asleep.

Ikuto couldn't help but smile at her, "You're such a kid," he said softly.

He gently picked Amu up bridal style and slowly walked back to the apartment as snow began to fall.

**A/N Chelsea: I don't know whether to say "uh oh" or "Aw!" in this chapter…**

**Kayla: Same here, but I'm gonna go with Aw!**

**Caroline: Really because I'd say "Uh oh" but then again I love saying that.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Me: Okay…where'd Caroline go?**

**Kayla: Don't know.**

**Chelsea: Don't look at me she's your sister.**

**Me: I'm dead…I don't own Shugo Chara…now excuse me while I go find that thing I call a sister.**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Ran, Miki, and Su were flying around the newly delivered Christmas tree, "It's here!" Ran yelled happily.

"About time!" Miki yelled.

Amu laughed and pulled out a box of decorations she and Ikuto had gotten from her house. She pulled out Ran, Miki, and Su's decorations, "Here guys," she said making the three charas cheer.

Amu looked at Dia who was just floating there smiling. Amu handed Dia the star, "Here Dia," Amu said, "This goes on top."

Dia giggled and grabbed the star and flew to the top and put it on. When it was on top Amu plugged it in making in shine brightly. All four charas cheered. Amu smiled and laughed, but then turned to Ikuto who was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table with Yoru by his side, "Come on, guys you too," she said.

"No thanks," Ikuto stated.

"Nya," Yoru said.

Amu smirked which confused Ikuto. She pulled out a shopping bag and dug through it. Finally, she pulled out a dark blue cat decoration, "This is for you Yoru," she said, "You want to put it on?"

"Nya? Yeah!" Yoru said and grabbed the cat decoration and put it on the tree smiling.

Amu turned to Ikuto, "Come on Ikuto," she said smiling, "Help us decorate."

Ikuto shook his head, "This is for you to do kid," he stated leaning his head back against the couch with his eyes closed.

Amu glared at him for a second before she smirked again. She slowly pulled out a dark blue ornament that had sparkles covering it and had violins printed on it. Amu held her finger to her lips towards the charas who were about to gasp in shock. Amu slowly got off the hardwood floor and walked towards the bored looking Ikuto. She hid the ornament behind her and when she reached Ikuto he didn't even realize she was there so, she flicked his nose like he always did to Yoru, "Hey!" Ikuto yelled and looked at Amu, "What was that fo…" he trailed off when Amu pulled the ornament from behind her back, "Wha…"

Amu smiled and pulled Ikuto off the couch and towards the tree. She smiled and handed the ornament to Ikuto, "Go on," Amu said smiling, "You probably haven't had a real Christmas in years."

Ikuto blinked at her then stared at the ornament in his hand, "Come on Ikuto," Amu pleaded, "Please."

Ikuto sighed and put the ornament on the tree making everyone cheer. Amu then started pulling out more decorations and they all put them on while laughing when Yoru did something stupid. Once the tree was finished Amu plugged in the lights lighting it up. All the charas cheered and Amu and Ikuto smiled. Amu suddenly hugged Ikuto's arm catching him off guard, "Thanks Ikuto," she said, "I've hardly seen you smile; it's nice."

Ikuto smiled and patted her head gently, _maybe she's not such a kid after all…_ he thought and looked at the tree. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Amu, Ikuto, and the charas looked at the door. Amu let go of Ikuto's arm as he walked towards the door and opened it only to find no one there and a letter on the ground. Ikuto looked around the hallway trying to find the person, but didn't find anyone. He picked up the letter and went back inside, "Who was it?" Amu asked.

"No clue," Ikuto said as he looked at the envelope, "But they left this."

"Well, open it," Amu stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Ikuto said and slowly opened the envelope.

Ikuto sat on the couch as he pulled the letter out. Amu sat beside him so she could read too. Ikuto gave Amu a look, but opened it anyways.

_Dear Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto,_

_I can't tell you this in person for fear of being found out and punished, but Wall-ie is plotting against you two again. Because of Hinamori's family escape they have a new target…your friends. It would be bad if they know, but I thought you may want to know. And don't worry Hinamori, I've hid your family somewhere safe and they wish you a Merry Christmas and they want to thank you for watching her Tsukiyomi. They're also very proud of you Hinamori and hope they can see you again when this is over with and wish to meet your Guardian Characters that Ami has told them so much about. They wish you both a safe Christmas and Happy New Year and hope to see you soon._

"It's not signed," Ikuto stated.

"My parents know…" Amu said, "Someone must have told them after they were captured."

"But at least they're safe," Ikuto said, "And now we know that there's someone on our side over there."

Amu nodded, "What do we do about our friends being targeted?" she asked worried.

"For now all we can do is keep a close eye on them," Ikuto stated.

"I guess," Amu said, "I just hope they don't get hurt in this."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ikuto said and put the letter back in the envelope, "Here," he said handing it to Amu, "It may not be written by your family, but it has the same principle."

Amu smiled and took the letter, "Thanks Ikuto," she said softly and kissed his cheek quickly and blushed a light pink, "You've really made this hard time livable."

With that said she went into the bedroom with her four charas following her. Meanwhile, Ikuto was in complete shock, "What just happened?" he stated.

Yoru chuckled, "I think for once you're behind Ikuto~ nya," he said then joined Amu and her charas in the bedroom.

Ikuto blinked. This was something he was not expecting to happen. Suddenly, Amu and the five charas came out and Ikuto quickly put on an emotionless face, "Ikuto," Amu stated, "I'm going to take the charas Christmas shopping, wanna come?"

Ikuto thought about it for a second then stood up, "Well, someone has to watch and make sure you don't get into trouble," he stated.

Amu glared at him for less than a second before smiling, "Then let's go!" she said and headed for the door.

_Well someone's in the Christmas spirit,_ Ikuto thought as he grabbed his black jacket and slipped on his shoes. Meanwhile, on the roof, Akiko watched as Amu and Ikuto left with their charas, "What now Akiko?" Airi asked.

Akiko didn't answer she just character changed and flew off towards the house where she and Daisuke stayed. She entered the house and found Daisuke on the couch with his laptop in his lap and Katsu 'riding' a wave. Daisuke looked up when Akiko closed the door, "Welcome back Akiko-chan," he said smiling.

Akiko didn't answer. _He wouldn't be smiling if he knew what his research was really for and I don't have the heart to tell him._ Akiko went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner, "Akiko-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Just do your job," Akiko said not looking at him and in monotone.

"Um," Daisuke said, "Do you want to know what I learned or just wait till the end?"

"I don't want it," Akiko stated, "The boss does. So save it for him."

"Um, okay," Daisuke said and turned back to his laptop.

Akiko glance at Daisuke, _he really has no idea does he…_ Akiko thought as she continued cooking.

_With Amu and Ikuto…_

"Aw!" Su yelled and put her face to the window of a pet store, "Look at the cute puppies~ desu!"

Amu and Ikuto looked and Ran, Miki, and Dia all crowded around the window with Su, "Aw," they said in unison.

Amu smiled, "Where have I seen this kind of dog before?" Amu asked herself out loud.

Amu looked and saw Ikuto smiling slightly, "They're the same breed as Betty," he said.

Amu looked at Ikuto in shock then back at the puppies, "Ikuto…" Amu said causing the older boy to turn to her, "Would you mind a dog staying in the apartment until Christmas?"

Ikuto blinked, "Why?" he asked.

Amu smiled, "Because…I think this would be the perfect Christmas gift for Tadase…" she said softly, "Don't you think?"

Ikuto looked shocked, but then smiled gently, "I'm fine with it," he stated, "What about you Yoru?"

"Uh…well, since Christmas is only three days away and if it's a gift…I-I guess~ nya," Yoru said nervous.

Amu smiled then pulled her wallet out and looked at the price of the puppies and smiled then entered the store with Ikuto and their charas, "Hello," the owner said, "Can I help you?"

"We'd like one of those puppies in the window," Amu said smiling.

"Ah," the owner said and went over to the puppies, "A Christmas gift or for your own house?"

"Gift," Amu said smiling, "My friend's dog, Betty, died about two years ago and they're the same breed as she was."

"Ah," the owner said smiling, "So would you like a male or female for your friend?"

"Female," Amu and Ikuto said in unison.

The owner smiled and picked up a female puppy that started licking the man's face and wagging her tail. He handed the puppy to Ikuto because Amu had her wallet in her hand, "I'll also give you two bags of dog food," he stated, "One to hold you over till Christmas and one for your friend and two dog toys of your choice for free."

Amu smiled, "Thank you," she said and handed the owner the money for the puppy then took said puppy from Ikuto so he could carry the dog food bags and Ran and Su held the dog toys.

"Have a nice day and Merry Christmas," the owner said as they left.

Amu smiled, "You too and Merry Christmas," she said then left.

Ikuto chuckled as the puppy licked his face, "Stop it," he said smiling.

Amu smiled and pulled the puppy away from Ikuto's face and glanced at the pet store _I may visit there again…_ she thought and looked at Ikuto who was smiling, "Let's head home," she stated, "We can shop for everyone else tomorrow morning."

Dia petted the little puppy, "I think Tadase will love this gift Amu-chan," she said softly.

Amu smiled, "Yeah, I think so too," she said, "You sure you're okay with this Yoru?"

"Well, it's a little late to say no now," Ikuto chuckled.

"I-I'm fine~ nya," Yoru said then sweat dropped when the puppy barked happily.

Miki chuckled, "Oh I'm going to have some fun with this…" she said smirking.

Yoru double sweat dropped. Amu and Ikuto entered the apartment and Amu set the puppy down and she began to run around barking, "Don't get used to the place," Ikuto stated setting the dog food on the kitchen counter, "We'll give you to your owner on Christmas."

The puppy barked happily as Ran and Su played with her. Miki was drawing the puppy and Yoru was well, uncomfortable. Amu grabbed two bowls from the counter and poured dog food into one and water into another and set them on the floor for her to eat whenever she wanted, "You know Amu," Ikuto stated coming beside her, "I think you have a gift when it comes to finding gifts. I don't think anyone would've guessed in getting a puppy for Tadase."

Amu just smiled and looked at the puppy, "Well, I just remembered how much Tadase was hurt when he told us about Betty," she said, "And I think it's time for a new friend to fill the hole in his heart, but it's thanks to you that Betty died peacefully."

Ikuto just smiled and shrugged, "All I did was play the violin," he said.

Amu gave him a look that said 'Yeah…that's all…', "You're sweet when you want to be Ikuto," Amu said, "And I wish you'd show that side more often."

Ikuto smirked, "Don't count on it Amu," he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Don't do that!" Amu yelled and slapped him in the arm.

Ikuto chuckled, "My house, my rules Amu," he stated then went into the kitchen.

Amu sighed _and there goes the sweet Ikuto…_she smirked, _but now I know you have a sweet side Ikuto and I won't stop until you show it more often._

**A/N Chelsea and Kayla: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Caroline: It's a dog…**

**Me: Where were you!**

**Caroline: Uh…McDonalds…you don't feed me here.**

**Me: You could've had popcorn!**

**Caroline: …that's not food**

**Me: *Sigh* R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Caroline: *Shuffling 30 Big Macs in her mouth***

**Kayla: *Blinks* Where do you two put all the food you eat? YOU TWO ARE SUPER SKINNY!**

**Chelsea: I agree!**

**Me: I have no idea…I don't own Shugo Chara! *Eats fifth large fry***

Amu woke up with her face towards the window. She groaned and turned away from the window and bumped into the sleeping Ikuto. Ikuto moaned and snuggled into his pillow more, but not waking up. Amu smiled at the sleeping Ikuto. Suddenly, a tiny bark was heard. Amu looked down at the floor and saw the little puppy that would be Tadase's Christmas present. _Christmas!_Amu thought _that's today!_ Amu smiled and got out of bed. This however made Ikuto wake up, "Huh?" he said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas Ikuto," Amu said smiling.

"It's not Christmas…" Ikuto muttered sleepily sitting up.

Amu chuckled, "You're slow in the mornings…" she said, "Hurry up and get dressed. We have to get to Nagi's for the Christmas party."

Slowly five charas rose from their eggs, "Merry Christmas guys," Amu said smiling.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were awake instantly, "It's Christmas!" they yelled.

Ikuto muttered a few things before yawning. Amu laughed then looked at the puppy, "If you want Ikuto you can sleep for another hour so we can surprise Tadase with the puppy," she said.

You didn't have to tell Ikuto twice. He was out like a light. Amu sighed, "Dia, Ran," she said to her two charas, "Make sure he's up in an hour."

"Okay!" Ran said.

Amu went into the bathroom and changed out of her pajamas and into a black turtle neck with black jeans and boots. She put her hair into a side ponytail held by a red x clip. Once she was ready she left the bathroom and looked at Su, Miki, and Yoru, "Let's go guys," she said, "Make sure he gets to the party guys."

"Right!" Ran said cheerfully.

Amu grabbed the bag full of the other's presents. Amu glanced at the bedroom before leaving the apartment, "We need to make a quick stop guys," Amu told the two charas.

"Why~ nya?" Yoru asked.

Su an Miki giggled already knowing, "We have to get Ikuto's present~ desu!" she said happily.

Yoru blinked and looked at Amu, "What'd you get him~ nya?" he asked.

Amu smiled, "You'll see…" she said smiling.

Amu then entered a violin shop, "Nya?" Yoru said confused.

"Ah, Hinamori-san," a man said, "Here to pick it up?"

Amu nodded, "Yeah," Amu said.

"Okay one moment please," the man said.

"What'd you get…him…~nya…?" Yoru trailed off when the man came out with a dark blue violin case that sparkled slightly with 'Ikuto' written in black cursive.

Yoru's mouth dropped and Amu just simply took it, "Thank you and Merry Christmas," Amu said and started to walk away with Su and Miki, but then noticed that Yoru was rooted to the spot, "Miki," Amu said in a low whisper.

Miki nodded and dragged the cat chara out of the store. Finally, Yoru snapped out of it, "H-how did you…how did you afford that!" Yoru exploded, "First the dog, then everyone else's gifts, _and_ this!"

Amu smiled at Ikuto's chara, "Yoru…" Amu said softly, "Christmas isn't about finding something cheap for someone so you can say you gave…it's about finding and giving someone something that they'll love and cherish for a long time," Amu closed her eyes and looked at the sky, "Sometimes finding the "Perfect" gift means spending quite a bit of money…but money can always be replaced; friendship can't. You should always treasure your friends than your wallet."

Yoru, Miki, and Su were in shock, "Amu-chan…" Su said shocked.

Amu smiled at them, "Come on," she said, "We'll be late for the party!"

Amu ran the rest of the way to Nagi's house. When they arrived Amu knocked on the door, "Amu!" Nagi said happily, "Where's Ikuto and Ran and Dia?"

"Ikuto wanted to sleep longer," Amu said entering the house, "They'll be here in about an hour with Tadase's gift."

"Oh, okay then," Nagi said, "What's that?" he asked pointing to the violin case.

Amu smiled, "Ikuto's present," she said, "I just picked it up. Can I hide it in your room until he gets here?"

"Yeah," Nagi said, "How much did that cost you?"

Amu smiled, "Does it matter?" she asked.

Nagi was quiet. Amu put the case in Nagi's room then took the bag full of everyone else's presents with her. Amu entered the main room where all her friends were, "Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled and hugged her.

Amu laughed, "Merry Christmas Yaya," she said then dug into the bag and pulled out a red wrapped present, "Here"

Yaya was shocked, "Yaya didn't know we were doing presents," she said.

"Neither did I," Nagi said, "But it seems Amu's been shopping."

Amu smiled and watched as Yaya opened the present. Everyone gasped when the present was unwrapped and Yaya's mouth dropped, "Amu-chi…" Yaya said as she stared at the box of candy with a piece of candy from all over the world, "How did…I…" Yaya burst into tears, "Thank you Amu-chi!" she yelled and hugged her.

Amu smiled then turned to Nagi when Yaya pulled away, "Here," she said handing him a blue wrapped present.

Nagi blinked and looked at Amu who just gave him a smile then went over to Rima and gave her a golden wrapped present. Everyone turned when Nagi gasped, "Amu…" Nagi said as he stared at a signed picture of his favorite basketball player, "How did you…"

Amu smiled and looked at Rima as she emotionlessly opened her present, "You didn't have to get me anything Am…Amu…" Rima said her poker face going to one of complete and utter shock as she held two full volumes of her favorite comic; that haven't even been publish yet!

Rima had tears in her eyes, "H-how," she asked.

"My mom knows the writer of the comics," Amu stated then gave Kukai and Utau their gifts.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said, "Just how much did you spend on us?"

Amu smiled, "It doesn't matter how much I spent Tadase," she said.

"Whoa!" Kukai yelled and stood up out of his seat, "How'd you get these soccer tickets! It's been sold out for months!"

"Amu!" Utau yelled tears springing to her eyes.

In Utau's hand were two tickets to Hawaii, "You need a break from singing," Amu stated, "You and Sanjo-san too and it'll give Kairi a break as well, but that's not your gift Kairi," she said and handed Kairi his gift.

Kairi blinked, but slowly opened the green present. When he had most of the present unwrapped he froze, "H-Hinamori-san…" he said as he stared at a glass case with a real life samurai sword inside, "I…I can't…"

Amu just smiled then moved onto her youngest friends, Rikka and Hikaru. She handed them both their presents emptying the bag. Rikka and Hikaru looked at each other before slowly opening their presents. Rikka was the first to open hers and her hands made a beeline for her mouth, "Amu-senpai…" she said as she stared at pure silver butterfly necklace and chain.

Hikaru about dropped his gift in shock, "A-a-a-a," he couldn't even form words as he stared at least a whole collection of colorful gems he didn't have.

Amu smiled, "Amu-chan!" Ran and Dia yelled.

"You guys are early," Amu said.

"Well, Tadase's present wouldn't leave Ikuto alone…" Ran said giggling.

"Huh?" Tadase asked.

"He's outside with it," Dia said calmly.

Amu smiled and pulled Tadase out of the chair he was seating in, "Come on," she said softly.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said, "After seeing everyone else's gifts I'm afraid to see mine… you spent too much!"

Amu smiled and noticed everyone following them. Amu stopped at the front door of the house then slowly opened it. Tadase went wide eyed when he saw Ikuto standing there with the puppy in his arms. Ikuto smiled at his 'little brother'. Everyone gasped when they saw, "I'm guessing Amu gave out presents," Ikuto stated, "I told her she spent too much…"

Suddenly, Tadase could help it, tears sprang to his eyes and Ikuto went up to Tadase and handed him the puppy, "We haven't named her," he stated, "Because she's yours."

The puppy barked happily at Tadase. Tadase looked at Amu who just smiled, "Merry Christmas Tadase," she said.

"Amu-chan…thank you…" Tadase said petting the puppy.

"Well, seeing how presents are done-"

"Not quite Ikuto," Amu said cutting Ikuto off smirking, "You still haven't gotten yours yet."

Ikuto looked shocked, "Mine?" he asked, "Haven't you spent enough already?"

Amu smiled and dragged Ikuto into the house. She went into the main room and made him sit in a chair, "Wait here," she stated.

Ikuto was confused, "She hid your gift in my room," Nagi said, "And let's just say…we all owe her big time."

"You can say that again…" Utau said and stared at the tickets in her hands, "Where'd she get this much money anyway?"

Suddenly, everyone heard Amu walking back. Everyone turned and blocked Ikuto's view. Everyone gasped, except for Nagi, when they saw, "What?" Ikuto asked annoyed.

Slowly everyone moved and Ikuto went wide eyed when he saw what Amu had in her hands. Ikuto, for once, was speechless. Amu walked up to him and handed him the case, "Your other is too plain," she stated smiling, "And plain doesn't really suit you Ikuto."

Ikuto stared at the case for what seemed like hours, "A-Amu," was all he could manage to say.

Amu just smiled, "I'm glad everyone liked their gifts," she said.

"Like?" Kukai said, "Amu, are you insane! These gifts…are…are…PERFECT! Why'd you do this this year and not last year or the year before?"

"Yeah," Utau said, "We would've been more prepared and would've at least gotten you a gift card or SOMETHING!"

Amu smiled, "I usually wait at least two years before I do this," she said softly, "This way I can learn more about my friends and know what they really like…learn what they truly want and not just some old everyday gift."

Everyone was quiet. Amu looked at everyone, "Friendship is more important than a wallet full of money," she stated smiling.

Ikuto looked at Amu in shock with everyone else, "Amu-chan," Dia said softly smiling.

Ran, Miki, and Su were poking everyone standing while Yoru did the same with Ikuto, "I think you broke them…" Ran stated.

"Ikuto~ nya?" Yoru tried.

Amu just smiled and decided to bring out the food from Nagi's kitchen for when everyone snapped out of it. Amu set the plates of food on the table in the room. Ikuto was the first to snap out of his little trance, "When did you become so mature, kid?" he asked, "And where in the world did you get all the money to pay for this stuff?"

Amu smiled at Ikuto, "I've always been this way Ikuto," she stated, "Sure I have my 'kid moments' but so do you… and as for the money part…let's just say that's my little secret."

Ikuto looked at his gift then glanced up quickly and smirked, "What?" Amu asked.

Ikuto stood up setting his new case on in the chair and went over to Amu. Amu, of course, was confused, "Ikuto?" she asked.

Ikuto smirked and pointed up causing Amu to look up. Her mouth dropped and her cheeks turned pink, "Um…" she said when she spotted the mistletoe above her.

Before she could say anything else Ikuto kissed her on the cheek for the second time. Amu blushed a deep red, "Thanks for the present Amu," Ikuto said his smirk replaced with a smile.

Amu just nodded her face still red, "I told you the mistletoe would work Nagi!" Kukai yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Nagi said.

Amu blushed harder which made everyone in the room laugh, "L-let's just continue on with the party please!" she said annoyed and embarrassed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, "Akiko-chan," Daisuke called.

Akiko turned to the younger boy, "Yes?" she asked.

"Why exactly am I researching these kids?" Daisuke asked, "If I knew then I could do my research a lot easier."

Akiko looked at him, "If I told you then you wouldn't want to do it…" she stated, "Then Wall-ie would do to you what they're doing to me…force you."

Daisuke went wide eyed and Katsu fell off his surf board, "What?" Daisuke asked.

"Wall-ie is a cold-hearted company," Akiko said, "If I tell you then I'm begging you to just do the job so they don't force you like they are me."

"O-okay," Daisuke said.

Akiko looked at Daisuke then sighed and motioned for him to sit down, "It's all because of the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key…"

**A/N Chelsea: Ooo, I liked this chapter.**

**Kayla: Kind of sweet.**

**Caroline: Mistletoe? Really?**

**Me: Be quiet *Shoves Big Mac in Caroline's face* R&R please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Caroline: I brought Milkshakes!**

**Chelsea, Kayla, and Me: Ooo! *Each grab one chocolate milkshake* Yum!**

**Caroline: *Glares* I didn't say they were for you three!**

**Me: Your fault. I don't own Shugo Chara…I wonder if Ikuto would show up if we put a fish in one of these… *Looks at Caroline***

**Caroline: Don't even think about! *Holds milkshake protectively***

**Me: *Sigh* fine…**

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I was right when I said Daisuke wouldn't want to do his job when I told him what it was for about a week ago. Right now Daisuke was in the office talking to the boss. He said he had a plan that wouldn't hurt Hinamori's friends, but it would hurt her…emotionally. I didn't know what the plan was and I was told to stay in the hallway while they talked. I grabbed my locket and looked at the pictures inside, "I'll find a way out of this," I whispered to the pictures, "Somehow or another…"

The door opened and quick as lightning I put my locket back in place. Daisuke came out, "He liked the plan, unfortunately," he said, "He said I'm free to go…and he wants to see you Akiko-chan…"

I nodded. _Well, at least he's free_. I entered the office and closed the door, "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Akiko!" the boss said smiling, "Telling that boy was the best idea you ever had!"

I groaned inwardly and didn't say anything, "This is the perfect plan!"

"W-what is the plan sir?" I managed to ask in an emotionless tone.

The boss turned to me, "We're going to erase Hinamori Amu _and_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto from those kids' memories…" he said.

My heart froze in place and I went wide eyed. _No…_

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Ikuto!" Amu called as she entered the apartment with groceries.

Ikuto came into the living room just as Amu slipped off her shoes, "What?" he asked.

Amu smiled and set the bags of groceries down and began to look through them, "Ah," she said and pulled out a ball of blue yarn.

Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out, "You…" he half growled.

Amu smiled and threw the yarn making both Ikuto and Yoru follow it. Amu chuckled and Ran, Miki, and Su were laughing their heads off while Dia just giggled softly. Amu picked up the groceries and went into the kitchen and started putting them away. Just as Amu was about to put the last thing away Ikuto grabbed her and lifted her up, "Ikuto!" Amu yelled laughing, "Put me down!"

"After what you did with the yarn…I don't think so Strawberry," Ikuto said smirking.

"Well if I didn't distract you somehow the groceries would be left not put up!" Amu yelled, "You always mess with me so I can't put them up…now let me finish!"

"Nope," Ikuto said and carried Amu out of the kitchen with a can of Chicken Noodle soup in her hands.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto put her on the bed then left and closed the door, "Ikuto!" Amu yelled and tried to open the door knowing it locked from the inside, but it wouldn't budge, "Ikuto! Let go of the handle!"

"Now if I did that this wouldn't be punishment now would it?" Ikuto stated smirking, "Little kids need to learn not to mess with the older kids."

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled, "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Who said anything about it being funny Strawberry?" Ikuto stated.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled and banged of the door, "Let me out of here!"

"Hmm, no," Ikuto stated smirking.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto chuckled at Amu's yelling, "Does she honestly think I'm going to keep her in there?" he asked the charas.

Suddenly, there was a thud, "Amu?" Ikuto asked and slowly opened the door.

"Amu-chan!" her four charas yelled when they saw her passed out of the floor.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

"What in the world happened~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto felt Amu's forehead, "No fever…" he stated.

"Ikuto!" Ran yelled, "What's wrong with Amu-chan?"

"Does it look like I know?" Ikuto wanted to yell, but kept his voice calm.

"Amu-chan?" Miki yelled, "Amu-chan!"

Su was now close to tears, eh…scratch that, she was now in tears. Ikuto grabbed his phone and called Tadase, "Uh, hello who's this?" Tadase's voice came.

"Tadase, this is no time for games," Ikuto stated, "Something's wrong with Amu."

"I'm afraid you have the wrong number," Tadase said, "I don't know you or a girl named Amu," with that said he hung up.

"What!" Ikuto yelled, "He has to be kidding!"

"Ikuto," Dia said softly, "I feel as if something is not right."

"Really?" Ikuto said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

Ikuto then tried calling his sister, "Okay, whoever you are, how'd you get my number?" Utau said annoyed.

"Utau, it's your brother," Ikuto said getting annoyed.

"Ha! Yeah right," Utau said, "Nice try crazy fan, but I'm an only child," with that Utau hung up.

"Is she joking!" Ikuto yelled, "Alright, I'm starting to agree with you Dia. Something is totally off."

"Ikuto!" Ran yelled, "Amu-chan's breathing is becoming shallow!"

Ikuto turned to Amu, "Alright, that's it!" he yelled and picked Amu up, "We're going to the hospital!"

Ikuto character changed and started hoping roofs faster than you could say 'huh?' The five charas followed Ikuto closely and worried over Amu. Ikuto made it to the hospital not even two minutes later (and the hospital is a ten minute drive without traffic). Ikuto ran in his character change gone and doctors and nurses instantly saw the unconscious Amu and took her from Ikuto's arms, "Take her to the ER quickly," one doctor yelled.

"Her breathing is shallow!" a nurse observed.

Soon all but one light green haired nurse left, "Do you mind answering a few questions?" she asked.

"Me first," Ikuto stated, "Will she be alright?"

"Hard to tell at the moment," the nurse said, "Now, the name of the girl, her age, and your relationship with her."

"Hinamori Amu, 13, and at the moment I'm the only family she has," Ikuto stated.

"Your name and age?" the nurse asked, "And be more specific in the relationship please."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 18," Ikuto stated, "And for the time being her family is missing and I'm a family friend whom she trusts."

Well…it wasn't a total lie, "Hmm, alright," the nurse said, "How did this happen?"

"We were messing around then she suddenly passed out," Ikuto said getting annoyed with the question verily quickly, "She has no fever and she was totally fine up to a few minutes ago."

"Alright, we'll see what we can do," the nurse said, "Please wait in the waiting room to the right."

Ikuto clinched his fists, but knew better then to take his anger out on the nurse when she was only doing her job. Ikuto slowly and reluctantly made his way to the waiting room with the five charas. Ikuto plopped down in a red chair and crossed his arms, "Ikuto," Su said, "Amu-chan will be okay right~ desu?"

"I don't know," Ikuto stated, "What I want to know is what was with Tadase and Utau. They acted as if they didn't know me or Amu."

"Maybe it wasn't an act," Miki stated, "Remember what that letter said? They were going after our friends."

Ikuto went wide eyed then hit his forehead repeatedly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he said, "But why erase their memories?"

"That's the million dollar question…" Miki stated.

It was quiet as they all waited for news on Amu. Suddenly, the Dumpty Key began to glow a faint golden color. Ikuto looked shocked, "That better be a good glow," he stated as he removed it from around his neck.

Suddenly, the glow disappeared, "Uh, is that good or bad~ nya?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto stared at the key for a few seconds. Suddenly, a doctor and the nurse from before entered and Ikuto turned to them with the Dumpty Key still in his hands, "How is she?" he asked.

"She's…in a coma," the doctor said.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia gasped and tears sprang to their eyes. Ikuto clutched the Dumpty Key with all his might, "We aren't sure how long she'll be out, but for right now she's stable," the doctor said, "You're the adult responsible for her?"

Ikuto just nodded and silently thanked God for him being a legal adult at the moment, "Well, we'll need you to fill out a few papers and we'll need you to stay so that if we need to do anything we have your permission."

"I was planning on staying anyway," Ikuto stated standing up, "And just how much paperwork are we talking?"

"About ten sheets," the nurse said.

Ikuto sighed, "Fine, but I want to see Amu now," he said sternly.

"Of course," the doctor said, "Nurse Ayame, get the paperwork while I show him to Hinamori's room."

Nurse Ayame nodded and I followed the doctor out of the room with the charas following. They walked about ten doors down then the doctor stopped at Room 221, "Here we are," he said.

Ikuto nodded and entered the room and saw Amu with at least three different machines hooked up into her arm, "Amu-chan!" her charas yelled.

Ikuto stood beside her and looked down at her, "What's wrong with you Strawberry?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Nurse Ayame came in with the papers. Ikuto sighed and took the papers and the nurse left. Ikuto looked at Amu's charas, "You four are helping," he stated and went to sit in a recliner that would double as his bed until Amu woke up.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia went over to Ikuto who had already filled out her name, age, height, grade, etc. "Is she allergic to anything?" Ikuto asked them.

"Um… I think her mom said she was allergic to nuts," Ran said.

"She is?" Ikuto asked, "Okay…" he went to write it down.

Suddenly, Ikuto stopped, "Yoru…" Ikuto said, "I want you to go outside the room and tell me what happens."

"Why~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"With Amu being allergic to nuts I'm not taking any chances of this hospital being run by Wall-ie," Ikuto stated.

"Um…okay~ nya," Yoru said.

"Dia, go with him," Ikuto stated, "You seem to be the more mature chara."

Dia nodded and Yoru and Dia left the room. Ran, Miki, and Su looked at Ikuto, "Why do all this if Amu-chan is allergic to nuts?" Miki asked, "It's just an allergy."

"It's one of the more dangerous allergies," Ikuto stated while filling out papers, "If she accidentally eats nuts her throat could close up in a mire ten minutes at the minimum and with her out like this…they could easily put nuts into something to hurt her severely."

Ran, Miki, and Su gulped.

_**Dia's Point of View**_

"I don't understand why we have to do this~ nya," Yoru said as we watched the nurse and doctor from before.

"Ikuto is worried about Amu-chan," I stated softly, "I think it's quite sweet."

Yoru rolled his eyes, "Girls…" he muttered, but I just smiled not hurt by his words at all.

Suddenly, the doors opened and I went wide eyed. I quickly covered Yoru's mouth before he could gasp and hid in a plant before Akiko or Airi and Emi could see us, "Why is Hinamori in here?" Akiko asked anger clearly in her voice.

"Um, well, she's in a coma…" the doctor said.

"How is she in a coma?" Akiko asked, but managed not to yell.

"We don't know," the doctor said, "And who might you be? A friend?"

"No…" Akiko said, "I'm part of the business that signs your paycheck."

"Oh…" the doctor said, "Why is Wall-ie interested in this girl?"

"None of your business," Akiko stated then started to walk away, "And Mr. Kondo wants to know everything about her and what happens to her."

I went wide eyed and the minute Akiko was out the door I grabbed Yoru and flew back into the room, "Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled causing Ikuto to look at us.

I stopped in front of them, "Akiko was just here," I stated.

Ikuto went wide eyed then glared before going back to his calm face, "She told the doctor to tell them everything about Amu-chan and what happens to her."

Ikuto stood up and walked out, "What's with him~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"Amu-chan can die if she eats nuts~ desu!" Su yelled.

I was shocked, one, because Amu-chan's allergy is that dangerous and two, because I didn't know Ikuto cared that much about Amu-chan.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I walked out into the hallway and spotted Akiko. I quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, "What are you doing here?" I asked anger clearly in my voice.

Akiko's face remained emotionless and didn't say anything and freed herself from my grasp, "Of course Dummy Dumpty would be here," she stated.

I glared at her, "What did you do to our friends?" I stated, "Why can't they remember us!"

"Simple," Akiko said, "The boss erased their memories of you two."

"Even my own sister!" I yelled; I was way above my limit.

"Yes…" Akiko said, "But why Hinamori's in a coma is a mystery to us. I'm about to go tell the boss about Hinamori now."

I blinked, "Wait…he didn't send you? He doesn't know? You…came on your own?" I asked calmed down now.

"That's none of your business!" Emi yelled in my face.

"That's enough Emi!" Akiko said, "Listen very closely Tsukiyomi because I'm only going to say this one time."

Akiko looked at me before turning her back to me, "You and I aren't that different," she stated then walked away, "And…I wouldn't put Hinamori's allergy on the paper…"

I froze, "How do you…"

"Just don't and pay close attention to what they feed her threw the IV," Akiko said then left the hospital.

I blinked_ what in the world did she mean…and how does she…wait a minute…_

_**And don't worry Hinamori, I've hid your family somewhere safe…**_

_**"You and I aren't that different…"**_

_** "I think her mom said she was allergic to nuts…"**_

_** …I've hid your family…**_

_** "…aren't that different…"**_

_** "…her mom…mom…mom…"**_

"She's…being forced to work for Wall-ie…" I said in shock.

**A/N Kayla: …GAH! I'm gonna kill you!**

**Me: Uh-oh…*Runs from Kayla as she somehow got her hands on flamethrower* Who gave her a flamethrower!**

**Caroline: *Smirks* …wasn't me…**

**Chelsea: You do realize you're dead when those two calm down right?**

**Caroline: Sure…I am. R&R before my sister is turned to ashes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Caroline: *Laughing her head off***

**Chelsea: Okay…I have no comment**

**Me: How'd you dig a hole this fast Kayla!**

**Kayla: *Smirks* my little secret…Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I woke up the next morning and found Amu still unconscious. I sighed and Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru came out of their eggs, "Still no change," I stated to them before they could ask.

Amu's charas looked at their owner worried. I got out of the chair and stretched before walking over to Amu. Her hair was down with no clips in her hair and was in a light blue gown. It was quiet in the room except for the beeping of Amu's heart monitor. Suddenly, a new doctor from before came in, "Hello, you must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he said.

I nodded, "And you are…" I stated calmly.

"Dr. Tanaka," the doctor said, "I'm a coma specialist."

I nodded, "Well, do you have any idea why Amu is like this?" I asked.

Dr. Tanaka shook his head, "No, not yet," he said, "It's very strange. According to the ER when they finally got her stable enough to change her she started becoming unstable again the minute someone tried to remove that lock necklace she wears."

My ears perked up (not literally), "What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dr. Tanaka said smiling, but then turned serious, "But then again…the human brain is a very complex thing. Is there something about that necklace that's special to her?"

"Uh…" I said, "You can say that I guess."

_I can't exactly say that it's a magical necklace that saves people's dreams and causes her to have powers that only a few choice people can do…_ "Hmm," Dr. Tanaka said, "Has anything happened recently?"

"You mean besides her family missing?" I said deadpanned, "Well, most of her friends…have amnesia."

"Ah…" Dr. Tanaka said smiling, "I think I understand now. She's in what I like to call a "Self-Pity Coma"."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm guessing anyway, with her parents missing and her friends not remembering her the shock got to her and she just couldn't take it," Dr. Tanaka said.

I went wide eyed. I looked at Amu unconscious on the bed, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Dr. Tanaka said, "It may be a week or even years before she wakes up again."

"What," Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru yelled shocked, "Years!"

I kept my face calm, "Well, I'll leave you to think that over," Dr. Tanaka said then left.

I sighed. Suddenly, Il, El, Daichi, Kiseki, Temari, Rhythm, Pepe, Musashi, Kusukusu, Hotaru, and Akio **(A/N Kayla: Akio would be Hikaru's chara.)** flew into the room breathing heavily, "Guys?" Ran asked.

"My loyal subjects-"

"NOT NOW!" Il yelled hitting Kiseki on the head, "WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!"

"Wait," I said, "You guys remember me and Amu?"

"Yes," Pepe said.

"But the others don't," El said sadly, "…WHAT HAPPENED TO AMU-CHAN!"

"She in a coma," I stated, "Doctor said it may take years for her to wake up."

"What!" Daichi yelled, "Oh, this just keeps getting worse!"

"There must be something we can do," Musashi said calmly.

I was quiet as I tried to think of something. Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks, "The presents…" I stated, "Amu gave them the Christmas presents. They have to still have them. Find them and see if that brings back any memories at all."

"We have," Hotaru said, "But they think someone else gave them to them."

I groaned, "Hikaru even forgot who I was the first morning this happened," Akio said, "But I quickly reminded him, but he still doesn't know who Amu-chan is or you Ikuto."

I sighed, "Wall-ie sure did their homework…" I said and sat in the chair.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Temari asked sadly.

"I think if Amu-chan was up she'd be able to bring back their memories easily," Rhythm said, "I mean…she has power over words; or it seems that way to me."

"I agree," Miki said, "Amu-chan always knew what to say and when to say it."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Well, we can't exactly go into her coma and tell her to come back…" I stated.

Everyone sighed in defeat, "Well…now what~ desu?" Su asked.

"I guess all we can do is wait…" I said, "You guys should get back to-"

Suddenly, Yukari and Yuu ran into the room, "Ikuto-kun!" Yuu said breathing heavily, "Yukari said something happened; something about Utau and Kairi not remembering both you and Amu."

"Of course it's true you idiot!" Yukari yelled breathing heavily, "Why would I lie about something like this! Do you know what'll happen to me if my parents find out something happened to Kairi while he was here!"

Yuu glared at Yukari, "Then explain to me why you suddenly grab me out of my house and pull all the way to the hospital…WITHOUT A CAR!" Yuu yelled.

I sweat dropped _I don't know whether to interrupt them or not…_ After a few minutes of arguing Yukari and Yuu turned to Amu on the bed and entered more fully into the room, "Is she okay?" Yuu asked.

"She's in a coma…" I stated for the billionth time.

"Is this the doing of this Wall-ie company Kairi and Utau told me about?" Yukari asked.

"Wall-ie? I think I heard Yaya and Kairi talking about it with Rikka and Hikaru…" Yuu said thinking.

"Yes…it's their doing," I stated, "Well…I'm not positive they caused Amu's coma, but they were the ones to erase the other's memories."

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"Not sure…" I said, "Right now all I know is they're after both me and Amu because we're the holders of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key."

I walked over to the empty side of Amu's bed, "Dr. Tanaka thinks it's a Self-Pity coma because her parents were kidnapped and now her friends don't remember her," I stated, "But I don't think so. Amu knows her family is safe because of a letter we got just before Christmas and she had no idea about the other's memory loss; I didn't even know until I tried calling Tadase and Utau _after_ Amu fainted."

"I agree," Yukari said, "It makes no sense…"

All the charas in the room were now hovering over Amu, "So the question remains," Yuu said.

"What made Amu pass out like this," I finished.

Suddenly, the Dumpty Key began to glow again. I blinked, "Again with the glowing~ nya?" Yoru asked.

I removed the key from my neck and looked at it, "What does it mean?" Kusukusu asked for once not giggling at the end of the sentence.

"Don't know," I stated, "It did this when we first arrived here, but then quickly vanished."

We all stared at the Dumpty Key. Suddenly, the Humpty Lock around Amu's neck began to glow, "Uh, is that a good thing?" Kiseki asked.

"We asked the same thing," Miki stated, "Try bringing them together. It may wake up Amu-chan."

"Yes," Yuu said, "No one truly understands these two items so it's highly possible that bringing them together will awaken Amu."

"Just do it so we can figure a way to get the others memories back!" Yukari yelled, "My parents are coming at the end of the week and they already know about Amu!"

"Do you seriously only care about yourself?" Yuu asked deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, but slowly walked up to Amu and went to insert the Dumpty Key into the Humpty Lock, but a light golden shield stopped the key from going more than a foot from it, "What?" I said shocked.

"Okay…" Daishi said, "Then what's with the glowing?"

Suddenly, the glow from the Humpty Lock began to spread from the lock to all over Amu. I blinked in shock, "What's happening?" Ran asked.

"Does it look like we know~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

The golden glow around Amu soon turned into a light pink one, "Whoa…" Rhythm said.

I blinked _since when could the Humpty Lock do this?_ The glow then disappeared and Amu clinched her hand into a fist, "Amu?" I asked.

"Amu-chan!" all the charas yelled.

Amu's eyelids tightened before slowly opening, "Amu!" everyone in the room yelled.

Amu moaned quietly and turned her head towards me then at the charas around her, then at Yukari and Yuu, "Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled and hugged Amu.

Amu didn't say anything she just smiled. She looked at me, "Ikuto…" she said softly, "…what happened?"

I smiled softly and moved some of her pink hair out of her eyes, "It's a long story Amu," I stated, "And we still aren't clear on most of the answers."

Amu blinked, "Is it bad?" she asked.

"Depends…" I stated, "How do you feel about all our friends forgetting who we are?"

Amu went wide eyed and gasped a little. Suddenly, Dr. Tanaka came in before I could say anything else, "Ah, you're awake Hinamori-san," he said, "Good, we'll just run a few tests and see how you're doing, and you'll need to stay overnight to get your strength back up before you can return home."

Amu nodded and Dr. Tanaka then left again. Amu looked at me, "How long was I out?" she asked me.

"Eh, not even 24 hours," I stated.

"Yukari!" I heard Utau yell and the doors slam open.

"Utau," I heard Kairi say, "Keep your voice down; this is a hospital after all."

Utau and Kairi entered the room and Utau was glaring at her manager, "What are you doing here!" she yelled.

"Utau, keep your voice down," Yuu said gently, "Amu just got out of a coma."

"Who?" Kairi and Utau asked.

The two of them then noticed their charas, "You guys too?" Utau asked.

Il, El, and Musashi nodded. Utau and Kairi looked at Amu who had a pained look on her face, "You guys really don't remember us?" she asked.

"Should we?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, Utau," Yukari said gently, a rare sight, "Amu and her charas are the ones who brought Easter down and showed us the right way to go."

Utau and Kairi blinked then looked at Amu, "And Ikuto is your older brother Utau," Yuu added.

"I don't have a brother," Utau stated, "And I don't have a clue who this girl is."

"That's because Wall-ie erased your memories of them!" Il yelled, "Amu can tell you anything about yourselves!"

"Yeah right…" Utau stated, "If that's true then what do our charas represent?"

Amu was silent for a moment before talking, "Musashi represents Kairi's will to be a strong samurai and protect the weak." Amu started, "Il represents Utau's desire to be a rock star and attract an audience, while El represents Utau's desire to make other people happy by singing."

Utau's mouth dropped to the floor and Kairi blinked in shock, "H-how…" Utau tried.

"Like Il said," I stated, "Wall-ie erased your memories. I can tell you anything about your childhood Utau."

Kairi looked at his sister, "How do you remember and not us?" he asked.

"I guess we weren't as important…" Yukari said annoyed.

"I don't get this!" Utau yelled.

"Calm down…" Yuu said, "Why don't we bring everyone over to Ikuto-kun's apartment once Amu's been released and we can try and sort this out…"

"Fine…" Utau said and the four of them left along with the others charas.

I looked at Amu, "You okay?" I asked.

"A little tired and a bit of a headache," Amu said.

I smiled, "Get some sleep Strawberry," I stated, "We'll straighten all this out."

Amu nodded and slowly drifted into dreamland. Once I was sure Amu was asleep I moved some hair out of her face, "I hope…" I added out loud.

**A/N Chelsea: 1, 2, 3 lift! *Pulls me out of hole***

**Me: Oof, ow…**

**Caroline: *Still laughing her head off***

**Kayla: Does she have an off button?**

**Me: I've been asking myself that for years…**

**Chelsea: R&R for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Me: Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Kayla, Chelsea, and Caroline: *Fast asleep***

**Me: *Chuckles* I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Ikuto, Amu, and their charas entered the apartment the morning Amu was released, "Wait…Akiko said that you and her weren't that different?" Amu asked shocked.

Ikuto nodded, "And is there a reason why you never told me you were allergic to nuts?" he asked.

Amu blushed lightly, "Um…it slipped my mind?" she said.

"Amu," Ikuto said sternly, "A nut allergy is something that needs to be told. Do the Guardians even know?"

Amu looked down, "N-no…" she said.

Ikuto sighed, "Just be lucky your charas knew or Wall-ie could have done something to you," he said.

"Sorry…" Amu said, "When are Sanjo-san and Nikaidou-sensei bringing the others?"

"After lunch," Ikuto stated.

Amu looked at the clock, "Well, I may want to make something for everyone to snack on," Amu said then entered the kitchen.

Ikuto sighed. He knew Amu should rest more, but he also knew her stubborn attitude, "Don't push yourself…" he stated then sat on the couch.

Amu didn't seem to hear him or ignored him and looked through the cabinets, "Amu-chan," Dia said, "Ikuto's right. You need to be aware of your body's weakness right now. Wait until you get stronger before doing anything difficult."

Amu just groaned, "Fine…but I'm still making the snacks," she said stubbornly.

Ikuto sighed and the charas sweat dropped, "She doesn't get it does she~ nya…" Yoru said.

"Nope…" Ikuto stated and turned the TV on.

"Make something simple~ desu!" Su yelled, "Like…like…"

"Sandwiches!" Ran and Miki yelled worried.

"Please don't push yourself Amu-chan…" Dia said softly.

Amu nodded though not turning to them. Ikuto stared at the TV, but was tuned into Amu moving around in the kitchen. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't pass out again. Amu quickly made two small plates of sandwiches and set them on the coffee table then sat down beside Ikuto sighing tiredly, "If that tired you out Strawberry, then there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near a battlefield," Ikuto stated.

Amu glared at him, "I'm fin-whoa…" Amu said grabbing her head.

"Don't you dare faint on me again," Ikuto said and picked up a sandwich.

He quickly double checked that it wasn't a peanut butter sandwich before giving it to her, "Eat something while I go get you some juice," he stated and stood up.

Amu blinked, but did as Ikuto asked. Ikuto came back with a glass of fruit punch, "Drink," he stated.

Amu took the glass and drank it slowly, "When did you become my mom?" she asked.

"After you fainted~ nya," Yoru stated, but was soon flicked by Ikuto's finger.

"Shut it," Ikuto stated and sat down again.

Amu looked at Ikuto, "Did I really worry you that much?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding!" Miki said, "The minute he found out about your allergy he went bonkers!"

"Didn't I say to shut it?" Ikuto snapped.

"No, you told Yoru to shut it, not me," Miki stated smirking.

Amu blinked at Ikuto, "Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"It's nothing…just drop it," Ikuto said staring at the TV.

Amu was about to comment when there was a knock at the door. Amu went to answer it, but Ikuto stood up first, "Not on your life Amu," Ikuto said, "You stay there and finish the juice."

Amu sighed and sat back on the couch. Ikuto answered the door and Yukari and Yuu stood there with everyone. The charas flew to Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru while everyone entered the small apartment, "Okay," Yukari said, "Let's see what we can do before my parents get here…"

"Onee-chan, it can't be as bad as you think it will," Kairi said.

"So…you're Amu?" Nagi asked.

Amu nodded and set the juice on the table and Ikuto stood beside as if daring her to stand up, "And you have _four_ Guardian Characters?" Tadase asked.

"Yes," Amu stated, "This is Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Ikuto's chara, Yoru."

"Why are you staying here?" Rima asked bored.

"Because…Wall-ie kidnapped my family," Amu stated causing everyone's head to perk up, "And, when you remembered who we were, we all decided that I was to stay with Ikuto so we wouldn't have to explain to your parents what happened."

"Well, that does sound like something we'd do if we had to…" Kairi said.

"Ooo, ham," Kukai said and grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ikuto rolled his eyes with Utau, "You're annoying," they said in unison.

"Maybe you two are related!" Rikka said happily.

"Not in this lifetime!" Utau yelled.

Amu sighed, "What will it take for you guys to believe that Wall-ie did something to you?" she asked.

"What do our charas represent, what did we get for Christmas this year, and name one thing about us," Rima stated bored, but serious at the same time.

Ikuto sighed, "I'll get the water…" he stated and headed for the kitchen.

Amu sat up, "Temari represents Nagi's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer while Rhythm represents his liking of basketball and other sports," Amu started causing Nagi's to blink, "Daichi was born when Kukai wanted to do many sports but had to choose. Kiseki was created from Tadase's desire to become stronger and his dream of world domination," this caused Tadase to blush from embarrassment because of his dream, "Kusukusu was created from Rima's desire to make everyone laugh. Pepe represents Yaya's desire to become a baby again and to get more love from her parents. Hotaru was born from Rikka's wish to be more open and caring to her friends. And finally Akio represents Hikaru's wish to be brighter in his personality and show his emotions more freely."

Everyone was shocked and Ikuto came in with a tray full of glasses of water, "Any of you make a waiter comment and I'll cut you to tiny pieces," Ikuto stated and set the tray on the coffee table.

Amu took a glass off the trey and drank some of it before turning back to her friends, "And as for Christmas presents," she said and set the glass on the coffee table, "Nagi got a signed picture of his favorite basketball player, Kukai got soccer tickets that were sold out for months, Tadase got a puppy, whom you named Bethany, Rima got two issues of her favorite comic before the release date, Yaya got a piece of candy from all over the world, Kairi got a real life samurai sword, Utau got two tickets to Hawaii, for both her and Sanjo-san, Rikka got a pure silver butterfly necklace, and Hikaru got several gems he didn't have."

Amu then took the glass again and took a couple sips, "Dang!" Kukai yelled, "This girl is good!"

"She's known you guys for at least two years," Ikuto stated.

"And finally," Amu said as she set the now empty glass on the coffee table again, "Nagi pretended to be a girl in most of elementary school," Nagi did a double take, "Rima's parents fight," Rima gasped her poker face disappearing, "Tadase's dog, Betty, died a couple years ago," Tadase winced, "And-"

"Enough!" Kairi said panicked, "I-I think we get it."

"Okay, so you are a friend that was erased from our memories," Utau said, "But this still doesn't prove that you're my brother."

Ikuto went over to Utau and whispered something in her ear so no one else could hear. Utau went wide eyed and wound up against the back wall looking at Ikuto in shock as he smirked, "H-how do y-you know t-that?" Utau said fearfully.

"Because I'm your older brother and I know every single thing about you," Ikuto said smirking, "And you too Tadase."

Tadase went wide eyed, "Uh, I'm good," he said laughing nervously, "I don't need any proof."

Ikuto smirked and went back beside Amu who looked a little confused. Yukari then stepped in, "So now that you understand the situation…what do we do?" she asked.

"That's…a good question…" Kairi said, "We get that our memories were taken from us, but we still don't know how to get them back."

"Maybe it's like real amnesia," Amu said, "Maybe if we try and bring back some memories…"

"Maybe," Yuu said, "But for now, I think it'd be best for Amu to get some rest."

"Now wait a minute-" Yukari was cut off when Yuu and Kairi were pushing her out of the apartment.

Slowly everyone left the small apartment leaving only Ikuto, Amu, and their charas, "Well, that went well," Ikuto stated.

"I guess," Amu said, "I'm just glad we were able to convince them."

"With everything you knew," Ikuto said, "I'm not that surprised."

"Mmm," Amu said tiredly.

"Okay," Ikuto said and picked the middle school student up bridal style, "Naptime."

Amu didn't argue because she was asleep the minute Ikuto picked her up. Ikuto set her on the bed and put the blanket over her then left. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru went up to Ikuto, "Do you want me to cook dinner tonight~ desu?" Su asked.

"I'll just order take out," Ikuto stated, "And speaking of cooking…"

Ikuto went into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets, "What are you doing Ikuto?" Ran asked.

"Looking at the ingredients of everything to make sure there aren't any nuts in them," Ikuto stated, "Amu isn't really careful about her allergy as she should be."

"Wait, so even the slightest thing of nuts can set her off?" Miki asked.

"Depends on the condition," Ikuto stated still going through the cabinets, "But I'm not taking any chances."

Dia giggled for some reason, "What?" Ikuto asked annoyed.

"Nothing…" Dia said then flew away with her sisters following.

"That was odd~ nya," Yoru said.

"Uh, huh," Ikuto said not really paying attention to his chara.

"Can I help~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"Start going through the fridge," Ikuto stated, "And don't eat the fish or drink the milk."

Yoru whined, but agreed. Meanwhile, Dia watched as Ikuto and his chara worried over her owner's health, "Dia…" Ran said causing the yellow chara to turn, "What are you doing?"

Dia smiled knowingly, "Nothing…" she said and looked at Ikuto and Yoru again.

"Alright, what's up with you!" Miki yelled.

Dia just smiled and floated into the bedroom with Amu. The three older charas looked at each other, "I think she's finally cracked," Miki stated.

"No…" Su said, "I think she just figured something out before we did."

"Figures," Ran muttered then followed her sisters into the bedroom.

_Meanwhile…_

Akiko was walking through the park with Airi and Emi each floating above one of her shoulders, "Akiko," Airi said softly, "What's wrong? You've been so distracted lately."

Akiko sighed, "I-I'm not positive, but…" she said, "But yesterday…I think I felt The Source."

"What!" Airi and Emi yelled, "Are you sure?"

"Mmm," Akiko said nodding, "I think so, but I'm not positive."

"Then that means we're closer to being free!" Airi said happily.

"I said I wasn't positive Airi," Akiko said, "But…it does open a door of hope, doesn't it?"

Emi and Airi nodded, "Hinamori was released today," Emi said, "Are you going to tell her parents?"

"Yeah, I better do that," Akiko said and character changed with Airi and flew off.

_**"…only The Source is powerful enough to destroy my murderous side."**_

**A/N Chelsea: Ooo, POPCORN! WE NEED POPCORN!**

**Caroline: I need a real life pause button…**

**Kayla: I NEED ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* I see you guys are up and about… R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Kayla: Popcorn…the perfect food while reading an entertaining story…**

**Caroline: I prefer candy…**

**Chelsea: POPCORN! ….needs salt…**

**Kayla: NO WAY!**

**Me: *Is currently hitting self in head with 300lb textbook***

**Chelsea: I think we broke her.**

**Caroline: *Falls on her butt laughing***

**Kayla: Uh…why don't we just do the disclaimer…**

**Chelsea: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara! …sooner or later she's going to knock herself out.**

**Me: THAT'S THE POINT!**

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I walked into the boss' office, "You wanted to see me?" I asked bored.

"Yes," Mr. Kondo said, "I need a report…have you located the Hinamoris and are the brats still clueless?"

I sighed, "No sign of the Hinamoris," I lied, "And Hinamori and Tsukiyomi have once again gotten their friends on their side."

"What!" Mr. Kondo yelled, "Well, it seems I've underestimated these two…"

Suddenly, he smirked, "Sir?" I asked slightly afraid of what he was planning now, but didn't show it.

"Hinamori must be special," Mr. Kondo said, "I knew she had some sort of power because the Humpty Lock chose her, but it seems her personality is also special…"

I blinked in shock, "Hinamori has powers?" I asked in monotone successfully hiding my shock.

"Yes… that's the only reason the Humpty Lock would choose her," Mr. Kondo said, "But what kind of power she holds and what causes it to come into play is still a mystery," Mr. Kondo paused for a few seconds before smirking, "Akiko, I want to know what power she holds."

I gave him a look, "And how do you propose I don that Sir?" I asked, "Even Hinamori doesn't know about her own powers."

Mr. Kondo chuckled, "Akiko, Akiko, Akiko," he chanted and turned to me, "You have to read between the lines…"

I blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?" I said.

"Hinamori cares more than any normal person should, correct?" Mr. Kondo said.

I nodded slowly for him to continue, "So the answer is simple Akiko…" the boss said slowly and got in my face, "If you hurt those she cares for enough…her power should show itself."

I went wide eyed and he pulled away from my face, "I-I-"

"Do this and I'll give you a double reward…" Mr. Kondo said.

My heart stopped _he's serious about this…a double reward…_, "Did that perk your interest Akiko?" Mr. Kondo asked.

I clinched my hands into fists, "So do we have a deal? Mr. Kondo asked.

I gulped softly and nodded.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

Ikuto and I were heading to the park with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru to try and bring back the other's memories. I tried to convince Ikuto that he didn't have to come if he didn't want to, but he said something about me being too weak to walk around by myself. This, of course, caused an argument that lasted about five minutes. Now we were quietly walking towards the park where everyone should be waiting, well, everyone except Sanjo-san and Nikaidou-sensei. Sensei decided (more like forced by Sanjo-san) to help Sanjo-san with her parents.

When Ikuto and I arrived at the park we saw Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Rikka talking while Kairi, Hikaru, and Tadase talked and Kukai and Nagi were playing soccer in the limited space they had. When they noticed us all talking and goofing around stopped. Suddenly, the air was filled with something that hasn't been there in forever…awkwardness. It was deathly quiet, well, until Ikuto decided to break it, "Okay," he said bored, "Enough with the awkwardness already."

"Ikuto…" I muttered.

"What?" Ikuto said and sat on a bench.

I sighed, "Alright," I said and looked at everyone, "Back when we were fifth years, make that even today, I'm known as "Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu" to the entire class. Ringing any bells?"

"It does sound familiar…" Tadase said, "But that's all I'm afraid."

Ikuto and I sighed, "This is going to be a while…" Ikuto said.

"I told you that you didn't need to come," I stated annoyed.

"Not in your weakened state and Wall-ie after you," Ikuto stated.

"Uh," Kukai said causing both me and Ikuto to turn to him, "Are you two dating or something?"

My face lit up like a Christmas tree, "N-no!" I yelled, "He's a perverted cat!"

Ikuto smirked, "Aw, but Amu," Ikuto stated, "I thought you liked that about me?"

"IKUTO!" I yelled and started hitting him in the head, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!"

Ikuto chuckled and grabbed my wrists, "I'd say it is…look," he said causing me to turn to everyone who were holding their sides and laughing, including Hikaru and Kairi.

"Oh, man!" Kukai said laughing, "That's-that's," he fell on his butt from laughing so hard and Utau soon followed.

I blinked, "Uh, did I miss something?" I asked.

"I think they got their memories back Strawberry," Ikuto said close to my ear.

I squeaked and quickly moved at least three feet away from him, "Ikuto!" I yelled.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled attacking me in a hug, "Yaya remember you now!"

I blinked shocked, "Really?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," Kukai said while trying to stop laughing, "It's hard to forget you and Ikuto fighting constantly."

I blushed, "W-we don't fight _that_ much…" I said quietly.

"Yeah right!" everyone yelled laughing again.

I grumbled, "Not the way I was planning on bringing your memories back…" I muttered, "But I guess it works."

"Well, I guess that figures…" I heard Akiko's voice say.

We all turned behind us just as Akiko landed on the ground from a tree, "Humpty Dumpty saves the day again," Akiko finished as Airi and Emi came beside her.

"Akiko!" we all yelled in shock.

I suddenly felt myself be pulled. After I felt the tug vanish I saw that I was standing behind Ikuto with him having a look of protectiveness on his face, "What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Data," Akiko stated, "On Hinamori."

"Again?" Nagi asked, "Didn't you already do that?"

"That…was more on what she could do with the Humpty Locks power," Akiko said, "This…well, hopefully you'll see."

"You're not touching her," Ikuto stated, "Not unless you get passed me first."

"And us," Utau said.

Akiko closed her eyes, "Emi, Airi," Akiko said, "Keep the charas busy…"

Emi pulled out her sword and nodded with Airi. All the charas sweat dropped, "Uh…" Ran said nervously, "RUN!"

All the charas ran from Airi and Emi. I turned to Akiko in shock and she held a blank look on her face. We all gulped. _This is very bad…_ Akiko looked at me straight in the eye, "I'm not planning on hurting Hinamori, Tsukiyomi," she said moving to face Ikuto, "Well, physically anyway…"

I was confused, "Yaya don't understand," Yaya said.

Akiko was suddenly in front of Yaya before we could blink. Yaya yelped in fear and bumped into Kairi. Akiko looked at Yaya and Kairi for a few seconds before grabbing their arms and throwing them into a tree, "Ah!" they yelled.

"Yaya! Kairi!" I yelled worried.

Akiko then turned to the rest of us, "Why are you doing this!" I yelled.

Akiko didn't say anything and kicked Tadase in the stomach casing him to bend over in pain, "Tadase!" Ikuto and I yelled with everyone else.

I looked over and Kairi and Yaya who were struggling to get up. Tears pricked my eyes, "Please!" I begged, "Stop hurting them!"

Akiko looked at me, but didn't say anything. She then threw Tadase into Yaya and Kairi making the three of them cry out in pain. Tears were pouring down my face, "Stop it!" I yelled.

They just got their memories back…it should be a happy time, not this! Akiko then grabbed both Rima and Nagi and knocked their heads together, "Ow!" they yelled then Akiko sent them flying into the others.

I was shaking now from all the crying I was doing. I fell to my knees, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled worried.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, are you trying to break my arm-ow!" Kukai yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Utau yelled.

Akiko then kicked Utau in the legs, not to knock her off balance, she kicked straight on. Utau cried out in pain. Akiko then threw both Kukai and Utau into the pile made of my friends. I saw anger flash in Ikuto's eyes. Akiko turned to us, "Hmm," she said, "Maybe the boss was wrong about you Hinamori…"

I was having trouble breathing because of all the crying I was doing, "What do you want with me!" I yelled.

"Me, nothing," Akiko stated and threw Rikka and Hikaru into the pile of my friends, "It's what the boss wants."

I suddenly felt Ikuto leave my side. I looked and saw that Akiko had thrown him _through_ a tree, "Ikuto!" I yelled tears pouring faster, if possible, down my face, "Please! Stop it!"

Akiko looked at me and came closer to me, "I'm sorry," she said in a very low whisper, "…your family says hello…"

I went wide eyed and gasped _**Akiko said that she and I weren't that different…**_, "Don't touch her!" I heard several voices yell.

I looked and saw everyone, except Kukai and Utau, running at Akiko. Akiko pulled away from my face and turned to everyone. Akiko suddenly pulled out a knife causing everyone to freeze in their tracks, "Do you really want me to go there?" she asked.

We all gulped, "Please don't!" I yelled.

Akiko then threw the knife above everyone and it was stuck in a tree, "No…" she said quietly, "I'll _never_ go there."

"Just tell us what you want Akiko," Ikuto stated.

"I told you," Akiko said, "Data."

"On what?" Ikuto asked.

"Hinamori," Akiko said.

Ikuto groaned, "Okay, whatever," he said, "But I'm not letting you lay a hand on Amu."

"I told I would hurt _her_ physically," Akiko said then, quick as lightning, she knocked everyone down to the ground.

"Again with the falling!" Nagi yelled and rubbed his backside.

Akiko then grabbed Rikka by her neck, "Rikka!" I yelled, "Stop it…stop it!"

Akiko just tighten her grip on Rikka's neck and pushed everyone down with her free hand as they tried to free Rikka. I shut my eyes tightly, "Rikka!" I heard the charas yelled.

I looked and saw that Emi and Airi had the charas trapped, "Stop it," I whispered.

I saw Rikka's face turn blue. I gripped the grass under me. Suddenly, the Humpty Lock began to glow a golden color, "Rikka!" Hikaru yelled.

"Akiko…" I said softly, "Please…stop it."

Akiko stared at me. I saw Rikka slowly start to turn purple. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "STOP IT!" I yelled and was blinded by something.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

"Amu!" I yelled as she was surrounded by a pink aura.

Akiko suddenly dropped Rikka and fell to her knees gripping her stomach and was soon followed by Emi. Airi gasped and turned to Amu, "S-she's…" Airi said.

Suddenly, the aura disappeared and Akiko was gasping, "Dang it…" she muttered, "So close…"

I was confused, but then noticed Amu was unconscious, again, "Amu!" I yelled and ran to her.

I picked Amu up and held her close to me, "Not again," I muttered.

"Amu!" everyone yelled and ran to us, well except for Utau who might have a broken leg, but Kukai helped her over with his one good arm.

I looked around and saw that Akiko and her charas had disappeared. I was slightly annoyed, but then quickly turned back to Amu, "Amu…" I whispered.

Amu's eyes slowly opened, "Ikuto?" she asked.

I sighed inwardly, "Thank goodness," Nagi said.

Amu blinked tiredly, "…what happened?" she asked weakly.

I stood up with Amu in my arms, "I'm taking you home," I stated, "And I'm also calling the school to let them know you won't be back for the rest of the week."

"Eh?" Amu said weakly.

"Ikuto-nii-san's right Amu-chan," Tadase said, "You are far too weak to even walk. You need to stay home and rest."

"We'll make sure you get the notes for the days you miss," Nagi said.

Rima nodded, "Rest," she stated.

Amu's eyes slowly closed and gripped my shirt lightly between her fingers. I started to walk away, but then stopped and turned around, "Kairi, call your sister," I said, "Kukai and Utau need to get to the hospital."

I then turned back around and walked back towards the apartment.

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I was leaning against the wall of an alley gasping for air, "Akiko," Emi said just as out of breath as me, "Hinamori is…"

"I know," I said, "But how? From what I've seen of her family there's no trace of The Source in the bloodline."

"Weren't Hinamori and her friends once looking for the Embryo?" Airi asked, "Aren't The Source and the Embryo connected in some way?"

I went wide eyed and gasped in shocked, "That's it!" I said, "The Source was made to protect the Embryo. Which means…"

"No…" Emi and Airi said in shock.

I nodded, "Ami's the holder of the Embryo and Hinamori's The Source," I stated.

_End of Season 2_

**A/N Kayla and Chelsea: *Does spit take* YOU SAY WHAT NOW!**

**Me: *Smirks* You like?**

**Caroline: Who's Ami again?**

**Me: *Hits sister in back of the head with textbook***

**Caroline: Ow! Why you little…**

**Kayla: R&R please! We want to read more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Chelsea and Kayla: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU UPDATED!**

**Caroline: Great, now I have a headache…**

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Kayla: Start writing!**

**Me: I'm going, I'm going.**

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I was walking down the streets not really going anywhere. What Mr. Kondo said still burned in my mind.

_ "You are not to go anywhere near Hinamori from now on Akiko," Mr. Kondo said, "And I want you to double your search on finding the Hinamoris, mostly the youngest one. Understand?"_

_ "Yes, sir…" I said reluctantly._

_ Mr. Kondo nodded and I left._

I sighed, _even if Hinamori destroyed my murderous side, Mr. Kondo would just kill Kaito and Yua because they are of no use to him anymore,_ "Akiko?" Airi's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I said not looking at them.

"What are we going to do?" Airi asked, "If we give him Ami, then Hinamori would come and they both could get hurt."

"Yeah," Emi said, "And if we tried to hurt Hinamori Tsukiyomi would just come to her rescue because of the key and lock."

I suddenly realized something, "But…if Hinamori knew about her and Ami then she would be more prepared for Wall-ie's attacks," I said.

"But the boss said not to go near Hinamori or we'd get triple punishment," Airi said worried.

_In other words he'd kill them_, "I know that, but I wasn't planning on telling Hinamori personally…" I said.

"Eh?" my charas asked.

"We need to find Tsukiyomi," I stated and started running to the park where he normally was in the afternoons.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I lay against a tree just relaxing, "Ikuto, should you really be here right now~ nya?" Yoru asked, "Amu's still weak."

"I'm only staying here for half an hour," I stated.

Suddenly, Yoru yelped, "Akiko!" he said causing my eyes to snap open.

I blinked, "What do you want?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I need you to tell Hinamori something," Akiko said.

"Why can't you?" I asked, "We know you-"

"I can't," she said, "I'm not allowed near her or I get triple punishment."

I was confused, but I understood, "Alright," I said and sat up slightly.

"About Hinamori's power yesterday…" she said, "It wasn't because of the Humpty Lock."

I went wide eyed, "What?" I asked, "Are you trying to tell me that that those powers yesterday were Amu's?"

Akiko nodded, "Her power is called The Source," she said, "It was made to protect the Embryo."

"Embryo?" I said shocked.

"The Source is very…powerful," Akiko said, "I believe that's why Hinamori's yellow chara is powerful."

"Dia?" I asked.

"Sure," Akiko said, "But what I'm here to say is…Hinamori's sister, Ami, is the holder of the Embryo."

"What!" I yelled and stood up.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled, "No way!"

Akiko nodded, "I know because I've searched for The Source my whole life," she said, "It…it's able to destroy something I want out of my life."

"Wall-ie?" I asked.

Akiko shook her head, "No," she said, "The Source is able to destroy a part of me that Wall-ie wants. It's because of this part of me that I'm able to fight the way I do."

I was both confused and shocked, "When Hinamori's power arose yesterday I knew it was The Source because I could slowly feel that part of me start to disappear. Emi represents that part of me which is why she was affected," Akiko said, "I'm telling you this because Wall-ie wants Ami now as well as you two. If Ami's put in danger, Hinamori will go straight to her because of The Source."

"And what if Amu's put in danger?" I asked, "Ami's too young to help her."

"That's why I believe the Humpty Lock chose Hinamori," Akiko said then started to turn away, "Because the Dumpty Key will always protect the Humpty Lock."

I blinked and watched as Akiko walked away. Suddenly, I ran to Akiko and grabbed her by the arm. She turned to me in slight shock, "Where's Amu's family?" I asked seriously.

Akiko blinked, "Why do you want to know?" she asked in monotone.

"Because they're Amu's family," I stated, "And I want to know."

I saw something flash in Akiko's eyes, "They're in an old house outside town," she said and broke free of my hold easily, "But don't bring Amu there it'll cause suspension at Wall-ie and they'll be put in danger."

I nodded and we went our separate ways. I character changed and started jumping roofs. When I got to the edge of the city I spotted a house deep in the woods that surrounded the city _that must be it._ I jumped into the woods and the character change disappeared and I walked towards the house. Yoru floated by my right shoulder, "Are you sure Ikuto~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"I want to know Amu's family is safe," I stated and opened the door.

Amu's mom, dad, and Ami turned in shock. Ami laughed and ran to me, "Kitty Shugo Chara!" she yelled and tried to grab Yoru, but he flew away in fear.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled as he ran from Ami.

I closed the door and looked at Amu's parents, "Ikuto-kun?" Amu's mom asked.

I nodded and walked more in, "Akiko told me where you were and I wanted to make sure you were safe," I stated.

"So you're Ikuto-kun," Amu's dad said.

I nodded, "There's something you two need to know about your daughters," I stated.

"Both?" Amu's mom asked.

I nodded, "Did Akiko tell you about the Embryo?" I asked.

"Yes," Amu's mom said.

"Well, Ami is the holder of the Embryo," I stated.

Amu's mom's hand went to her mouth in shock and Amu's dad's eyes widened, "And Amu has a power called The Source it was made to protect the Embryo."

Both parents looked at their youngest daughter who was jumping trying to get Yoru, "Come down Kitty!" she wailed.

Yoru shook his head wildly. I looked at Amu's parents, "Amu is extremely weak at the moment," I stated, "She's been in a coma and her Source power was forced out yesterday. So at the moment she should be sleeping."

"Is she alright!" Amu's dad yelled worried.

I nodded, "Yes," I said, "I'm making sure of that."

Amu's dad relaxed slightly, "Thank you," Amu's mom said.

I nodded, "And I won't be able to bring Amu over because it could put you in danger," I stated, "And if Ami is hurt than Amu will come instantly because of her power, but Amu knows your safe, I just wanted to make sure of it."

Amu's parents nodded, "We're going Yoru," I said and headed for the door.

Yoru was by my side instantly, "Kitty!" Ami whined.

"Ikuto-kun," Amu's mom said causing me to turn to her, "Please keep Amu safe."

I nodded, "Don't worry," I said, "I will," and with that I left.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

My eyes opened slowly and I found myself on the couch, "Huh?" I said softly, "How'd I get on the couch?"

"Amu-chan~ desu," Su said coming into the living room with a bowl of soup, "Time for lunch."

I blinked, but sat up and took the bowl from Su, "Thanks Su," I said and slowly began to eat the soup.

Suddenly, Ikuto came in, "Ikuto," I stated confused, "Where'd you go?"

Ikuto didn't answer my question, "Akiko gave me some information that you may want to know about," he said.

Ran, Miki, and Dia came into the living room at this, "What?" I asked.

"The power you showed yesterday wasn't from the Humpty Lock; it was you," Ikuto stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's called The Source and Akiko believes that that power is what makes Dia so powerful," Ikuto said turning to Dia.

Dia blinked in shock, "Also, Akiko said The Source is able to destroy a part of her," Ikuto said, "A part of her that holds her to Wall-ie and The Source was created to protect the Embryo."

"The Embryo," Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled shocked.

Ikuto nodded then took a deep breath, "Amu," he stated, "Ami's the holder of the Embryo."

I dropped my soup onto the hardwood floor in shock and my eyes were wide, "W-w-w-w-"

I couldn't even say a complete a word let alone a sentence. My charas were frozen in shock, "A-Ami?" I managed to say, "I-it can't be…s-she…"

Ikuto sat beside me, "I saw your family Amu," he said.

I turned to him in shock, "I wanted to make sure they were safe," he said, "They are, but because of your power and Ami having the Embryo you'll put them in danger if you see them."

I gripped the blanket I had in my fingers and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall. I felt Ikuto grab my hand. I looked at him, "Listen to me Amu," he said, "I won't let Wall-ie hurt you or your family. I promise."

I gripped Ikuto's hand tightly and nodded, "I-I know," I said, "Thanks Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled gently at me, "Su, can you make Amu some more soup?" he asked.

"Right away!" Su yelled.

Ikuto then bent down to the floor and started cleaning up the spilled soup. Once the soup was cleaned up Su brought me another bowl, "Here you go~ desu," she said, "Eat it slowly it's hot."

I nodded and turned to Ikuto who was cleaning the bowl from the first batch of soup, "Amu-chan," Ran said, "We're going to go tell Tadase and Kiseki about Ami."

I nodded, "Okay, that would probably be best," I said, "You going too Yoru?"

Yoru was about to answer, but Miki grabbed his cat ear causing him to yelp in pain, "Yes, he's going," Miki said and pulled Yoru with her and her sisters.

I blinked, "Is it just me or do Yoru and Miki act like an old married couple?" Ikuto asked leaving the kitchen.

I shrugged and stirred my soup with my spoon, "Amu," Ikuto said, "You're supposed to eat the soup not play with it."

"Ikuto," I said, "Can I ask you something?"

Ikuto just looked at me and I took that as a yes, "Um, back when you were staying in my room I asked you if you loved someone and you said me and I thought you were lying," I said and looked at him, "Um, do you remember that?"

Ikuto didn't say anything for a while, "Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked, "Didn't you say I was lying?"

"Um, well," I said, "I did, but then with what you did before you left…I'm not so sure anymore."

"That was just to get Tadase and Utau's blood boiling," Ikuto stated smirking.

I shook my head, "No," I stated and set the soup on the coffee table, "I saw something in your eyes."

Ikuto didn't say anything and looked down his smirk disappearing. I stood up slowly and walked over to him, "Amu, you should be resting-"

"Do you still have those feelings Ikuto?" I cut him off.

Ikuto blinked, "Why would you want to know?" he asked, "Don't you like someone else?"

I looked down, "Ikuto," I said and looked at him, "I do…"

"Then why ask me if I-"

"Because it's you stupid!" I yelled then quickly covered my mouth.

Ikuto's eyes widened and I looked down blushing a deep red. The room felt really awkward now…or at least it did to me, "Yes," Ikuto said.

I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"The answer to your question," he said and pulled me into a hug, "I do still love you."

I smiled and grabbed fist fulls of his shirt in both my hands, "Ikuto…" I said.

I felt Ikuto kiss my cheek again and he looked me in the eyes, "You need to eat Strawberry," he said smiling.

I nodded and went over to the couch and took the bowl of soup and began to eat it. I looked at Ikuto and found that he'd gone into the kitchen. I smiled and ate my soup quietly.

**A/N Chelsea and Kayla: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Caroline: I'm surprised you were able to keep them from getting together this long…**

**Me: Don't make me hurt you…**

**Caroline: I'm taller than you…try and hurt me.**

**Kayla: It's about time!**

**Chelsea: I'll say! Although I'm surprised Twins didn't make them kiss.**

**Me: *Smirks* I'm building up to that…**

**Caroline: Oh the JOY!**

**Kayla: R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Chelsea: Next chapter!**

**Kayla: Weeeeeeeee!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Kayla…did you sniff that pencil one too many times?**

**Kayla: Maybe…**

**Caroline: *Banging on door with the word "Exit" in glowing green letters* Someone let me out of here!**

**Me: *Smirks* Oh don't worry Caroline the story will be over soon…**

**Caroline: *Happily* REALLY!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Sad and shocked* REALLY!**

**Me: Maybe…not sure yet…I've got a couple ideas I may want to included.**

**Caroline: *Hold up 20ft club***

**Me: Where'd you get Cluby! That's for me to use when the authors of the stories I'm reading leaving me at a cliffhanger!**

**Chelsea: Really? WE SHOULD'VE HAD THAT A LONG TIME AGO!**

**Kayla: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara. Get writing!**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I groaned as the sunlight woke up me up. I slowly opened my eyes and felt something around my waist. I turned and looked behind me and saw Ikuto had his arms around my waist. At first I was about to yell at him, but then quickly remembered yesterday. I instantly relaxed and flipped to my other side and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep again.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I cracked my eyes open slightly and smirked slightly as Amu fell asleep again. I pulled her closer to me and held her protectively and fell back asleep as well.

_**No One's Point of View**_

The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key began to glow a very bright golden color and Amu began to glow pink; Ikuto a dark blue color, and Dia's egg began to glow a golden color. Meanwhile, outside the city in the Hinamori household, Ami began to glow a white color as she slept on the living room couch and her parents stared in both shock and fear, "Mama, my little sparrows…" Tsumugu said, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know papa," Midori said, "But we need to be good parents and protect Ami while Ikuto-kun protects Amu."

"Right," Tsumugu said.

_**Akiko's Point of View **_**(Caroline: Wow, this is a lot of POV changes!)**

I sat in my room sitting crisscross on the bed, "Akiko?" Airi asked, "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "I don't know…" I said, "I'm split. I have to do what Mr. Kondo says or Kaito and Yua die, but I don't want to hurt Hinamori because…well a few reasons really. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Emi came up to me her face serious, "Akiko," she said, "It's almost your 18 birthday."

My fists clinched, "I know…" I said angrily, "If I haven't escaped Wall-ie tell Hinamori about Kaito and Yua; beg her if you have to."

Emi and Airi nodded, "We better get to the office," Emi said.

I sighed but got out of bed and went to get dressed.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled, "Ikuto! Wake up!"

I groaned. I felt so warm and comfortable. I didn't want to get up. I cracked my eyes open and glared at Ran before closing them again and snuggling into Ikuto again, "Amu-chan!" Miki yelled, "Get up!"

I groaned and swatted my hand hoping to hit the snooze buttons on my charas and grabbed a hold of Ikuto pajama shirt that I made him wear when I first moved in, between my fingers. I felt Ikuto stir slightly, "Why are you waking us up?" he asked annoyed, "You guys know Amu needs her rest."

"One: It's three in the afternoon, two: Su has food ready, and three: the guys are here with Amu's homework and notes…" Miki stated.

My eyes flew open and sat up, "What!" I yelled shocked.

Even Ikuto looked shocked, "Okay, I don't even sleep this long…" he stated and sat up.

"Hey, are they up yet!" Kukai yelled entered the room.

Kukai blinked and I noticed that Ikuto and I were still cuddling. I blushed a light pink, "FINALLY!" Kukai yelled, "Hey guys! They're finally together!"

"What!" I heard several voices yell.

"Aw man," I muttered and blushed.

"We tried to wake you guys up hours ago, but you guys were out cold," Ran said, "It even took a while to get Dia up…"

I looked around, "Where is Dia?" I asked.

"Uh, she was helping Su…" Miki said.

Ikuto finally got out of bed, "Come on Strawberry," he said, "I think we'll have some questions to answer."

I blushed again, but slowly got out of bed. Both me and Ikuto went into the living room and saw everyone smirking, well, minus Kairi and Hikaru… "Yaya happy!" Yaya yelled.

"Glad to hear it…" I muttered and yawned still tired.

"How are you two still tired?" Utau asked.

"No idea," Ikuto stated, "But I feel like I haven't slept in a week."

"Well, I guess we'd better just give you the notes and homework and leave then," Nagi said and set some papers on the coffee table, "Hope you two get better."

I just nodded and leaned into Ikuto tiredly, "Can we go back to bed now?" I asked yawning.

"Try eating something~ desu," Su said, "You can't sleep all day."

"Fine," I stated and Ikuto sighed.

We sat on the couch and Su, Ran, Miki, Dia, and Yoru brought us Macaroni & Cheese and some fruit punch. I yawned, but ate what Su had made for us. After we finished I was still tired, but Ikuto seemed to be more awake, "Still tired?" he asked.

I just nodded. He felt my forehead, "No fever," he stated, "Maybe you should just rest some more."

I nodded and fell on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I blinked, "Not what I meant, but…" I couldn't help but smirk at the little girl.

"Ikuto," Su said causing me to turn to her, "I'm worried about Amu-chan~ desu."

Ran nodded, "She's never been like this, even when she's sick," she said.

I looked at Amu, "I don't think she's sick," I stated, "I think it's her body getting used to The Source."

"Eh," Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru asked while Dia blinked confused.

"Her power was forced out," I stated, "It was probably dormant inside her and only released when needed, like when she was in her coma."

"So, with the big burst of power…" Miki said shocked.

I nodded, "So technically, Amu is sick, I guess," I said.

"Poor Amu-chan," Dia said softly.

I picked Amu up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom. I put her on the bed and covered her up. I kissed her forehead quickly before leaving her to sleep.

_**No One's Point of View**_** (Caroline: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!)**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Japan, Daisuke and Katsu were walking up to a light purple house, "This is it?" Katsu asked.

Daisuke nodded and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman with light blue hair that came to her shoulder and light yellow eyes answered the door. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white socks, "Can I help you young man?" she asked.

Daisuke nodded, "Is your daughter home?" he asked.

The woman blinked, "She's in her room," she said, "Are you friends with her."

"Sort of," Daisuke said.

"Well," she said, "Alright, she's upstairs and in the second room on your right."

Daisuke nodded, "Thank you," he said and quickly walked upstairs.

He opened the door causing the 14 year old girl and her chara to turn in shock, "Kondo Akane," Daisuke said, "I think there's something you need to know about what your father's doing now…"

**A/N Chelsea: Ooo! Akane and Daisuke are back!**

**Kayla: I wanna know what the big deal with Akiko's 18th birthday is.**

**Caroline: I WANT OUT OF HERE!**

**Me: R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Caroline: IS THIS STUPID THING DONE YET!**

**Me: No… not yet.**

**Caroline: *Holds up Cluby* Wanna rephrase that?**

**Me: You can't hurt me without getting in trouble…I still have that Nyquil incident over your head.**

**Caroline: *Grumbles and put Cluby down***

**Kayla and Chelsea: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_**Akiko's Point of View**_

I was dizzy…_very_ dizzy, "Akiko…" Airi asked worried.

I groaned and leaned against a tree, "Stupid birthday…" I muttered, "Guys…it came early…"

Emi and Airi went wide eyed, "F-find, Hinamori…" I managed to say before I passed out.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"Ikuto!" I yelled coming out of the bedroom.

Ikuto was on the couch. It's been about two days since Ikuto and I…uh…well, you know, got together, "Feeling better Strawberry?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, much," I said.

"Good, it's kind of hard to tease you when you're sleeping all day," Ikuto said smirking.

I blushed, "Same old Ikuto…" I muttered.

Suddenly, two charas ran into the window. I gasped and ran to the window worried about the guardian characters, but gasped again when I saw they were, "Airi? Emi?" I said.

"Hinamori!" Airi yelled, "Please, we're begging you. Akiko."

I went wide eyed and Ikuto sat up and the Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru came into the room, "What about Akiko?" I asked.

"S-she, we can't explain," Airi said, "Let's just say…she's sick."

"What!" I said, "Where is she?"

"No!" Airi and Emi yelled "Don't go near her!"

I blinked, "Why? If she's sick I want to help her," I said.

"Y-you, she," Emi sighed, "Look, something's about to happen…and only two people are able to bring her back to her normal self…hopefully."

"What?" I asked.

Airi and Emi lifted up a golden heart shaped locket, "The people inside are said people," Airi said, "Akiko…has a part of her that is about to come out. Only they are able to bring her back, but Wall-ie has them held captive. When Akiko does something right she can see them for five minutes; her reward, but if she does something wrong, they're tortured; this is her punishment."

"Punishment?" Ikuto said shocked, "That's…oh, okay, I think we get it, but what is going on with Akiko?"

"S-she, we can't say," Airi said, "It's for Akiko to say, but let's just say when she wakes up…she'll…she'll…"

"She'll kill everyone in her sight, be friend or foe," Emi finished.

I gasped and Ikuto and the chara's eyes went wide, "What we want you to do is save these two and bring Akiko back," Airi said, "Please."

I was quiet, "Who are they?" I asked.

"Akiko's boyfriend, Harada Kaito and their daughter, Harada Yua," Airi said.

I took the locket and opened it and saw a boy that had light purple hair that was held in a ponytail with light blue eyes and a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and had black hair and her eyes were closed. I closed the locket and held it tight, "Okay," I said, "We'll find them."

"Thank you!" Airi said, "Thank you!"

Emi nodded then suddenly fell on her hands and knees shaking, "Emi!" Airi yelled.

"S-she's up," Emi said, "And we've character changed."

Airi bit her lip, "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you two better get going or Akiko's going to kill this whole city!" Emi yelled close to tears.

I looked at Ikuto who nodded. I character changed with Ran and Ikuto with Yoru and we left the apartment and quickly headed for Wall-ie. As we headed for the cold hearted company I could hear hundreds of people screaming and running, "We need to hurry," Ikuto stated.

I nodded and we quickened our pace. We soon saw the Wall-ie logo. I was slightly out of breath because of us rushing, "Ran…I would use you, but these people are cold hearted and have been after me and Ikuto for months now," I stated, "So I'm going to go with Dia."

"I understand Amu-chan," Ran said.

"Yoru," Ikuto stated, "Let's go."

"My heart," Ikuto and I said in unison, "Unlock!"

Dia and I merged at the same time Ikuto and Yoru did **(Caroline: That sounded weird…)** Once we were fully transformed into Black Lynx and Amulet Dia we jumped off the building and straight into the building while Ran, Miki, and Su stayed on the building. I looked at the pictures in Akiko's locket again. Suddenly we came to a halt as a group of men in black suits and guns stood in front of us. I glared, "Where's Harada Kaito and Yua?" I asked angrily.

"Ah…" a new voice said, "So Humpty Dumpty as finally put the pieces together."

Slowly, the men moved away and a man about in his 30s appeared. He had dark purple hair and dark, dark, almost blood red eyes and tanned skin and he wore a white tux. Even the sight of him brought shivers down my spine, "Where are they?" Ikuto asked calmly, but glaring.

The man, who I assumed to be Akane's dad, Mr. Kondo, laughed, "Humpty Dumpty," he said, "You'll have to get through my men before you can find them."

I growled, "Do you want this city to die!" I yelled.

"Actually, that's been my plan all along!" Mr. Kondo yelled laughing, "All though I had thought I'd brainwash you two and use your power to do so before Akiko reached her 18th birthday…oh well."

I clinched my fists, _"Amu-chan!" _Dia yelled, _"The Source is building up! If we focus together maybe we can use it."_

I thought about it. _**The Source is able to destroy a part of Akiko that holds her to Wall-ie.**__Not yet Dia…_ I said to her, but not out loud _I have a better plan, but first we need to get Akiko back to normal_, "Where are they," I asked.

"Hmm, now why would I tell you that?" Mr. Kondo asked then smirked, "Kill them."

The men in black raised their guns at us, "Shooting Star Target!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Several men were taken down, "Typhoon Wave!" another voice yelled.

A wave then took out Mr. Kondo and a fourth of the men left. Ikuto and I looked behind us, "Akane!" I yelled happily.

Akane was in a Character Transformation that was the exact opposite of her old one. Her hair was still the same only she had a star clip in her hair and she wore a long sleeved light pink shirt with white pants and heels. Beside her was a boy about 15. He was also in a Character Transformation. He had black hair that came to the middle of his back and dark green eyes and wore light blue swim trunks and his skin was tanned. I turned when I heard coughing, "Akane!" Mr. Kondo yelled, "And Daisuke!"

Akane and the boy, whom I assumed to be Daisuke, glared, "Hinamori, Tsukiyomi," Akane said, "You'll find Kaito and Yua on the third floor. Go! We'll cover you!"

I nodded and Ikuto and I jumped over what was left of the men and Mr. Kondo, "Thanks!" I yelled as we ran.

"Get them!" I heard Mr. Kondo yell, but was soon followed by Akane yelling "Shooting Star Target" again.

Ikuto and I decided to take the stairs hoping it would go faster and in case any other men would be looking for us. Suddenly, a red light started flashing turning the whole building red and a siren sounded, "That can't be good," Ikuto stated.

"Great," I muttered as we reached the third floor.

Good news: we made it to the third floor; bad news: there were at least 20 doors, "Which one?" Ikuto yelled over the siren.

"Don't know," I yelled, "Start looking."

Ikuto and I each went to a side of the hallway and looked in doors _no_ I thought as I looked in a room and quickly closed the door _no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled, "In here!"

I ran to the door Ikuto was at and low and behold there were the two people from Akiko's locket trapped in some sort of glass container. I ran in and opened the light brown door, "Time to go!" I yelled over the siren.

"Who are you?" the boy, whom I assumed to be Kaito, asked.

"Hinamori Amu," I stated and showed them Akiko's locket, "Akiko's in trouble and needs your help."

Kaito went wide eyed and nodded. He grabbed a two year old, Yua, and we ran out, "Freeze!" Several voices yelled.

I turned and glared, "Ikuto," I yelled, "Get them out of here! Wait for me outside."

Ikuto nodded, "Don't you die on me Strawberry!" Ikuto yelled and grabbed Kaito by his free arm and pulled him and Yua away.

I looked at the men holding their guns. I glared at them, "Starlight Navigation!" I yelled and created a ball of light in my hands and held it above my head as it grew in size.

I heard the men yell as they were blinded. I used this distraction and ran in the direction Ikuto took Kaito and Yua. I reached a door and ran through and found Ikuto, Kaito, and Yua standing there, "Let's go!" I said.

Ikuto nodded and we each grabbed a side of Kaito and took to the air. Yua yelped and closed her eyes. I scanned the area for Akiko, "Down there!" I yelled at Ikuto.

Akiko was in the park her hair was now in a ponytail and she had a sword around her waist. Ikuto and I landed, "Akiko!" I yelled.

Akiko turned in shock then went wide eyed, "K-Kaito? Y-Yua?" she stuttered.

Kaito put Yua down, "Mama?" Yua whimpered.

Akiko was shaking now, "Akiko," Kaito said, "You told us that you never wanted to be like this. Don't give in to your murderous side!"

I was slightly shocked. Akiko fell to her knees and held her head, "Run!" Akiko yelled, "I-it's trying to force a Character Transformation!"

I went wide eyed _Dia, now!_ I said to Dia. I began to glow a light pink, "Enough of this," I said.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled appearing.

Suddenly, the light pink glow turned into dark pink one and the Humpty Lock began to glow, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

I felt myself transform with all four of my charas once again, "Amulet Fortune!" I said still glowing light pink.

Ikuto blinked and slowly stepped back. I smiled at Ikuto then at Akiko. _Amu-chan!_ all four of my charas cheered happily.

I walked up to the obviously in pain Akiko, "Open Heart: Full Volume," I said softly.

The pink aura around me slowly moved to surround my right hand. I then placed my hand on Akiko's head. The aura then spread from my hand to all over Akiko's body. I stepped back and watched as Akiko's shaking slowed down until she wasn't at all. Once the aura disappeared Akiko was gasping for breath, "Akiko!" Kaito yelled and ran to her followed quickly by Yua.

I then separated from my charas and fell to my knees, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled.

"I'm okay," I stated, "I'm okay."

Ikuto was now separated from Yoru and looked worried and protective, "I'm fine, really Ikuto," I said, "Just went a little weak kneed because I used both Amulet Fortune and my Source powers. I'm fine."

Ikuto closed his eyes, "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

I just smiled guiltily, "Sorry…" I said.

I looked at Akiko who was crying slightly and hugging Kaito and Yua. I smiled, "You did it again Amu," Ikuto whispered in my ear, "You saved another person from an evil company."

I blushed a light pink, "Stop it," I said smiling.

Ikuto smirked and hugged me tight, "Don't count on it Strawberry," he whispered.

I sighed, "Can I see my family now?" I asked without really thinking.

Ikuto looked at me, "I don't see why not…" Ikuto said, "After all, I think Akane took care of her father and if not, will soon."

I smiled and looked at Akiko who was holding Yua close to her tears still falling. I got up and walked over, "Akiko," I said softly.

Akiko looked at me, "Hinamori," she said and set Yua down and stood up, "Thank you. You didn't understand the whole thing, but you still saved me from both Wall-ie and my dark side."

I smiled, "I did the same with Ikuto," I said as I looked at Ikuto who was now beside me, "So why not you too. I don't have to know the full story to help someone when I know I can Akiko."

Akiko smiled, something I've never seen before, "Thank you Hinamori," she said.

"Amu," I said, "Stop calling me that. We've know each other long enough Akiko and I'm sure Ikuto feels the same way."

"Sure," Ikuto said making me hit his arm, "Ow!"

I half glared at him. Akiko laughed lightly, "Well, thank you Amu," Akiko said, "And you to Ikuto."

Akiko then turned around and started walking away with her boyfriend and daughter. I turned to Ikuto my eyes and face soft, "I want to see my family now," I said.

Ikuto smiled and character changed and picked me up bridal style and started jumping roofs.

**A/N Caroline: IT'S DONE!**

**Me: Now what gave you that idea? I still have one more chapter and an Epilogue planned. **

**Caroline: NOOOOOOOO**

**Kayla and Chelsea: R&R please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Me: We're winding down to the end.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Burst into tears***

**Caroline: *Does happy dance* FINALLY!**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own Shugo Chara and my sister can't dance…**

**Caroline: Hey!**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

Ikuto and I soon came to an old house in the middle of the woods. Ikuto set me down on the porch and opened the door, "Onee-chan!" Ami yelled happily.

"Amu!" mama and papa yelled.

"Guys!" I yelled tears falling.

I hugged my parents then Ami, "Oh, Amu," mom said, "We're so proud of you."

"Shugo Charas!" Ami yelled and ran after Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru, who all screamed in fear.

I grabbed Ami, "Leave them alone Ami," I stated and hugged her again.

"Onee-chan," Ami said happily.

"Are these your guardian characters Amu?" mom asked.

I nodded, "Mom, dad," I said, "This is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Ran represents my desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. Miki represents my desire to be more sharp, levelheaded and artistic. Su represents my desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve my domestic skills. And finally, Dia represents my desire to be an idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine. We also believe that Dia's powers come from my Source powers."

"Oh," mom said, "So Su explains that cake you made for Ami's birthday."

I blushed lightly, "Yes, but I'm trying not to use my character changes so much so I can learn to do them myself," I said.

Mom smiled then turned to Ikuto, "Thank you again Ikuto-kun," mom said.

Ikuto nodded, "It should be safe for you guys to return home now," he said, "I'll take Amu back to the apartment to get her stuff then take her home."

_Oh, right. Because Wall-ie is defeated I'm able to return home with my family instead of living with Ikuto. But that's good right?_ "Strawberry?" Ikuto said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Eh?" I said confused.

Ikuto sighed, "You zone out too much," he said.

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry," I said.

"Come on," Ikuto said, "We'd better go get your stuff."

I nodded, "See you guys at home," I said and Ikuto and I left.

"You jumping or do I have to carry you?" Ikuto asked.

"Um-whoa!" Ikuto picked me up bridal style before I could answer, "Ikuto!"

"You took too long," Ikuto said smirked then character changed and started jumping trees then buildings.

I sighed and snuggled into Ikuto as he jumped, "I'm gonna miss you," I said softly.

Ikuto chuckled, "Unless you somehow manage to lock your balcony door you won't miss me that much Strawberry," he said.

"Ikuto…" I said, "My parents know about you now; you can use the front door like a normal person…or we could get a cat door…" I smirked.

"Amu…" Ikuto said warningly smirking back.

I giggled as he landed on the window ceil of the apartment. He set me down and his character change disappeared and we entered through the window, "Okay," I said, "Guys, pack your eggs."

My charas nodded and went into the bedroom. I was about to follow them when Ikuto grabbed my wrist, "Eh?" I asked, "What is it?"

Ikuto smirked slightly and pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked by the sudden move, but quickly kissed him back. I could feel both the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key glowing brightly. We pulled away and stared at our respected trinket, "Are they going to do that every time we kiss?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked, "Now that's what I call a spark," he said.

I laughed, "Why did Wall-ie want to know what happened when these came together if they just wanted to destroy the city?" I asked serious now.

"To be honest, I'm pretty curious myself," Ikuto said.

My charas came out of the room and floated next to Yoru, who I didn't even realize was there, confused, "Wanna see?" I asked him.

Ikuto smirked and removed the Dumpty Key from his neck. All five charas gathered round wanting to know too. Ikuto easily slipped the key into the lock which caused his face to be inches from mine. He smirked and kissed my cheek before turning the key…

_**No One's Point of View**_

Amu and Ikuto stood inside a bubble while their charas were in another, "I remember this place," Amu stated, "This is where Tadase and I learned about your past Ikuto."

"That's how you learned it…" Ikuto stated then smirked, "I just remember an angel falling down and hugging me."

Amu blushed, "Corny," she said.

Ikuto smirked. Suddenly, a bubble appeared in front of them. It showed a 20 year old Amu and a 25 year old Ikuto. Amu had long hair that came to the middle of her back and no clips whatsoever. She wore a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes, "Nice," Ikuto whispered smirked.

Amu blushed, "Pervert," she muttered.

Ikuto looked about the same only his hair was slightly long, not much, but you could tell because Ikuto was in the room. He wore a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes, "Kenji!" the 20 year old Amu yelled, "Hana!"

The present time Ikuto and Amu blinked in confusion, "This is your fault Ikuto," the older Amu said glaring.

"How is it my fault?" the older Ikuto asked, "You were watching them."

"I was not!" Amu yelled glaring at him, "I had gone to answer my phone."

"While I had gone to get the kids ice cream…" Ikuto said, "Just face it Strawberry, you lost them."

"Ikuto-"

"Found them," Ikuto said suddenly running towards the swings with Amu not far behind.

The present time Amu and Ikuto's mouths dropped, "Uh, um," Amu said blushing when she saw the kids on the swing.

The boy on the swing looked about two years old and looked exactly like Ikuto, only his hair was shorter. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes. The girl on the swing looked the same age as the boy and she had pink hair that came to her shoulders, midnight blue eyes, and a yellow flower behind her ear. She wore an orange sundress that covered her knees and white sandals, "Kenji, Hana," the older Amu yelled when she and the older Ikuto made it to the swing.

"Mama!" the girl, Hana, yelled, "Papa!"

Now both the present Amu and Ikuto were blushing, "Okay…" Ikuto said as Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru were laughing at them.

"Don't run off like that," the older Amu said to her children.

"Sorry," Kenji and Hana said in unison.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto!" several voices yelled.

The older Amu and Ikuto turned and saw their charas flying up. They all looked the same, except for Ran, who had a slight bump on her stomach, "You found them!" Su said happily.

"Yes," Amu said, "And Ran, quit pushing yourself, Daichi will have your head if you hurt your guys' kid."

The present time Ran blushed a deep red and Yoru was laughing at her. Amu even giggled a little out of happiness. She still had her charas at 20 and she was going to have another. Suddenly, the older (by time sake) Miki looked around then glared at the older Yoru, "Yoru..." she said dangerously, "Where's Kiku?"

The older Yoru sweat dropped and looked around, "Uh, she was right behind me…~nya?" he tried.

"YORU!" Miki yelled, "What kind of a father are you anyway!"

The present time Yoru stopped laughing at this and blushed along with Miki, "Ha!" Ran said, "How do you like it?"

Amu snickered and Ikuto smirked, "Come on guys," the older Amu said and held her children's hands, "We have to get to Rima and Nagi's baby shower."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find Kiku!" Miki yelled and pulled Yoru by his cat ear.

"Ow! Miki! Ow!" Yoru yelled, "I'm sorry okay! Nya!"

The present time Amu giggled, "I guess you were right Ikuto…" she said, "Miki and Yoru do act like an old married couple."

Miki's whole face was red from embarrassment. Suddenly, they were all blinded by a white light.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the apartment, "Well, that was…" Ikuto trailed off.

"An…eye opener," I finished.

"There is no way I'm marring this cat!" Miki yelled and went to strangle Yoru's neck, but Dia held her back smiling, "I'm going to kill you, you stupid cat! Let me go Dia!"

I giggled and Ikuto smirked, "She's worse than Ami!" Yoru yelled.

"If you think this is bad…" Ikuto said smirking, "Wait till she's pregnant."

"No way!" Miki yelled, "Not in this lifetime!"

Yoru just paled and sweat dropped, "Me and Daichi?" Ran asked herself.

"How can we even be sure that was really our future?" Su asked.

Miki froze at her attacks, "Yeah!" Miki said, "That has to be it! It was all a joke because I'm not marrying this stupid cat!"

"I wouldn't bet on that Miki," Ikuto said and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Because I'm not planning on letting Amu go anytime soon."

"No way, no way, no way!" Miki yelled.

"Good luck Yoru~ desu," Su said.

"Yeah, you'll need it," Ran said then laughed.

"I'm not marrying him!" Miki yelled.

I sighed, "I'm going to go pack now," I said.

"I'm not listening to this so I'll help," Ikuto stated and followed Amu.

**A/N Kayla: Aw! I loved this chapter!**

**Chelsea: LOL! I loved the ending.**

**Caroline: I like Miki…LOL!**

**Me: R&R! **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N Me: This is the final chapter!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Burst into tears***

**Caroline: Alleluia! Get typing so I can get out of here. **

**Me: Uh-huh…I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. 8:00am. I sat up and stretched. I was now 17 years old and just finished my third year of high school, it was now summer break. I got out of bed and my four charas soon followed, "Morning Amu-chan!" they said.

I looked at them, "Morning," I said.

I looked at Miki and smiled. Miki wound up falling for Yoru despite all the swearing up and down that she would never marry the cat. She was now about 5 months pregnant and apparently a chara is pregnant for nine months then they give birth to an egg which doesn't hatch for about three months, "Got any cravings Miki?" I asked as I changed into a black tank top and red shorts that came to my knees (did I forget to mention that it was summer?).

"We got any fish?" Miki asked.

I giggled, "I'm sure mom does," I said, "Go ask."

Miki flew downstairs, "Midori!" Miki yelled as we all followed her downstairs, "Do we have fish?"

Mom laughed lightly and went to the fridge, "You just love fish, don't you Miki?" mom asked smiling.

"I think this kid is going to be another cat chara…whoopee do," Miki said and started eating the fish.

I smiled, "Speaking of cats…" mom said, "Shouldn't Ikuto-kun be here by now?"

"He probably slept in again," I stated, "He'll be here in 3, 2, 1…"

The door opened and Ikuto and Yoru entered, "See?" I said smirking.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing," I stated.

"Ooo, fish~ nya!" Yoru yelled, but was quickly punched in the face by his wife, "Ow~ nya…"

"Mine…" Miki stated and continued eating.

"Aw~ nya…" Yoru said, "Come on, share!"

"NO!" Miki yelled.

Yoru sweat dropped, "Forgot about your mood swings…nya," he said.

"WHAT!" Miki yelled and flew after that cat thing she called a husband.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled, "Sorry! Nya! Nya!"

I chuckled and Ikuto smirked, "Yoru isn't very good with pregnancy," I stated.

Suddenly, nine year old Ami skipped downstairs, "Ikuto!" she yelled and hugged him.

I laughed as Ami held onto Ikuto's neck as she hugged him, "Ami, don't break my boyfriend," I laughed.

Ami now fully understands what the Embryo is and that she holds it. We also quickly learned that she can grant any wish for others that she wants. The kids at school call her "Magic Hinamori Ami" because she makes all their wishes come true. She is also able to tell a bad person just by looking at them, but not like "Judging a Book by its Cover" sorta thing; it's more of a…sixth sense. She is also the fourth generation Queen's Chair. She may not have a chara, but she's just as powerful with or without one. Ami laughed and let go of Ikuto, "What's for breakfast mama?" she asked, "And why is Miki chasing Yoru?"

"Pancakes," mom said, "And Yoru did something to set off Miki's mood swings."

"Oh…" Ami said then smiled, "Poor Kitty."

Ami took a seat next to dad while Ikuto sat next to me. I sent him a look that said "Don't get any ideas Pervert. I don't want my dad fainting again". Ikuto just smirked and messed my hair up, "Whatever you say Strawberry," he stated.

I slapped his hand away, "Stop it," I stated.

Yes, I've finally stopped blushing around him, well, less frequently anyway. Mom set plates in front of us and set two plates with one pancake on each on the bar for the charas, "Miki!" Yoru yelled, "Can I please go eat the pancakes~ nya!"

Miki stopped and glared, "Fine, but stay away from my fish," she stated and flew back to her fish.

Yoru sighed with relief and joined Su in eating one of the pancakes on the plates. I smiled and slowly ate my own breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rang, "I got it," I stated and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"NAGI PROPOSED!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Rima yelled.

I looked at my family, Ikuto, and the charas and instantly knew they heard too, "That's great Rima, but next time…don't say it so loud that my whole family and Ikuto can hear," I stated smiling.

"Sorry," Rima said.

Once Ami was old enough to understand her power (like six or seven) Rima was the first person Ami granted a wish for. Her parents no longer fight and she shows her real personality more. I smiled, "You wanna go shopping now right?" I stated.

"Duh!" Rima yelled, "Meet me at the mall in five minutes.

"I hope you realize that I'll have a cat following me," I stated smirking at Ikuto who glared slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rima said, "I want to find my dress NOW!"

"Alright, alright," I said, "We'll be there in a little bit."

"Good, bye," Rima said then hung up.

I sighed and hung up, "You coming Ikuto?" I asked slipping on my black sandals.

"Duh," Ikuto said and stood up.

"You coming too guys?" I asked the charas.

"Yeah!" the five charas said smiling.

I smiled, "I'll be back later," I said to my parents.

"Okay Amu," mom said, "Tell Rima I said congratulations."

I nodded and we left. Ikuto and I walked side by side down the sidewalk. Ikuto grabbed my waist and I glared playfully at him and he just smirked, "You're annoying," I stated.

Ikuto smirked, "Well, Rima's phone call made this a lot easier," he stated.

I looked at Ikuto confused, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Ikuto chuckled, "Idiot," he said.

I glared at him, but it was gone the minute he pulled out a red box with a diamond ring inside, "W-what?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked and I jumped on him in a hug, "Ikuto!" I yelled and smiled, "You are the most unromantic boyfriend ever!"

Ikuto chuckled, "Is that a yes or no Amu?" he asked.

I hit him in the head, "It's a yes idiot!" I yelled.

Ikuto smirked and my charas squealed. I laughed, "I can't wait to see my parents' reaction," I said.

"I can already tell you their reactions," Ikuto said laughing, "You're mom will be like your charas and your dad will faint."

"Yeah…you're right," I said, "Come on, Rima will have our heads if we don't get there soon."

"Right," Ikuto said.

Ikuto and I walked to the mall hand and hand. Ikuto suddenly bent down to my ear, "You do realize that Kenji and Hana should be born by next year right?" he said smirking.

I blushed, "IKUTO!" I yelled smacking him in the head, "IDIOT!"

Ikuto just smirked and pulled me to him and captured my lips. I kissed him back all anger forgotten (he always manages to do this…). When we pulled away we noticed people staring at us. I resisted the urge to hit myself in the forehead. Every time Ikuto and I kiss the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key glow brightly, "Ikuto…" I stated, "Next time you want to do that, make sure people can't see us…"

Ikuto just smirked, "I'll try to remember that Strawberry…" he said.

I sighed and we finally reached the mall, "TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!" Rima yelled steam coming out of her ears.

"Blame him," I stated pointing to Ikuto.

"Hey!" Ikuto yelled.

"Whatever," Rima said, "Let's just go!"

"Where's Kusukusu?" Ran asked.

"I think she said something about going on a blind date set up by Tamari," Rima stated and we entered the mall.

I smirked, "I bet 20 bucks it's Rhythm," I stated.

Rima looked at me, "And why's that?" Rima asked.

"Well, one: Rhythm is close to Kusukusu and doesn't mind her laughing all the time," I said, "And two: because you and Nagi are together…"

Rima blushed, "W-what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

I gave her a look, "Do you not see Miki and Yoru?" I asked.

"Hey!" Miki yelled.

"Fine, fine, points," Rima said.

"I think the only chara who doesn't follow this pattern is Daichi," I said then smirked, "Isn't that right Ran?"

Ran blushed so hard her face looked like her heart clip, "M-maybe…" Ran said, "But Il and El don't really match with Daichi anyway so…"

I giggled then looked around and quickly became annoyed, "Miki…" I said, "Where are that husband and boyfriend of ours?"

Miki looked around and a fire aura slowly appeared around her, "YORU!" Miki yelled, "GET OUT HERE!"

I looked around and spotted a pet store. I sweat dropped, "Found them," I said without even looking in, "Rima, head on to the dress store…" I said fire appearing in my eyes, "We'll be there in a minute."

Rima chuckled nervously, "Good luck Ikuto…" Rima muttered and ran off.

"Wait for us~ desu!" Su yelled as she, Ran, and Dia flew after her.

I stomped into the pet storing with Miki floating above my shoulder. We quickly spotted them playing with cat toys. Miki growled and we angrily went over to them. I stood there with my arms crossed for a few seconds seeing if they'd notice us; they didn't. I cleared my throat causing both chara and owner to freeze. They slowly looked behind them and sweat dropped. A fire aura appeared around both me and Miki causing them to double sweat drop, "Now, Amu," Ikuto said, "You're the one always calling me a cat."

Oh…he thinks he's getting out of this? Not a chance, "I'll give you a three second head start Ikuto," I stated.

"You have two Yoru…" Miki stated.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled and flew away with Ikuto not far behind.

Miki and I chased Ikuto and Yoru around the pet store. We obviously got looks from people, but I was way too angry to notice that much. Miki and I finally grabbed their ears causing them to yell in pain, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled, "You know my ears are sensitive!"

"Yeah…what's your point?" I asked glaring.

"Miki!" Yoru yelled, "This hurts more than normal~ nya!"

Miki and I dragged the two cat boys out of the store by the ear. And let's just say that a 22 year old being pulled out of a store by a 17 year old by the ear has to look _very_ odd and will do something to your pride, "Amu!" Ikuto yelled trying to get his ear free of my grasp, "Let go! I'm sorry okay!"

"Not gonna work this time," I stated.

"Miki!" Yoru yelled, "I'm begging you to let go~ nya!"

"Don't make me feed you to the dog next door!" Miki yelled.

Yoru gulped and was quiet. We finally got to the dress store and found Rima and my three other charas looking at dresses. I forced Ikuto to sit in a chair. He grunted slightly and rubbed his ear, "Stay," I said angrily.

"I'm not a dog," Ikuto stated.

"Don't care," I said, "Stay or I hide your violin again…"

Ikuto was quiet and glared at me with his arms crossed. I went over to Rima and my charas while Miki was yelling at Yoru for being an idiot, not being father like, being selfish, etc. Rima and I looked at wedding dress for about two hours and Ikuto had fallen asleep in the chair after the first half hour and, once Miki let him go, Yoru followed his owner's example. I rolled my eyes at them and Dia had to hold Miki back from slapping Yoru some more. After two hours of looking my mom called and told me and Ikuto to get home for lunch.

I quickly woke Ikuto up and dragged him out of the mall before he was even fully awake. It was quiet as we walked back to my house, "Amu," Ikuto said, "How many times am I going to have to say sorry?"

"I'll let you know when you get there," I stated, "You had a choice in coming Ikuto."

"I know that," Ikuto said, "But you know…my cat urges."

I looked at him and sighed, "I know," I said, "Next time, just tell me."

Ikuto smiled and went to kiss me, but I put my hand over his mouth, "Uh, no," I stated smirking, "People."

Ikuto sighed, "Fine…" he said and mumbled something about the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key."

I smiled and saw the Miki had fallen asleep and Yoru was carrying her on his back. I smiled wider and we entered my house and Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out and Miki was suddenly up, "I'm smell fish," Ikuto, Yoru, and Miki said in unison.

"Mom!" I yelled laughing.

Mom just smirked, "What? I think Ikuto-kun looks cute in his little character change," she said.

"How was shopping?" dad asked.

"Pretty tail…," Ami said petting Ikuto's tail.

Ikuto sighed, but continued to let Ami play with his tail. Suddenly, Ami looked at my left hand and gasped, "Onee-chan's engaged!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" mom and dad yelled my dad falling backwards in his chair and the spatula in mom's hand going flying as she turned towards me.

I blushed lightly, "Uh, yeah," I said, "Ikuto proposed on the way to the mall…the most unromantic boyfriend in the world…"

Ikuto smirked, "3, 2, 1," he said.

Mom squealed and dad fainted. I chuckled. Mom was jumping up and down, "It's about time!" mom yelled, "I've been planning your guys' wedding for a year now!"

"E-excuse me?" I said shocked.

"Oh you're going to love it Amu!" mom said.

"I get to be the flower girl right Onee-chan?" Ami asked jumping up and down with her hands gripping Ikuto's tail.

"Let go of my tail!" Ikuto yelled and tried to grab the jumping Ami, but she would go up just as Ikuto went to grabbed her below and go down when he tried above, "Ami!"

I snickered. Suddenly, dad woke up, "I had the worst nightmare," he said, "My little Amu was getting married!"

"Uh…that wasn't a dream dad," I stated and showed him my left hand again.

Dad fainted again. I sweat dropped, "Uh, mom," I said when I saw smoke coming from the stove, "Lunch."

"Huh? Oh my!" mom yelled.

"Let go of my tail Ami!" Ikuto yelled still trying to catch my jumping sister.

"Uh, Su, help my mom," I stated, "Dia, try and wake my dad up again and keep him awake, "Ran, do…something helpful… Yoru, keep Miki calm, I think she's blown her top enough today."

I grabbed Ami, "Let go of his tail Ami," I stated.

Ami blinked and let go of the blue tail and it moved freely back and forth, "Thanks," Ikuto said, "You have some grip Ami."

Finally, everything was once again calm as we all ate lunch around the table, "So you're really getting married Amu?" dad asked.

I nodded, "Yes dad," I said, "Don't go locking yourself in the bathroom again. You know Ikuto wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Dad sighed, "You're right my little sparrow," he said, "So when's the wedding?"

Ikuto and I looked at each other then back at my dad. I was about to answer when mom beat me to it, "Next month!" she said…wait…

"WHAT!" Ikuto and I yelled along with the charas, and dad.

"Mom!" I yelled standing up, "I still have one more year of high school left! Not to mention college!"

"Oh Amu dear," mom said, "Hundreds of girls get married while in high school."

"But, but, but, but, but, but," that was all that would come out of my mouth.

"Oh don't worry dear," mom said, "I've had this planned for a year."

I paled and quickly grabbed the phone and headed for the stairs, "Where are you going?" Ikuto called.

"Calling your sister and Rima for help!" I yelled just as I entered my room and slammed the door.

**A/N Caroline: It's over! *Runs out of the now unlocked exit door* I'm free I'm free *Trips over a rock and falls on her face* Dang it…**

**Me: *Snickers*** **That was funny.**

**Kayla: Are you going to do another Shugo Chara story?**

**Chelsea: Yay! Please! Please! Please!**

**Me: Well, I did have this one idea…**

**Kayla and Chelsea: What?**

**Me: Make a Shugo Chara version of Aladdin.**

**Kayla: Amuto?**

**Me: *Gives Kayla a look* Duh!**

**Chelsea: You know she's only has one pair of couples for each show.**

**Kayla: Right, sorry. I loved this story. Funny ending.**

**Chelsea: Write the Aladdin story soon please!**

**Me: Okay. R&R please!**


End file.
